Rise of Vegito
by Overlord Hater
Summary: With everything lost to Vegito , his final fight costs more than he imagined . Expecting death he finds himself in a different universe and is furious of the outcome. He is on a whole new adventure with new enemies and Allies and maybe redemption from a memory he can't remember but knows he has failed somehow(sequel to Downfall)Vegito x harem
1. Arrival of a Tragic Hero

Okay I admit the first needs lots of work but it was only my first one. By the way respect to all those with 2-5 k word updates. Any ways this is the start of the crossover that takes place during the civil war in the marvel universe. I feel that vegito fits the role with his personality and attitude towards many things so it works…..I think. Anyways vegito will have a harem or somewhere along the line so suggestions but later I will add Hela since death makes everything more interesting but other than that uhhhh enjoy?

I do not own DBZ or marvel

The-One-Above-All aka Toaa transported vegito and himself to a desolate planet once known as supreme kai's planet devoid of all life all the while still clutching vegito's skull. Slowly letting go T.O.A.A backed away from Vegito allowing time for the saiyan to reflect what Toaa had done to his home world and family.

Vegito's mindscape

….BASTARD! H-h-h-he defiled Maron….he killed my sons…..my family…..my world and FOR WHAT! To show how weak I am or to show how superior he is. The fucker thinks I'll quit and give so he can destroy other families and worlds well than he has another coming. If what I saw was true than he is on a whole other level. Making them look as weak as I did when beerus and I fought but he came with a plan to demoralize me but instead galvanized me. Don't think of the pain I felt DO NOT THINK of the pain….pain…..so long have I felt it…..so long. Guess I'm not indestructible as many would think. This "God" didn't want to fight for unknown reasons ,I bet he only knows. Bulma/chichi please forgive me, I failed our home, our family, and you…

Exit mindscape

"Why" (sad tone)

"Its all simple really, I'm on a journey waitwaitwait a "Great journey"

"I'm going to ask again and I better get a fucking answer….WHY!"

(sigh)alright I came here thinking this was going to b- wait…. Why the fuck am I, a universal being of pure power telling you"

"…."

" I will entice you my idiotic primate of my purpose. You see all universes have oh….. What do you call it…OH! Chaotic energy or dark energy"

(Continues to remain quite)

My master as I hate to admit is far stronger than me but I still adore her but sssshhhhh….. Don't want her hearing"

"In order for her to remain on top she needs this energy therefore your universe With the destruction of many worlds provided a LOT! But it stopped mainly due to you…"

"So my orders were to hurt you in any way possible and guaranteed a non confrontational fight with you crying your pathetic life away".(can't let him know of the agents we have causing havoc across his universe to increase output)

"hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"(Vegito with dark laughter)

"what's so humorous moron"

Inside vegito's mind he feels the dark energy coming at him, unable to stop it he embraces it changing his hair color to dark red, eyes black with white outlines and his voice, more demonic adding on to his two voices for a threatening outcome.

"well it seems I messed up the connection somehow to her excellency (sigh) I really didn't want to fight but oh well (getting into stance that resembles piccolo ").

Vegito with new found evil strength that he isn't afraid to exploit doesn't say a single word but powers all the way to a ssj4 thus having a neon blue aura, dark blue eyes with pitch black center of emptiness. The hair resembling goku's ssj4 hair, pitch black with blue outlines .

"Hope your ready because your whore of a leader is losing a lieutent"

(gulps)" okay….did not see this coming….Alright! Bring it you stupid monkey"

With all words said revenge was a that stood between Vegito and peace with himself .

The ground decimated where Vegito launched from, his saiyan blood pumping to extreme levels considered not normal. Toaa expecting such a tactic as used by the saiyan's sons and friends ducks under the right punch countering with a swift double feet uppercut, launching Vegito to the atmosphere. Shaking the attack off Vegito flies at breakneck speeds not using the tactical side of his saiyan side but vegeta's brash attacks. Toaa seeing the advantage relies on evading the sloppy movements clearly seeing him using anger as his strength.

"the moron will surely lose at this rate but why not have a little fun with his emotions while I am here"

FIGHT BACK!

"please, you cannot even land a punch to save your life…oh wait, your family did the same thing before I killed them and those 3 children that thought I was the greatest Ha!" Vegito responds with more anger induced attacks leaving him vulnerable to a full nelson. Toaa leans into his ear, producing an image of his dead family before the explosion and whispers" see…. I didn't kill two but let them relish in their ultimate loss and who did they blame" Vegito watches and hears what bulla says" Why! Where the hell were you Vegito…. Where was our protector, our father, OUR HERO?!" crying over the dead bodies of her father, uncle and son whispering" it was all your fault Vegito….. Always exploring, always learning but never hear to protect your loved ones at most. Vegito remains speechless and feels his will to fight diminish. His family blames him, his friends blame him….. Unable to stand he falls to his knees trying to find a reason to fight but can't. Toaa sale around to look our hero in the face and laughs at what he sees." I thought saiyans never cry, especially a grown one at that". Ready to give up he hears the voices of the fallen heroes " giving up already!?" gohan exclaims. "yeah father I thought your pride was bigger than your feelings, get up ,avenge the earth and your family that was betrayed!"

Bulla comes next "please father, get up and fight for me and your grandchildren that still look up to you and kill that bastard". Everyone gives their words of encouragement and light fills vegito's heart and his whole appearance returns to normal. Before anything else he receives words from krillin, his best friend at child hood of goku , and the father of Maron begs Vegito to not allow Toaa any chance to hurt anyone like he did Maron and destroy him with everything he has been trained to accomplish.

Toaa the whole time has been pondering how long he has to stay at n this godforsaken universe but he has orders so why not have fun he thinks to himself. Not even realizing Vegito behind him is caught off guard by the kick to his head sending Toaa into a mountain at high speeds. Anger coursing through his body annihilates the mountain and is shocked he tells the low feeling of pain. Vegito smirks at Toaa realizing he was nothing but a joke but still takes in the fact that he is stronger than beerus so is still cautious and prepares for the fight that will shake the universe to the core.

"Now I'm ready for you Toaa and I will use any means to end you and save my home" Vegito says taking up goku's stance. Toaa smirks in knowing that vegito has already lost too many worlds from the agents destroying everything to create chaos but refrains from telling him and gets ready for a fight that he really did not want.

With new found strength Vegito shoots forward landing a left punch in Toaa's abdomen, coughing up saliva he retaliates and attempts a right hook but misses and Vegito lands a uppercut taking the fight airborne. Changing tactics Toaa and Vegito fight at hyper speeds destroying everything on the whole planet and beyond. Toaa loses sight of Vegito and doesn't anticipate the Kamehameha behind. Unable to stop himself Toaa is blasted into a planet destroying it with ease. Vegito happy with himself senses out his opponent only to realize he is behind retaliating with a stronger beam and it connects blowing Vegito away leaving his clothes in tatters. Vegito glares at Toaa while Toaa is laughing" hahahaha! What thought I couldn't do that either? Well guess what I can!". Toaa not expecting a gush of air thinks nothing of it till he feels the cut on godlike skin with blood coming out. Vegito smirking launched at the dumbstruck deity hitting Toaa in the chest breaking a few ribs in the process. Instead of saliva, blood comes out shocking the godlike being. Losing his mind he attacks Vegito with skills that rival beerus and cause serious damage. Throwing a left kick to vegito's head is blocked by his forearm but leaves his arm shaking from the impact uncontrollably. Still on the defensive Vegito tries to stop him and is somewhat successful but ends up with a broken arm and leg greatly giving him a disadvantage. Hours upon hours the two universes beings fight with no end destroying multiple systems and leaving Vegito to tired to keep up. Toaa who seems to endless stamina smirks at Vegito complementing him" weeellllll… appears you are out of time and strength. Oh well time to end this." Vegito instantly teleports away leaving Toaa furious and immediately hunts him down. Vegito having to recall old techniques decides instead of using the spirit bomb uses something more direct" the spirit bomb won't work, to slow and can easily go around it but a beam might work. Fast and quick I can end this but I need more power. Alright time to rely on the universe once again". Vegito raises his hand to the sky and shouts" People of the universe I need your help!" various races of people look to the sky knowing the voice of the man that saved them." Give me all of your energy to defeat a being that threatens your peace". Everyone is shocked that instead of asking for some asks for all. Many races realize how bad it is and reply immediately while others debate until they come to a conclusion to repay the man that has protected them for so long. Toaa after 10 minutes of searching decides to try and mimic the sensing ability. Vegito on the other hand is almost ready with only requiring a minute. Toaa gets it after 30 seconds and immediately finds vegito. Appearing there a minute later to say he is shocked is a understatement and looks the Jupiter sized ball of pure power ready for him." THE FUCK!". Toaa looks at the bottom to only see Vegito absorbing the power and hears him shouting at the top of his lungs.

Vegito's mindscape

UUUHHHHH! This ball is fucking hard to absorb, should of just kept the ! Can't fail again. Everyone is putting their trust in me. Don't worry "The-One-Above-All " your end is near and I will avenge my family.

Exit mindscape

Toaa immediately shoots at Vegito after realizing what he is attempting to be stopped by shockwave of pure energy and power. " Ready Toaa or is it The-One-Above-All. Now come at me you stupid fuck!" Vegito replies confidently. Toaa recovers and launches again with an intent to kill on the first punch. Vegito concentrates with all of his will power to his hands producing a intense ball of white with light capable of challenging a supernova ." NOW! SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA! EAT THIS TOAA!". Launching his greatest attack at the godlike deity and Toaa unable to evade going to fast to change directions attempts to stop it with his hands. To Toaa the blast burns and his whole body to his heart feels something he hasn't felt for so long, fear…. " you know Toaa(grunting) if I'm idiot then think, why would your leader send you to a fight that you could have easily won but didn't…." With sudden realization Toaa realized that his boss relied on his cocky attitude to win but lead to his demise. Unable to stop the beam, in a last minute effort to get his revenge in death sends two balls of white and dark energy towards Vegito giving him a majority of his power that will give Vegito a chance to get his full revenge against his leader. In a explosion of pure energy spreads out engulfing planets at a slow rate like the big bang explosion. Vegito realizing his mistake unknowingly calls upon The-One-Above-All's power to contain it inside his body. It works but Vegito needs to burn the excess power or die from overload. With blood spilling from his cuts, muscles ripping, and his mind ripping apart vegito's body begins to shake uncontrollably until he slowly fades from his universe." Well, looks like my fight ends….. Oh well, it was a good run and hopefully a new hero can rise to defeat the evil and restore peace(sigh) hopefully I can see everyone again when this pain ends". With those last words The greatest and last of his kind, the legendary saiyan Vegito leaves this life and a universe to defend itself from evil once more.

Please review and corrections with suggestions welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

**okay after this chapter they will be longer and suggestions are welcomed along harem choices or fights that might happen**

 **Anyways here is the next part**

 ***I do not own marvel or DBZ**

*marvel universe*

*During civil war ….

Swinging from tall skyscrapers with acrobatic finesse and without fear of the world, Spiderman doing what he does best. Currently being chased for not registering with the greats but choosing to be or remain a vigilante and help the little man in time of need sticking to his motto " with great power comes greater responsibility" to stop the pain he felt from past failures and preventing that from anyone else. Dodging buildings and staying low Spiderman is being chased by those who sided with the government and are paid to hunt down heroes they served with. Some go as far as threatening their families to force them to register. With spiderman as an exception he refused therefore leading him to be hunted down like an animal and threatening aunt may. "well lets see it has been 2 months since the SHRA and still old Norman wants me to join….Ha! That'll be the day when world peace is declared and all villains become heroes. Now where am I ….. Oh yeah! Being chased by Iron man and ." spiderman thought out loud still dodging repulsor blasts and photon beams from the duo putting the street level hero on ice." Come on tin head, I'm pretty sure those high-tech eyes in those helmet can hit lil ol' me, you want to stay still because let me tell you spider sense really helps" spiderman quipped further angering the iron avenger. " Ms. Marvel I don't blame you for wanting to hit me since you have the aim a shaky old man would be able to challenge and probably win. Did I tell you how "marvelous" your outfit looks but not that hair OH GOD! What did you do to it?...I just sealed my fate didn't I ?" spiderman turns around to look at the duo seeing iron man's eyes turn red and Ms. Marvel's eyes bright yellow with yellow mist sneaking out." Okaaaayyyyy… to the sewers it is "Spidey whispers to himself and uses a modified web cartridge to blind them long enough to rip off a manhole and escape into the tunnels while avoiding the disease infested waters. burning the webbing off barely misses the web slinger and yelling curses that the web head can still hear.(sigh)" why the fuck can't we catch a man in a spandex onesie " asks out loud to the iron avenger." Look Carol its not our fault he knows the layout of the city like his web shooters but hey I gotta plan to lure him out" stark explains to the power house hero. "Tony don't you dare use his family to force him into registering, that is an idiotic way to become public enemy number one" carol berates him. "Im not going to(yet…) but something else, don't worry about. By the way I agree with web head that hair is bad…(shit! Gotta think quick!) You can't punch me, I'm your boss, so go punch some random villain". gave him a glare that would make Doom double check what her abilities were. (sigh)"so who do we have to hu-" but was cut off from a massive bright light in the sky with a meteor shooting down to earth and impacting in the woods somewhere close to Westchester causing a massive shake in the whole country.

'HQ to iron man-, HQ to iron man, respond'

" iron man here, what the hell was that!"

'we don't know but Reed is on his way to the impact site to do scans if the foreign object.

'we need you and Captain Marvel to be there and secure the site and available support is on route with the good doctor'

" Who is the additional support HQ' asked

'She-hulk, Sentry, and yellow jacket'

" what the hell!, I thought this was a simple meteor falling from the sky. Why do we need this much support" Tony shouts into the radio.

'I don't know but it is a precaution since it did not only pass by the defensive systems of Stark industries but was felt all over the planet when it made contact'

' Now get moving to that site, you have your orders. We're not paying you to lollygag' HQ ends the transmission

"Let's go Tony, we got orders. Let move, the faster we are done the faster we can go home" says in a commanding tone of voice.

"YES SIR or ma'am " Tony quips

*Xavier institute*10 mins before impact

"Why must I explain that joining the registration defies all we teach at this institute and keeps us from being hunted by only siding with it and not participating in this affair" Emma Frost explains to Scott Summer, the leader of the Xmen and huge supporter of the SPRA." But by joining mutants can be seen as great help to the public by helping enforce laws and earn respect among the government" Scott counters ."why are you even telling me this, call the professor and give this argument I'm only the temporary head master while he away at the Senate" Down the hall way Logan and the team consisting of (Xmen code/ names) Beast, Psylocke, Rogue, Kitty, Kirk/nightcrawler, and Laura. Returning from cage matches as "training" but in Logan's case "team bonding" was his excuse the group approach the arguing pair" Um I think I'll go to my lab to research…. Stuff" Beast explained as he went to his lab." Great, if furball is leaving then I'm leaving to get me a drink before hearing those two go at it again" Logan replies leaving everyone else to approach the repetitive situation of the same issue since day one." Drop it now Scott before I turn you into a vegetable for the whole day" Emma Threatens but Scott doesn't fall for the bluff " you know the professor won't agree with me, that is why I need the support from someone such as you to help me convince Xavier. (Sigh) Scott, listen to me , I want to see mutants accepted into society more than anything but we can't achieve that through violence and that is the thing I can't support" Emma concludes. "that can take decades to happen we need to act now if we are to finally be accepted into the world by humans." " Alright Scott, you want to go participate in the SPRA go ahead but leave those that just want to help the public and not threaten it with enforcing the law on those of a lesser being or hunting heroes, now this argument is over right?" . "yeah whatever" Scott leaves barely casting a glance towards the others. " well that was productive, wouldn't you agree girls" kitty jests. " please don't start, I got enough problems with the children" emma begins. "Sugah you need a break, ah suggest a ladies night out for , what do ya say sugah? Rogue offers to help alleviate Emma's pain, in truth Rogue doesn't like Emma but accepts her for trying to redeem herself for past crimes against Xavier. "well that sounds great but I- " she doesn't get to finish as a flashing white light engulfs the entire area of the mansion followed by a massive sound shattering all windows. After the window the whole foundation shakes knocking everything to the ground along with other expensive items. Cracks appear along the walls and chunks of the ceiling fall. After 4 mins all is panic and everyone is checking for injured or those trapped in the debris. Outside the whole forest is in shambles but still capable of remaining intact but in the mountains a huge hole is present with smoke rising giving a beacon like appearance of its arrival." Logan, get Scott and take a team to that crash site and investigate what it was" Emma commanded by" What importance does it have, its just a meteor that landed close to the building" realization hits him while Emma gives him the reason" no meteor should be able to fly by the space defense system and if that happens the government would have sent a hero to go stop it or destroy it before it even reached the atmosphere, now hurry and take a team" Emma tells Logan again. With the whole team gathered along with Scott they take the blackbird to the impact site expecting the SPRA to be there but in fact they are not. Wolverine is flying the blackbird with the whole team preparing just in case of a fight and Scott is oddly quiet throughout the whole flight gathering information of what has occurred. " appears the meteor has already made national news" Scott explains looking over a news report" look guys" Scott pulls up news reports from around the world ' we have been receiving reports of intense earthquakes around the planet and mainly focused in the U.S. Now here is live footage of damage in various places' several images show places around the world with minimal damage but the poorer ones look much worse' on a positive note, no casualties have been reported within the 15 minute mark but still are receiving reports and will keep you updated on changes on the situation' Scott turns the projector off and faces the team." Well shit, I'm beginning to think this isn't a normal meteor if it causes this much damage" " I agree with boy scout here, if this causes this then it has to be on everyone's radar, let's just see what the hell it is and help if needed. Other than that lets finish this". Wolverines finishes and resumes flying while Scott goes in the back to do something.

*Xmen arrive at the crashsite*

HOLY SHIT! Kitty shouts seeing the devestation

In front of the Xmen was a clear path of destruction that made juggernaut's destructive runs look like a small tornado passed through. Trees looked to be nonexistent and flung all over the terrain, burned to a crisp and the ground ,15 feet in depth a leading up to the mountain where rocks were thrown aside after impact making a clean crater in the rock. " let's take a closer look at the mountain side, might find something worth looking" said Logan. Psylocke walking next to Logan givers her own opinion on the layout" Logan, I don't think a meteor can do this much damage and not leave a hint of rock or foreign debris" " I agree with you…think there is a body underneath that rubble?" Logan's gruff voice questions" "maybe or something dangerous"psylocke concludes."well here we are team, any suggestions?" " I see one pile of rocks so maybe there is something underneath it or possibly a small cavern, other than that I got nothing Scott" "Beast ,see anything that says danger around the area?" "As far as I can see the only thing is the area of damage but other than that it is safe" Beast concluded "Kitty!, can you go through and see what's inside?" "Yeah, it seems simple enough, be right back" Kitty responds and disappears in the rubble with the rest of the Xmen waiting and looking at the area with more details showing. Rogue approaches storm to ask something that has been bothering her " hey storm, is it possible to fix all this?" " that's a good question Rogue but I don't think my powers are enough to fix this but later we have to look into this issue" "ah mean you take care of plants, is it possible to fix it and restore it to normal?" " honestly, this problem is great and will require more than simple watering but yes Rogue , I believe it can be returned" "Thanks storm, ah was worried about this place and the animals" Understandable Rogue". " Damn kitty, hurry already we don't have all-day" Rogue grunts in frustration.

Kitty steps through rock muttering curses as she walks" why the fuck did I agree with this, I mean I could be walking towards a machine of pure death and POW! Shadowcat is casualty number one.(sigh) This is a lot of rock…..what the hell is that?" Kitty slows her walk to a few slow steps to see what she expected to be a death bot but was a man instead " Omg! How the hell did a man do all this and survive an impact of global proportions" upon closer inspection she pales at the blood slowly seeping out, bruises that are more black than purple, and clothes torn to shreds leaving little modesty for the man. With new found purpose she sprints back to the others alerting them of her discovery. "Cyclops! We have to hurry and move these rocks" "why Shadowcat, what did you discover." " There's man trapped under there ! And he's bleeding out". "Dammit, Scott use the optic blasts and clear it out" wolverine tells Cyclops but Cyclops explains that he might hurt the man underneath" Scott if he caused all this damage then he survive you little laser now do it! We don't have lots of time" "(sigh) Damn, guess the jig is up" Scott turns around and shouts towards the forest "NOW MAGNETO!" with that metal flew out and traps all the Xmen except for kitty who tries to run but is hit by stun gun from Scott and all her nerves become uncontrollable this rendering her useless. "Now, what a pleasant surprise Logan" MAGNETO taunted to the feral mutant " Erik hurry up we gotta go before the Avengers show up which will might be in a couple of minutes " shouted Scott but changed her skin taking on the blue pigment with red curls to add to her beauty. "fine mystique, juggernaut clear put the debris quickly and I don't care how just do it quick". "alright magneto, what do you want with the man in there?" attempting to look at the debris but failing did to his adamantium bones. " I don't know yet but if he can do all this 'pointing at the damage' and shake the world he has to be worth it" juggernaut getting angry because of so much rock but succeeds and clears the rest of the rock to reveal the man in question. Logan immediately analyzing the figure already tells he is a warrior forged from battle but instead more in a close physical battle without any weapons. Rogue sees the man and can already tell he needs medical attention or he will die but can't help but look at his well toned body, appearing to be carved out of granite, outlining in perfection. Like Rogue, mystique can't help but look either and like the idiot he is the juggernaut sees a weakling not worth the ounce of energy he used to free him. Storm tries harder to escape but is crippled by the metal and can't risk shooting lightning or she might harm the others and Psylocke can't get through to the enemy due magneto only bringing the juggernaut "cocky bastard "she mutters under her breath. "Alright, Marko pick him up and take him to their jet, 'looking at the xmen' we need to borrow your plane, don't worry we won't wreck it…we'll just destroy it to get them off our trail" magneto concludes and leaves with mystique followed by Marko. Laura the whole time being quiet asks" isn't the jet DNA locked" her question is shot down when the engines fire up and the blackbird takes flight and disappears over the horizon. "we really need better security for mystique " Logan grumbles." Now what?" Laura asks. "we wait for those idiots to show and give them the run down of the problem that has come up.

*1 minute ago*

The Avengers were already at the scene but were looking around the area for rocks and debris from the "meteor". The Avengers arrive at the main impact point to see a the Xmen glaring at them with wolverine and Laura growling in response to their appearance. " uuuhhhhh….. Its nice to see you and all but what are you doing here" iron man replies towards the Xmen. " We're here because you assholes show up like 15 mins late. We get here first, find out it is a man, and lose him before I get the chance to play nurse with him" kitty shouts only to realize what she says and turns beet red and walks away embarrassed. " basically what she said without the nurse part" Logan continues on the details of what happened while they were getting to the location. walks away in disbelief and because she still does not trust Rogue after so long breaking the awkwardness between each other." Alright l, Sentry and take to the skies and attempt to locate that plane ,everyone else is going back to HQ and fill in the commander and chief ". "we'll head back to the mansion and see if we can track the plane before they can destroy it. We need a lift as well, think of it as an apology for being fashionably late to something important" Logan responds to iron man.


	3. Chapter 3

* **author's note ***

 **I'm reading stories and taking notes and trying to find better ways to make the dialogue flow better and scene changes to occur so bear with me (again first fanfiction) anyways enjoy and review with suggestions**

I do not own marvel or DBZ

" dialogue"

 _'Thougts/actions_ '

" radio communication "

(Emotions showing)

2 weeks after brotherhood kidnapping

In the depths of the brotherhood's hideout our fallen god remains unconscious while magneto discusses future plans with his lieutenants to further their goal of mutants supremacy. "What have you discovered my good doctor about our mystery man here?" well Magneto, it appears that his body is that of a normal humanoid body with specialized cells that appear to become stronger when damaged along with a higher bone density than most. Other than that that is all I can discover at the moment Magneto " explains sinister. Hearing the results of hour upon hours of blood work magneto is underwhelmed. His flawless thinking make logical sense, _'how can one man shake the world to its core just by landing or more like crashing and live!?'_ Staring at the figure Magneto can already deduce that this man is something but he doesn't know what. It mattered little, he would plan and come up with solutions to the recent crisis. Preparing to leave Magneto spots mystique enter the room and sit by the man reading a book. Chuckling to himself he walks out of the observation room and leaves mystique to her own way of relaxing. While reading mystique looks closely at the patient studying his body in detail and blushes as she thinks naughty thoughts of what she would do to him. Without warning his breathing becomes rapid and body shakes uncontrollably for 5 seconds than floats in the air. With sudden burst of power two auras flicker back and forth between red and white as if deciding which one was more powerful and in control. After a full minute his body drops back on the bed and ends with utter silence. Releasing a breath she realized she was holding she approached the bed with caution. Looking closely as eyes fluttered open, her yellow eyes meeting onyx ones. "hello handsome " he hears her beautiful dark voice filled with confidence . Now with a less sedated mind he looks closer at the female. Wearing black tight leather that clung to her perfect curves and a black tank top that held together large breast and was cut off to show her toned stomach. This leaves him thinking how to respond to her remark " hello my blue goddess" he finally replies. Blushing greatly and thinking how foolish of her to show that emotion. " where am I?" she hears his question snapping her out of her thoughts " Earth my alien friend" " how did you know I was an alien" he questions her. "you fell out of the sky and hit the ground with enough force to shake the planet". She replied. Taking the time to finally sense out his surrounding but not being able to find his family and only sense strong powers all over the planet , some evil, others good. Slowly getting to his feet and rolling his powerful shoulders with the distinct popping, signifying the lack of usage. Wanting to get straight down business and retrieving information. Seeing in her eyes the unknown amount of questions arising he immediately cuts her off before she can began" look, before you ask a shit ton of questions can I just show you?" shocked at his bold statement she nods in agreement. Getting closer than she hated to admit but liked the warmness that radiated from his body . " forehead to forehead " he instructs" you gotta be kidding!" she looks at him shocked" nope, now hurry up" he leans his forehead forward and she hesitates but complies. Looking into his now closed eyes she blushes at their closeness and continues to examine all his facial features, admiring how handsome he actually is" it works if you close your eyes as well" he said chuckling out loud. Grunting in annoyance she closes her eyes and is bombarded with images of an earth unlike their own where the world is at peace and many species live amongst each other with no conflict. Images of villains threatening his world paid the price with their lives. She sees a family happily enjoying a reunion and smiling faces brought warmth to her heart making her wish for a family to love and live in peace. Ending the transfer of memories their foreheads remained with both of them looking into each others eyes. Vegito sees the pain in her eyes, the horrors committed to by mankind , and the loneliness that follows. Vegito proceeds to wrap his arms around her waist surprising her but she doesn't attempt to push him away. She wraps her arm around his neck while both still gaze at each other , leaning closer till….

"Hey! Mystique, Magneto needs to see you" shouts sabertooth and he enters the room to see the man sitting on the bed with mystique looking at her book with a blush. " tell Erik to come in here to talk with our newest associated" " pfft do it yourself lazy ass" he growls out but is surprised to hear threatening growl from the mysterious man on the bed. Deciding to just comply and be left alone sooner leaves and a few minutes later Magneto returns eyeing the man with caution" why are you looking at me like that old man" Vegito questions "sorry but I'm wary around those with who I have zero knowledge about " " Understandable" standing he offers a friendly handshake to break the ice. Hesitantly taking it Magneto asks" well a gentlemen at least, alright what are you? He asks the main question Vegito will head in the future. Choosing to lie he says he can't remember anything prior to just waking up in a building. Buying it Magneto ends the questioning since he believes the impact most likely caused his unconsciousness and memory lost. Explaining and using lies he tells him his resistance or Brotherhood recovered his body before the government could take him away to perform experiments. " I guess I owe you but what can I do to help?" he lies . "you need to come to the hanger, we will give you a physical to see where you stand amongst our ranks" Magneto leaves and leaving the pair alone while mystique glares at Vegito. Sensing the glare he looks at her " what ?" he asks" why did you lie to him?" " I lied to him because I sensed evil in him, his idea is solid but I want to test him to see how far he will go" " how will you do that?" she looks at him with the same glare" I know he wants to rule humans and most likely kill them but what about those that want to help? Will he just kill them? The innocent? Or will he try to unify a world to become better?" hearing his reasons she begins to wonder how will he react, will he unify or destroy humans even the innocent ones that supported the mutants right. With no more questions this leaves the pair alone in a awkward silence. Choosing to apologize for his actions" look, I'm sorry about what I did. Its been a while since I've met such a beautiful woman" (blushing)" it alright…just don't let it happen again" she finishes but deep down she yearns for the contact again but chooses to remain a distance ' dammit! Why am I feeling this way about a man I just met. Then again he showed me his whole life to me and only me so it feels nice to be the only one to know what he really is. Should I show Erik or keep it a secret?' Great now I'm trusting him to see if Erik is truly evil and twisting his ideas' after a few moments of silence she begins to wonder how old he really is after seeing his children being grandparents" um Vegito, how old are you? " so wondering how old he himself he starts the math" lets see my kids were in their late eighties and grandkids in mid thirties so I guess I'm past 100 years old" he finishes, happy with his answer. Mystique's love for the man increases after hearing he is older than her and understands her pain from the images she saw as he protected the universe *** what do you expect when protecting a universe, sunshine and roses no there is some fucked up shit in vegito's universe that will be later told in the future*** without further questions she leaves quickly trying to stop her hammering heart. Vegito wanted to ask her age but last experiences told him to never ask a female that. Sighing he looks to the chair to see black sweats white long sleeve and black/white tennis shoes . heading towards the hangar he spots the man known as sabertooth talking to a giant with red armor. Stopping at the center where everything is set he is greeted by Magneto " welcome to the hanger, now lets see the strength ratio" lifting sixty tons was easy but he didn't want to give away his power so he stopped at a 100 tons. Speed was 60 while his abilities were flight and super strength . " well done, you are on par with juggernaut and now we need a new codename for you…phantom or legend" picking none of them and choosing legion while being approached by Magneto" why legion ?" he asks" " I like it and my voice sounds like me multiple people to anyone who listens closely". He respond to Magneto" very well, now rest ,we have 2 weeks before I put you in the field and see why we risked our lives getting to you" with that he leaves our saiyan to become more acquainted with his new life and learn everything there is to learn.

 **(Elsewhere)* 2 weeks later***

"have you found them Tony" asks Norman Osborn. " No! It should have been simple but its like they just disappeared of the face of the planet" " well maybe you're not as smart as I was led to believe" " can it Osborn, I suspect an attack soon, why you may ask? Because there hasn't been any Brotherhood attacks for 3 weeks therefore there has to be one soon. I want captain marvel, sentry, and Thor on standby when this happens JARVIS" ' _RIGHT AWAY SIR'_ he hears his A.I supercomputer. " well, seems I stand corrected. Good job stark, I guess I'll leave you to planning" " see you later Norman" Tony replies " likewise" Norman responds and leaves preparing to take his patriot iron man suit back to D.C rather than wait for a plane. Passing a pissed off Carol Danvers and a Jessica drew following behind her trying to get her to talk. Letting out a long deep breath he leaves the mansion wanting to check in on the status of his dark avengers no one is aware of. Back with the two female superheroines " Carol wait the fuck up" " leave me alone jess , I'm not in the mood" " as your best friend you know I won't stop. Now what pissed you off so much" " wonderman " she growls out like the name was a disease" let me guess caught him making out with another woman " she assumes. Looking at her in shock" h-h-how the hell did you know?" she asks. " OMG! Its so fucking obvious he was cheating on you and if you also noticed he hit on a women whenever there's a chance, even with you in the room" with this new revelation she feels like a complete idiot for not noticing the signs " great I fuck up my hair and now I have bad taste in men" " hey like your hair you will recover and find that perfect man "Spiderwoman jokes with her long time best friend. " thanks jess, guess I have to get over it " " Oh no!" she shouts " don't you go into your wall of fake emotions and lock everyone out. You need to talk with me or at least someone that cares for your well being like…. Well like me" she finishes with a stern look. "I know but I just need something to punch and get my stress out….. Shut it jess!" " what, I didn't even say anything!" " but I knew what you were thinking with that sick mind of yours " readying to debate again they are cut off as they hear a shout of success from the monitor room in the avengers tower. " lets go Carol we found them" Tony orders." Who?" the Brotherhood he finishes and takes flight." Gotta go je-" looking around d she is surprised to find out she is the only one there pulling out her avengers I'd card and contacts jessica" Jess ,where are you?" Carol asks " _on my way to Xavier's mansion".no reply from Carol. " Hey!, I want to kick magneto's ass back to where ever he came from. Now hurry up or you'll miss all the ass kicking"_ " I'm in no rush, there wont even be a challenge once me , sentry, and Thor arrive" " _hey, you never know, spiderwoman out_ " she cuts off the transmission leaving Carol in silence. "(sigh) let just get this day over with" she says to herself and takes flight out of the hangar to Xavier's mansion.

(Night before upcoming fight)

Needing time for himself he leaves the base to find a cliff and looks at the full moon without any fear whatsoever . Ever since mastering his ssj 4 he lived in no fear of changing to the beast that would most likely obliterate the planet if he ever came out. A few hours pass by until midnight hits and the moon shines at its brightest. So engrossed in his thoughts he doesn't notice the figure sneak up behind and tackle him to the ground ending with her on top of him. " well I found my prey, now what?" she says but gasps as she sees his eyes have turned yellow with a black outline and black pupil. Slowly growling he responds in a deep seductive voice" I think you have this the wrong way Raven" he growls that sends shivers up her spine. Losing her confidence she attempts to get up but is held down by her hips with her straddling him. "you want to know something ,Raven" he drags out her name sending electricity through her entire being. To low for many people to hear "what?" she asks in a low voice. " on a full moon like tonight is mating season for saiyans and I'm looking for a new mate" he declares as he whispers in her ear. " you mean like a girlfriend" " no, a wife sounds close " . Raven didn't know what to say. She could try to decline but deep down she wants a protector, someone that genuinely cares for her and be the one to be held by his strong arms at night. Over the whole 3 weeks she has had the chance and look deeper into the memories Vegito shared with her and learn how protective he is of anyone he cares about. He remains pure of heart but smart enough to look at the world in a new light.

(LEMON)

Leaning her face closer and invading his personal space. " yes…" she seductively responds . no longer able to contain his lust for her he passionately kisses her sending a roaring flame through their entire beings . clawing at his chest he begins to growl and leave passionate kisses soon her jawline to her chest. Giggling out loud" your so cute when you giggle Raven" he confesses leaving Raven blushing even more. Pushing her onto her back he leans over and rips her too off exposing beautiful DD breast. Her pants follow the same fate and she feels cold air reach her. Taking his hand and traveling downward to her navel area he runs the cloth in circles drawing out a low moan from Raven. Moving up to her face is kisses her again and moves to her breast sucking each one while listening to Raven moans. Becoming agitated she prepares her own way of teasing him but before she can act she feels two large fingers enter her being. Moaning even louder she thrust her hips forward to meet his pumping fingers drawing closer to her orgasm but he abruptly stops. Panting and breathing hard she growls out loud looking at her future mate" why the fuck you stop Vegito" she angrily replies. " just wanted to see your expression " he laughs to himself. Pouncing on him she is on top and in control. Nibbling at his neck as if on instinct she rips his shirt off exposing a body forged from battle and scars that make any woman faint. Tracing all his muscle Raven leads kisses to all the way down to his pants. Ripping those as well, her eyes widen at the site. Standing tall in all its glory, 13 inches with a 7 inch girth , his manhood ready to be used again after so many decades. Her mouth watering she grips his shaft, her hand can't fully wrap around it, she begins to stroke him while adding saliva. His growling ,a pleasant sound in her ears, bringing confidence back to her as she has control over her saiyan mate. Preparing to take him in her mouth, she licks the tip slowly and devours him but unable to reach the base. Tears stinging her eyes she pulls back for air and go down again. Repeating this process for 5 minutes she wants him more than ever, she needs him inside her, and lays on her back. Opening her legs as an invitation he gets up and leans over her. "ready?" he asks. Without hesitation she responds "always my love". With all words said he slowly enters her and hears a loud gasp and claws scratching his back as hard as possible. Growling in her ear from the pain on his back he is halfway there till he meets the entrance of her womb. Pulling out he begins thrusting in and out of her. With her mind filled with nothing but love and pleasure she kisses him passionately. Her hands in his gravity defining hair with her tongue hanging out trying to catch her breath as be makes love to her. No longer able to hold back she cries out " harder Vegito!". Stopping abruptly he looks her straight in the eyes" are you sure Raven?" " yes Vegito, make love to me like the saiyan you are" she whispers in his ears. No longer containing his saiyan side he buried his entire length inside her. No longer able to speak she remains speechless with wide eyes. Vegito begins kissing her neck and nibbling at it causing her to become lost in pleasure and repeating only three phrases. Yes Vegito , I love you and make me your mate. Minutes turned hours, they tried various positions with her on top , on her knees, and him standing while she rode him in the air. After 17 orgasms from her, Vegito feels his limits reach and announces his finish" Raven I'm coming!" grunts as he takes her missionary. Screaming at the top of her lungs" Do it inside, I want to feel all of you inside me!" picking up his pace he leans in her ear " come with me Raven" he whispers. Locking lips one last time they scream together, his seed filling her full till it overflows and her flies mixing with hers as he stays inside of her . As if reading his mind she bites into his neck with her sharp fangs drawing blood while he does the same on saiyan instinct. They both close their eyes as feelings , thoughts, and energies entwine with each other as they fall from their sex high. Vegito rolls over with Raven laying on top of his chest while he was still inside her.

(Lemon end)

Vegito getting tired gets up to head back to the base and extends an arm to mystique. " you have to carry me my love, I can't feel my legs as she attempts to stand. Chuckling, he picks her bridal style and carries her to her room. Avoiding the patrols he swiftly moves into her room and puts her down in bed to sleep. Preparing to leave to avoid being caught he turns but is stopped by a hand on his arm" please stay with me, I don't want to sleep alone anymore" she pleads. Laying on the bed and spooning his blue goddess ,he wraps a protective arm around his mate while looking at the bite mark he left to bond them to each other. Hearing her snoring he laughs to himself and slowly falls into a lovely dream with mystique.

(Hour before fight)

To mystique last night was a dream and she hoped it wasn't. She was grateful that she felt a strong arm still wrapped around her and blushes when she felt something leaking down her legs and onto the bed. " **I should've said something but I don't feel bad if I do get pregnant because I know he would protect us"** she thinks in her head. " **I will always protect you** " she hears in her head . eyes widening she turns to face him with a look of confusion **. " we bonded last night when we bit each other, in saiyan heritage that's how we always knew where our mates were and how they felt** " he finishes inside her head." Your just full of surprises are you saiyan? "she announces as she gets more comfortable against his body. " you know we have to leave in 1 hour , right?" "just shut up and let me enjoy my moment " she says as she leans into his neck smelling her bite mark.

After getting ready mystique donned her black combat pants with skull belt and black tank top with a gun holster. Looking at Vegito she looks with an amused look as he tries to put his uniform on. Black combat vest with rolled up white long sleeve shirt, combat pants with black boots and the domino mask with a hood that covered the hair she loved to play with. Finally achieving his task he looks at mystique with a serious expression " I want you to know I'm going to stay with the Xmen, if Magneto shows his true colors. I just want to know if you'll be there with me?" looking at her mate, she is caught between staying and wanting to help him and not betraying her kind but when it comes down to it, it all depends on what Magneto will do to get what he wants. " we'll see when the time comes, other than that I can't make no promises" she looks into his eyes before leaving to prepare for the mission.

Upon entering vegito's ears pick up another inspirational speech given by Magneto before departure. Looking unimpressed by his speech when the Brotherhood mutant finishes he turns around only to come face to face with the feral mutant of the Brotherhood, sabertooth. " I smell her on you" he growls out" hurt her and expect me to be at your throat waiting to gut you" he threatens as he turns to board the jet. Looking unintimidated he cast a glance at mystique as approached. " what was all that about ? He asks " I had a son with him" she pauses" I had to kill him because he was hurting people for sport and threatening our cause" she said with little to no emotion at all " just another issue in my life I had to solve by myself " she whispers to herself. " **you're not alone no more"** he tells her through the link. Smiling she boards the jet followed by Magneto as he orders Vegito to carry juggernaut to land. " what! I gotta carry fat ass to land!" he angrily yells. " think of it as a way to bond with another teammate. Looking as the jet takes off, Vegito turns to marko Cain" alright fat ass lets go" " you know it's muscle dipshit" Vegito sarcastically replies " oh really, I didn't notice the bulging muscles and the size of your body to notice" " fuck you, now hurry up and carry me to land" Vegito floats up to his helmet to get a grip on the giant" keep talking shit and I'll have to drop you in the ocean" Vegito warns and earns a few chuckles from the surrounding members of the Brotherhood.

Catching up with the plane with little effort they reach land and get close to a camp they had set up as a staging point for the assault. " alright my brothers and sister, we hit the mansion head on with a large strike team, we send a small team to infiltrate the lower levels preferably you mystique along with legion, quicksilver, and scarlet witch" he gestured towards the female with scarlet colors and the man with goggles and a lightning bolt costume. " pyro and sabertooth with me, we have to prepare the others. Mystique, take your team and get into position to await my signal" she nods in acknowledgement but before Magneto leaves Vegito asks" what if there are avengers waiting for us? I'm pretty sure they have been scanning the planet looking for us after recovering the fallen object from the Xmen". " then we'll have to improvise when the situation arises, dismissed" with that mystique and her squad sneak to their waiting spot getting reconnaissance on the mansion. Not wanting to interfere with mystique and quicksilver's planning on how to disable the security systems Vegito walks to a nice tree to sit under and relax. Noticing the curious gaze of a certain witch he cracks open one of his eyes. " can I help you scarlet?" He asks. " who are you?" she directly asks. "I'm a mutant just like everybody else you know" " most mutants I know are not as hot as you" she boldly tells him. Feeling rage all of a sudden he looks in the direction of mystique to see yellow eyes bore into his. ' **hey, don't look at me with those eyes , she said it , glare at her** ' he tells mystique through the bond. Ignoring her for now he brings his attention to Wanda who got closer to inspect his physique but it quickly ends when an large explosion is heard at the mansion along with defense systems coming online. " lets move! " mystique shouts. Vegito grabs Raven and quicksilver carries wanda as he runs to the outside wall with Vegito flying above. " legion, punch a hole in the wall" Raven orders. Quickly obeying , the team enters the hole in the wall and fly down the halls to the elevator.

' DNA print please'

" I'm surprised they haven't improved security since last time" mystique confidently replied. Waiting patiently the elevator opens to real the lower levels of the Xmen training/command center

'intruder alert/ intruder alert!' the PA announces.

"Alright quicksilver, get to it!" Raven orders. Faster than anyone except Vegito could see all the weapons and safety measures are disabled within 5 mins. " getting slow brother" wanda taunts Pietro . " whatever sis , can we hurry up now?" without wasting any time they reach the main control room and mystique begins hacking into the computer with ease. Wanda and Vegito stand guard and watch as mystique moves with quick fingers. Looking at her ass as she works Vegito sends a message through the bond ' **you know, I've never noticed how those pants make your ass look awesome** ' "k-k-keep a lookout you two!" she yells at them both. Smirking he turns around and resumes watch. A few minutes later Vegito feels shock and horror flow through the bond. "How could he?" he hears . " what happened ? Vegito asks walking next to her. Looking at the screen she sees the various locations of sentinels that are kept secret by the Xmen to prevent further use **. 'he plans to use them to target humans and the heroes** ' he tells her through the link. ' I just sent the data go without looking…. Its all my fault' she whispers in his head. Wanda and Pietro look at this with disgust" what the hell father!" Pietro yells. "we gotta get topside mystique , lets go " Vegito yells. Returning to the elevator they hit the top floor and begin sprinting to the exit. " alright, Pietro carry your sister and get her out of here. Me an-" " no, we're not going back if he plans to do this. We have to warn the avengers whether we like it or not" explains wanda . " no, don't tell the government controlled ones. Tell the secret avengers in New York" mystique orders the twins . " what about you two?" " we'll stay and provide a distraction" Vegito explains. " Fuck, alright let's go wanda" he picks her up and nods to the two mutant rogues and takes off the same way they entered the building. After a few moments of silence "MYSTIQUE!" they turn around and see every one of the Xmen along with the avengers Captain Marvel, sentry, iron man, Spiderwoman, and Thor. " well shit" Vegito mutters. Captain Marvel, energy burning bright, slowly stalks towards Raven till Vegito stands in front of her protectively. " we don't want a fight lady" Vegito explains. " you sound like you can take all of us down and still escape" sentry points out. " I can, now stand down and let us leave" anger coursing through sentry, teleporting behind Vegito" wha- gggaaahhhhh! " Vegito yells in pain as sentry holds him in a chokehold. Feeling his pain, mystique yells, begging him to stop hurting Vegito. Vegito was still obscured from the hood on his head hiding his face, sentry yanks it away revealing his face to everyone. All the Xmen gasp at seeing his face" T-t-that's ….." kitty begins " quiet kitty" Rogue whispers in her ear. The avengers were unaffected by the torture except for Jessica and Captain Marvel. " what the hell sentry, let the man breath! "Jessica yelled out. " no, he talks big but I don't nlsee nothing special". Mystique , still trying to loosen his arm was thrown off and hit the wall by the Xmen losing consciousness .Losing air fast' vegito thought' **holy shit! He's strong'** . upon seeing mystique thrown against the wall Vegito was done talking. His saiyan side taking over, he began gathering power while everyone continued watching. Acting faster than anyone saw, sentry was thrown through the wall outside. Acting quickly Thor threw his hammer with Captain Marvel flying after him. Iron was simply watching but like everyone else was shocked " how the hell did he just do that?" he looked at the others but found himself alone while everybody was outside watching the fight.

(Outside)

" You fucked up the moment you threw her at the wall!" Vegito yelled. Getting up quickly he faced the mutant that threw him outside with ease" I'm sorry that bitch couldn't –" **BOOM** !. Not even expecting the punch, sentry was hunched over trying to catch his breath " Don't call my mate a bitch" he whispered into his ear. Not being able to sense Thor, he was whacked in the head by his hammer sending him flying into the forest away from the school. Landing in the clearing, Vegito slowly stood up , shaking his head as he stood began wondering why he couldn't sense the hammer wielding man. Not expecting a captain marvel rushing him he is immediately tackled into the ground with her on top. "give up now" she orders. " are you going to let me or continue working on top of me" blushing as she notices their position she is caught off guard as he throws her into more trees. Standing up he hears sentry landing a coupe of feet away from him. " I'm going to make you pay for that cheap shot to the gut" " and I'm going to break both of your fucking arms boy scout" deciding to use vegeta's fighting style he crouches low with both hands raised in claws. " what's this, you know karate ninja boy" he laughs . Vegito done talking launches at sentry in full speed while sentry gets into a brawler stance. The two make impact resulting in a small crater where they stand. Throwing fast and precise punches sentry is caught off guard and throws sloppy punches to try and hit Vegito. Not believing it was possible to hit and dodge at the same time, he was launched into the mountains by a fierce roundhouse from Vegito. Captain marvel watching the match decides to join in and help her fellow avenger. Hearing her battle cry he turns around to stop the incoming punch from connecting to his jaw. Looking straight into her blue eyes he knows she is ready for a fight and trains non stop to become something better. Lost in thought he is hit with a right hook from Captain Marvel and followed up with a fierce kick to his chest. Sliding to a stop his saiyan blood pumps with adrenaline . sentry recovering from his earlier attempt to fight vegito returns more furious than before. With an outline of yellow energy his power rises while Captain Marvel readies herself for the fight. Hearing Thor land behind he prepares for a 3 vs. 1 matchup. 'Damn!, I know they have strength on their side, but aside from the female the others have zero fighting technique' he summarized in his head " I'm going to say this again, give up now!" he heads Captain Marvel order. "Too late Carol, he dug his own grave" sentry angrily stated. Having no choice he spreads his legs shoulder width apart and hunches over. " what is he-" but she is cut off as winds pick up suddenly and the entire area shakes under the awesome power of Vegito. Screaming at the top of his lungs his hair begins to flicker between gold and black, lightning hits the area around the saiyan and dark clouds form above.

( back at the mansion) 3 minutes before transformation

Waking up from her brief unconsciousness she wakes up upon hearing the screaming of her mate all around her and feels the raw power flowing out of him. Iron man flies towards the location at fast speeds while the other Xmen and spiderwoman look towards the growing light in the forest with confusion." What the hell is happening!" Jessica asks. She then feels the shaking of the entire area with lightning shooting around the dark clouds. " Its Vegito" they hear the voice behind them, mystique. Watching her warily they question" is that the man that fell out of the sky" collossus asks. " yes, it is…" she says as looking towards the light. "whoa whoa whoa !, are you telling me all of you knew what he looked like and didn't bother to tell the avengers?" asks in shock. " we don't trust your avengers anymore jess, and besides, with Norman leading, everything has become worse than it already was" kitty responds. Agreeing with them herself " I hate Norman as much as spiderman but I only joined to stay close to Carol. Other than that don't expect old Norman to know what he is" she reassures them. Wolverine the observer he is "what's the plan with you two Raven" a visible smirk that everyone is unsure of what it meant. " he is going to kick their asses and we are going to hide out somewhere" she responds. Knowing the plan to hide out in the mansion when the avengers are unconscious and make them think they ran away as far as possible. Emma Frost scans her brain and sees the whole plan but doesn't announce it and waits for the avengers to leave . " look !" kitty shouts out. Everybody looking out they notice the winds seize and the clouds slowly part ways.

(Back with Vegito and the avengers)

His hair now standing taller with a few locks of golden hair falling at the sides of his face , his eyes are emeralds of green with more fierceness , and his muscles all bigger than before. The flame surrounding him shifts in unpredictable patterns and his body is surrounded in sparks of bio- lightning. " sorry that took so long. Wanted to make boy scout shit himself before I knock him out." Be laughs out loud at sentry's reaction . " what, thought I couldn't make blonde look better than you hothead" iron man arriving sees the new threat and takes a full minute to look in awe as he looks like a god. Quickly relaying orders " avengers attack him now!" they all fly at him from different directions readying for contact he sends a burst of power towards iron man shorting out his armor and he blocks all three punches from the avengers. Disappearing he see Thor spot him first and throws his hammer at the saiyan, full speed. " you know, I'm getting real sick of this hammer you stupid robot" he announces shocking Captain Marvel. " How can a robot have that much strength " she asks in shock. "Norman created him to help " she heard iron man say as he struggled to lift his armor. Not surprised by the statement sentry looks in time to see Thor make contact but is stopped by his neck being gripped in vegito's hand. " how dare you ruin someone's image as a god by being this weak copy of the real thing" he finishes as he crushes the neck of the robotic Thor * now you see why Thor didn't have any lines throughout the whole event* looking down he still sees the robot trying to fight back" I forgot how annoying robots are. Ripping the robot in two he throws the pieces back to the mansion….

(mansion)

" I wonder what is happ-" Bobby Drake is cut off as two pieces of a robot lands in front of them. Screaming in a high pitch voice he falls on his ass scrambling away. Laughing nonstop spiderwoman walks up to the robot when a crushed Mjolnir lands on his head effectively killing it " …" she can't find the words to describe what just happened. Walking back she sees iron man flying back towards them but in a free fall style. " incoming!" she screams as Tony flies into the mansion destroying several rooms in the process. Still not being able to move he hears the voice of nightcrawler " your paying for all of this, you know that right" he says in his German accent. Groaning out loud he lays there waiting for collossus to come get him. Mystique laughing to herself hears her mate talking" did **I hit my mark with the hammer?** "he asks " **totally". "hahahaha!** " she hears him laugh inside her head. After a while she hears him again " **tell everyone to watch out here comes another asshole"**

Back with the others….

Standing with mouths wide open they see Vegito dispose of iron man and robot-Thor robot-Thorin less than 30 seconds. No longer holding back, sentry flies at Vegito with one punch aimed at his face. Eyes glowing with energy he throws his hardest punch that could knock out the hulk if it connected. With a thundering BOOM the entire area is engulfed in a blinding white light. Captain Marvel's vision recovering looks up at what the results were. Eyes widening she sees vegito's leg raised with his arms folded and a smirk on his calm face and sentry's fist planted in his shin. Shocked at what happened sentry doesn't ow how to respond' How! H-h-h-he just blocked it without any effort and with HIS LEG!' he thinks but his thoughts seize when he hears the sound bone breaking and pain shooting up his arm. " aaahhhh! MY ARM!" " Told you I was going to break your arm" Vegito says to the godlike being. Floating away cradling his shattered arm with eyes wide and mouth open but no sound coming. Deciding on revealing sentry's mistakes " you made three mistakes today no wait, four mistakes. One: (he uses his fingers) you showed up unprepared. Two: (whispering ) you hit my mate and knocked her unconscious. Three: you let your emotions ruled you and it led to a reaalllyyy stupid choice. You have all this power but no skill to make you more powerful. Looking at the way you act I assume you never had a real challenge so you thought you were indestructible. Well let me tell you my golden rule of the universe: There will ALWAYS be someone stronger than you, better than you , and deadlier than you" picking sentry up by the throat he sends a message to Raven " **Did my hammer hit its mark? " totally "** . laughing in his head he finishes his train of thought and looks at sentry's other arm. Throwing a punch at his shoulder , Vegito effectively breaks sentry's whole arm from the impact. Screaming in pure pain Vegito alerts Raven ' **tell everyone to watch out, here comes another asshole** ' he throws sentry towards the mansion and waits…." Come on come on commmeee oonnnnn!" he repeats to himself. Sentry is sailing towards the statue in too much pain to stop himself* I mean come on , how much pain do you expect to feel when you have the power of a million suns*. ' **DING** ' !" Hell yeah! " Vegito yells in victory as he sees the the body of sentry stuck in the center of the x signifying a perfect shot. Turning around to face the last avenger , he is surprised to see her less than a foot away ,floating and glaring at him. " now for a real fight" he states. Determination and excitement flowing through her she begins to form a plan to get on his level of power. " I know your holding back your power" she stated "so what if I am?" he challenges " I'll make a deal, hit me with your strongest energy attack and if I lose consciousness, I'll tell my partner to let you go" deep down she hopes her plan works if not, she is going to look really stupid. " Beautiful and bold. Okay Captain, deal" with those final words he powers up and takes aim with his hands cupped at his sides. Still blushing she clenched her hands and prepares to take the full blast. "KA…ME…..HA…..ME…." toning the power down ,he doesn't want to destroy a huge piece of the earth by getting to excited. To everyone watching there is a huge blue light making the whole sky dark. Seeing the bright blue of power in his hands, she looks him straight in the eyes waiting. "Get ready! HAAAAAA!" . with that the blue ball expands, 20 ft in diameter and engulfs Captain Marvel. Expecting approaching darkness she is flooded with pure energy. Her body comes to life and all her senses dramatically increase. Her whole spirit skyrockets and she laughs in complete joy. Hearing the laughter, Vegito stops the flow of power, returning the area to its original lighting . "what?" he asks. He is genuinely confused after seeing her smiling and shes glowing as bright as him.' _What the hell? How!? Oh man, those eyes look deadly and they appear to look…..lustful?'_ he asks himself. Seeing her bite her lower lip in a seductive way . "Well fuck me" he says out loud. "maybe later " she whispers but is clearly heard by the saiyan before she launches at him.

Back with the others….

" Wow….." Rogue mutters when seeing sentry stuck in the center of the statue of a x. Spiderwoman looking at the results " I guess I have to get ready for Carol to come flying in unconsci-" but abruptly cut as the entire forest shakes from the landing of the last two fighters. Jessica looking closely can see Carol straddling Vegito as she punched him. Noticing a few more things , like seeing her grinding his bottom as she punched him with a huge smile on her face. Raven seeing this is immediately pissed off but refrains herself from trying to fight, seeing as she is outclassed. Vegito throws Carol off of him and gets up with a smile on his face as well. Both looking to test each other launch their fist towards the other's face. The whole place shakes and everyone sees a blur of fist and kicks hitting Carol and Vegito in a fast fight. Knocking Carol away, Vegito is bruised with his shirt barely hanging on to him and rips in his pants. Carol has tears in her uniform and a bit of her cleavage is visible through the tears. Still smirking at each other they decide to have one last round against each other. Captain marvel hit Vegito square in the face and he retaliates with a kick to he stomach. She uppercuts then throws a right hook with a sweeping leg. Still feeling the right hook he falls victim to the sweeping leg but expertly recovers and does a spinning kick to her face followed with a straight punch to her stomach. Flying back and recovering, Carol raises her fist and shoots toward at fast speeds. Vegito loving the match refuses to use more power flies at Carol to meet her head on with his fist raised. In the last second Jessica shouts at everyone " Get down!" . In slow motion the two fist sail by each other. Carol's punch nails him in the temple and his fist nails her in her temple as well. Blow back by each other they skid on the ground, both unconscious with smiles on their face as they both surrendered to the darkness


	4. Chapter 4

*author's note*

THIS IS REDITED and if you read this chapter please skip to the dark avenger fight scene. That's where it is changed.******

A/N

1) Vegito learns about the heroes but not what their powers were

2) I really suck at introducing characters but I try

3) A lot of characters are OOC and I'm still working on dialogue

4) It basically makes sense that even though Vegito is powerful he is not the strongest in strength therefore making him vulnerable to strong attacks unless he focuses on the point of impact with his energy EX: sentry hitting his leg

5) Warning: Vegito is going to have a MASSIVE harem ( suggestions welcomed)

Other than that enjoy the story

"VEGITO!" mystique shouted after seeing him on the ground unconscious and in a small crater. Being the first to reach him, she turns him around to inspect his damages" why the fuck didn't you end this fight! You're basically god!" she harshly whispered so the others couldn't hear. Looking towards the other checking on Captain Marvel she prepares to carry him and escape before the others notice they are gone. "stop" someone called out. Turning around, she is surprised to see Emma Frost looking right at her." You have nowhere to go and won't make it far without hell" " we'll do our best now leave us alone" " don't be stupid, he needs medical attention and a place to hide from Osborn and his avengers" looking at Vegito she notices his body has several cuts leaking blood and bruises forming. 'as much as I hate this I have no choice. We won't it that far and they could hide us from the avengers. When it comes down to it there is only one choice' she debated in her head. Exhaling shakily " what do you suggest Frost " " We take him inside before iron man powers back up and take him to the lower levels, to the medical rooms" " Fuck, alright help me carry him there he weighs a ton" she hesitantly asks. Taking one arm onto her shoulder and Emma taking the other they head into the wall in the partially Destroyed building. All the Xmen and spiderwoman included receive a mental message of what is happening. " I hope she knows what she is doing" muttered wolverine. " what ever it is, lets not say anything about it around you know who" Rogue suggested. " How is the captain jess" asks storm " apart from the huge ass smile on her face and what we saw, she is basically okay and is only unconscious. Can't say the same for the others, sentry has two broken arms, and Robot over there is just a pile of junk." " yeah, we don't rally care about the others. If you asks me they got what they deserve, especially sentry and iron man" iceman explains. " Where is the tin head anyways?" asks kitty "still stuck without power and still crying about it!" Jessica screams as she can hear Tony shouting. " Where the hell is the reinforcements?! " Tony shouts Tony as his suits begins gaining power.

30/seconds out iron man HQ responds back

Helicopters are heard in the distance along with thumps from a certain green giant. Landing without any grace, she hulk looks around at the damage whistling " what the hell happened Tony?!" she asks. With power back on ,iron man walks to the lawyer/hero . " we got our asses handed to us on a silver platter, that's what happened!" he angrily shouts. " by who?" she asks "by him over there" he finishes pointing towards vegito's direction. " Tony , what are you pointing at? There's nothing there" she clarifies. Looking at the spot, he only sees the crater with nobody inside and mystique nowhere to be found. Already scanning the area he turns to the Xmen currently inspecting Captain Marvel" where the hell did they go?!" he shouts. " while you were in a black out, the man got up and blasted off taking mystique with him" wolverine answered . The helicopters arrive with yellow jacket onboard , wonderman flying in, and red hulk landing in the field. "what happ-" yellow jacket asked but was cut off from a furious Tony Stark "I can't fucking believe this! He just took off and none of you tried to stop him!" he accuses the Xmen. " Hey buddy!, I'm sorry if we weren't in the mood to take on someone who made all you( using his fingers as quotations) "avengers" look like a bunch of fucking amateurs" Bobby Drake defends all of them. " he's right Tony, we wouldn't he much of a difference if we attacked him" Jessica said. Thinking clearly, Tony uses the satellites to try to track the two vigilantes. Wonderman approaches Captain Marvel's unconscious body but is cut off by spiderwoman" don't you go anywhere near her you annoying fuck!" " what the hell did I do?" " are you serious?!, she caught you making out with some whore even though she gave you a second chance! Now either you're stupid or a straight up dumbass for doing the same thing you were caught doing the first time!" Having nothing to say, wonderman walked back to the group of avengers waiting for his next orders. "alright, we can't do nothing here so lets get our injured and head home" " awwwww but I wanted to find the man that kicked your asses" she-hulk whined. " next time Jen, we'll get our fight" the red hulk said. Picking up an unconscious sentry, a Destroyed Thor, and his hammer the team prepares to leave. "Alright medics, hit cap with the defibrillator , that should wake her up" quickly setting up ,they prepare for the charge " clear!" , hitting her chest full of energy, they wait for her to open her eyes. Nothing. Her eyes didn't open or even flinch. "Hit her again" "clear!" BOOM! The machine was destroyed and she was still unconscious . "what the hell?" questioned she-hulk. " that isn't good" muttered Jessica. " now what?" questioned yellow jacket. "Doc, do you know what is happening? Iron man asks looking at yellow jacket . " Hey, I'm a biochemist not a neurologist " he clarifies. " so you believe it has to do with her brain" " other than that , she can be in a coma or something entirely different" Thinking about what to do, wolverine suggest "look Stark, I know you got major problems happening so why not leave her here and we can have Xavier look at her to determine the cause". His whole team looking at him with mouths open " I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Logan" she-hulk said. " we have to find the man who did this and look for the secret avengers so we have no one to look into this except Xavier" she finished. " fine, Jessica I want you to stay with her and monitor her condition if it changes" " yes sir!" she mocked with a salute. Ignoring the gesture " alright let's go team and yes Logan I know, send the bill to me for repairs". With that , the whole team heads down to the lower levels with colossus carrying Captain Marvel.

Lower levels

With Vegito fully stabilized Emma confronts Raven about the recent event " what the hell was all this about Raven?" looking hesitant she answers " magneto wanted the information in your computers and we were the team sent in while he kept you busy" she answered. " let me guess, he has info on the sentinels " Raven nodded . " what is to stop us from telling the avengers?" " it would be stupid to tell the government and allow them to confiscate killing machines for mutants" she answered with a glare then turned back to looking at vegito's sleeping form. Not thinking about that she hears Raven" we sent quick silver and scarlet witch to tell the secret avengers about them. He believes they will destroy them rather than use them". " then what?" she asks. " then ,we wait for Osborn to do something drastic when he learns there is someone that took on some of his strongest members without even trying" shocked by her statement" he wasn't even trying?!" " yeah, he was only using less than 5% of his true power" " how do you know that?" " he told me" Raven responded while looking at Emma .deciding to finish the conservation" stay here and wait for the avengers to leave" Raven nodded and Emma left to deal with the problems of this fight but is stopped when the elevator opens and her whole team walks out . spotting Jessica and a still unconscious Captain Marvel she asks" what are they doing here Logan?" " captain marvel isn't waking up and I suggested to leave her here to be looked at by Charles when he returns. Pym believes it has to do with her brain not working or some other nonsense. " walking by her Rogue stops and asks" where is she?" " with the man in the room across from captain marvel" looking hesitant walks to the door with Raven, her mother, and enemy inside the room. Opening it slightly she looks inside and her eyes widen at the sight she sees before her. Everybody sees her expression and investigates" what's the matter Rogue" kitty asks. Pushing the door open, everyone sees mystique curled up against Vegito and under a blanket with her head laying on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach and she has fallen asleep. All the men are shocked with kitty, storm, Psylocke, Emma ,and Rogue turning red with anger and jealousy. Looking at the sight , Laura growls lowly but wolverine hears and looks at her' she hasn't been the same since smelling that blood dropped by the man inside' he thought to himself. Bobby " looking at the girls' why are they all mad at mystique? Unless…..nah!' he concludes and continues to stare. In the other room with carol" what the hell wrong with you Carol?" she asks her unconscious friend. Looking to leave her she closes the door and turns around to seeing the Xmen looking into a room. " what are all of you looking at?" shaken from their thought all the men leave saying they saw nothing while the women linger with faces of jealousy. " um….ladies?" she asks. They turn to her" what are you looking at?" pointing in the room, Jessica looks into the room. " That bitch" they all hear from Jessica. Thinking to herself' how the hell does she get with a man like that?' jess thought. Not noticing logan " are all of you planning on glaring down our patient or having wet dreams?" he questioned. All of them blushing besides Jessica because she isn't ashamed at her own dirty thoughts. ' I want some of him and I'll be damned before I let mystique have all of him' she thought determined to get with the man. Nobody noticing the small smile spread across Raven's face as she heard everyone talk thinks' it would be fun to mess with the Xmen once my mate wakes up, for old times sake.

New York

Running as fast as he can ,Pietro runs through the city attempting to find spiderman as he is the only hero that still patrols the city no matter how much he is wanted by the SPRA. Coming to a stop to examine a recent robbery stopped by the wall crawler" Pietro look!" wanda shouted. Looking up he spots spiderman swinging away. Deciding not to watch races off to catch our hero that lands on the rooftop of an apartment building. " well , not a bad day if you ask me. No major villains, no SPRA hunting me yet, and best of all life threatening issues showing up. What could possibly go wrong? "immediately looking around expecting something to show up . after a full minute nothing happened. "well….. Looks like the ol Parker luck strikes ou-" "Spiderman!" wanda shouted from the streets. People looking at them know who they are and call the police. " Are you kidding me!" spiderman shouts to the sky. Muttering about "bullshit" and "logically impossible" he lands on the street without a sound. " hey you two what's the problem" he asks. " We need to see Captain America and the secret avengers as soon as possible" wanda explains. "well I have to find cap but that could take a week then another two to gather everybody for a meeting since the SPRA started paying more attention to everything." " fine just hurry as soon as possible. When you see cap tell him that the humans and heroes are in danger" still confused " how bad is this? " he asked. " bad enough for us to not tell the SPRA and tell you instead" "makes sense, alright see you guys later" he waved and shot off into the sky on his webs. " do you think dad will act before our meeting happens?" " I don't Pietro, lets head back to the mansion, I hear police sirens coming this way" picking her up they shoot off towards the mansion to find an place to hide.

(Dream)

Vegito finds himself in a realm where there is nothing but empty white space' looks like the hyperbolic time chamber….. I see someone'. Flying towards the figure with black hair and red hair lining the edges. ' looks like my style' he thought as he came closer the figure becomes more clearer. Black suit under saiyan armor that is red, red gloves and shoes of saiyan heritage. Landing behind him with eyes wide" vegeta !". Hearing his name he slowly turns around and his eyes show. Pure darkness with red outline and a glowing red dot in the center. " Took you long enough Vegito" vegeta replies casually. "why are you here? " what, in your conscious?. We have always been here idiot" looking confused "We?" " I swear, you have the intelligence of kakarot sometimes. Look behind you" turning he is met with a smiling goku in a white gi with a blue undershirt, blue boots and shoes. " Hi!" he shouts . " what are both doing here? "' and why do they look completely different' he thought. " we represent the dormant power inside you Vegito. You remember it was given to you just before you left our universe" finished goku. " I don't know what you're talking about? I don't remember getting any power before leaving". " He doesn't remember kakarot. Something is blocking the memory" vegeta explains. " what memory?" Vegito asks. " one that even if we told you what it was, you wouldn't believe it" goku told Vegito. " you won't need this power now so we're going to send you back to her" vegeta finished. " Wait!, I don't even know what happened? Why was I forced from my home? Who gave me thi-" but was cut off from a flash of light. Looking around his surroundings he spots a blonde watching something on a television. Approaching slowly he recognizes that it is Captain Marvel. " what are you doing here?" he questions her. Turning around slowly she replies " watching the fight" " what fight?" " yours Vegito" . looking ahead he see the memory of his fight against beerus and how it was the first time he became a god. " How long have you been here?" "I don't know , but I woke up here and all these memories started playing. It ended a while ago but I wanted to see the fights in more detail " after a bit of silence " Stalker" Vegito says out loud. Looking at him in disbelief " its not my fault you have an interesting life. Besides I deserve to after winning that fight". " please, that was just a warmup and you know it!" he points out while laughing. After a moment of silence " thanks for holding back " she confesses. " Why are you thanking me?" " I guess because you made sentry look like a joke and took me seriously. The world looks at me as a piece of meat with a great rack and not as a hero. Same goes for my allies, they just see another women to look at". Vegito remained quiet ,after a while decides to embarrass her " let me try something" he whispers. " show recent fight" he commanded. " like that is goin-" with a flash of light their fight shows up. " I have been meaning to ask you? What did my power do to you?" he points out as he sees her grinding him as she punched him. Turning crimson in milliseconds she turns away coughing and trying to find her breath. " W-w-w-well my body was reacting to the energy you gave me and I felt like …" she stopped and continued looking down . smirking he asks " like what?" . whispering quickly " In heat". Smiling now " I couldn't hear that. Can you repeat that?" . she repeats it a little more clearly but he progresses. "like what?" . " IN HEAT!" she shouts looking him straight in his smirking face. Silence ruled as they looked at each other. Looking into her eyes he sees the pain like he saw in Raven. " Can I ask something of you?" he whispers. " sure" she whispers back still looking in his eyes. " since you saw my memories . can I see yours?" Looking hesitant but looks in his eyes and sees he wants to help her pain "aren't you suppose to be a evil mutant that wants to conquer the world" she joked. " You know my story and what I'm trying to achieve." A pause " what about mystique? Why are you with her?" she asks as her voice rises in volume " I'll be honest, I'm a sucker for helping those who have suffered in their past. I hate having to watch people hurt from the crimes of the wicked. When I woke up in this new world she was there to help. She showed me her memories and I saw what she did you." He let it sink in before continuing " if you let me show you ,you'll see what happened after those events" he declared as he leaned closer to her face. Her face was one of shock and heard how passionate he was about helping those who suffered just like her. She doubted anything would change her hatred for mystique but leaned in as well. " forehead to forehead" he instructed .

Flashback

leaning in she sees the person she hates the most but something is wrong. Looking closely she realizes that this was after Raven had killed the man she loved. She looks more closely and sees tears in her eyes. She sees that her hands uncontrollably and one has a gun in her right hand. " she wanted to kill herself" Vegito tells her. " she never wanted to harm you but someone threatened her child. She was forced to kill an innocent man just because he was to close to discovering their secret". The next memory flashes to when she sent Rogue to take her out.

" she cried for a week and hated herself more for using her daughter to complete her task" "was anybody being threatened?" yeah, her son and stepdaughter along with everyone affiliated with the Xmen" " that's impossible, no one can take out that whole school" " these were people that know how to do it" he finished

Flashback over

Opening her eyes she looks at vegito's hard stare. " I guess there is a reason behind everything" she confessed. " when we wake up can you talk to her?" Vegito asked " yeah I'll try" she answered. Foreheads still pressed together and not wanting to step away from the warmth that radiated from their beings stepped closer to each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist . looking each other in the eyes leaned closer till their lips met . Her whole body set ablaze as they made out. He felt her tongue lick his lips asking for permission to enter and he obliged by opening his mouth to allow their tongues to meet. Tasting his whole being was amazing but she wanted so much more, she couldn't stand to wait no more…..

Author's note * Vegito isn't a bastard for cheating on Raven but I didn't know how to introduce anyone without putting some bullshit in. ( my first fanfiction) yeah that is still my excuse.

(Lemon)

Unable to control his saiyan side ,he started growling as the kiss continued. Hearing his growls turned her more on than any man she has been with. His hair started going golden and his muscles started to grow. Opening her eyes she sees his hair turn gold and see his eyes open revealing their beautiful color" so beautiful….." she whispers. Hearing her voice drives him overboard, his aura flares to life, engulfing them completely and filling Carol with energy greater than any power she has ever felt. With her now found power she pushes him to the ground of the unknown realm and lands on top planting a rough kiss in his mouth. Ripping his top off she feels the scars of his past and toned body from days of training to protect and avenge those lost to battle . while admiring his body" Why does everyone make fun of your hair?" Hearing his question " I have no clue" "I think you look beautiful" causing her to blush " but I think it makes you look sexy when-" ripping off her too with his bare hands freeing her beautiful breast to the open world "when you're too is gone". He looks into her eyes and sees her determination to dominate him. They both smirk at the unsaid challenge. Climbing off of him she reaches for his pants and rips them off in less than a second. His manhood springing free and semi hard she looks at the member with wide eyes and a watering mouth.' This is the biggest and thickest I've ever seen. And as of right now its all for me' she thinks in her head. Gripping the member she strokes it and slits on it to lubricate it. Opening her mouth she takes as much as she can before she pulls out gasping for air. For five minutes she repeats her pattern till he makes his own move. Picking her up ,he rips her bottom half of her costume and places her on his shoulders. Her opening facing his face he begins to savagely eat her out. " Oooohhhhhh!, Ahhhhhhh!" she moans out as he brings her close to her first orgasm. He abruptly stops her to the ground "what the fuck Vegito?!" she angrily yells . he walks till the whole area changes to a small town. Smirking " if you want that orgasm you're going to have to catch me" he challenged. Smirking as well, she shakily stands 'bastard has already got my legs shaking and we haven't even started' she thought . Taking flight she reaches him but he disappears. Looking around she spots him looking at her with hungry eyes. Feeling nervous and anxious to feel him inside her she launches at him but runs into a n afterimage. For about 3 mins it was the same result but now it changed. Not seeing him coming he tackles her against the wall of a building with him pressed up against her pointed nipples of her bountiful breast. Leaning into her ear he whispers" how bad do you want it?" . He started to tease her opening with his tip and waiting for a response. Her pride flaring, she didn't respond but body her was pleading to be filled with his now 14 inch member.

( ssj transformation = bigger muscles (emphasis in bigger muscles))

" I' m waiting" he said. No longer able to hold out she shouts" Give it to me! I want your hard cock filling me! Please give it to me hard Vegito!" Growling he shoves his member into her warm insides, feeling every fold and basking in its slickness. Her eyes tightening shut from the sudden intrusion and gasping for air " Tight" she hears him grunt. Holding still for a few seconds to allow her to get used to his size he began licking her neck. Her primal instincts came in and she bit into his neck drawing blood. Not expecting it he bites her neck with his sharp fangs marking her as his. "mine…." He whispers and begins moving. Wrapping her arms around him she moans in pure pleasure and begins gasping for air as his pace quickens. Feeling his pleasure and energy fills her mind with images of him and Raven. " I want it harder than mystique on that night " she whispers. Looking right into her eyes " then your wish is granted" he replies. He rams his full length inside her going past her cervix and into her womb. Her legs wrap around his and she claws at his back yelling in pure pleasure. " AAAAAHHHH! YES VEGITO! " she shouts as he begins pounding her into the building. The town shakes and the buildings fall apart as they make love. Her tongue hanging out as he makes her cum for the 22nd time and him ,none at all. He pounds her into the wall and is sucking on her breast sending her into a overload of pleasure." . .yeeeessss!" she screams as she comes again. Flipping her over, he takes her doggy style and she lays her head on the ground with her eyes lulled over with pleasure. This go on for 6 hours till Vegito reaches his limit. Her energy going away since his aura stopped flaring and being a source of power. "I'm going to come Carol" he grunts as he takes her missionary. " Fill me , fill me, fill me" she repeats over and over again. Abruptly stopping, she panics " why did you stop ?, I need you ,please!" she begs as she grinds her bottom against his. " what are you going to do when we wake up?" he ask in a commanding tone. " I'm going to talk to Raven!" she gasps as he thrusts into her again" and what else?" he commands" Ohhhhh! Apologize to Rogue! " smirking to himself , he has one more question that will throw her into a frenzy. " Who do you belong to?" he asks . She hesitates till she feels him begin thrusting into her core again. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" He yells as he feels his climax. No longer able to hold it " YOU! I AM YOURS! AND NOBODY ELSE'S! she screams as she feels another climax coming. "SAY MY NAME! " VEGITO,VEGITO, VEGITO!" she screams as she and Vegito cum together . His essence filling her womb and beyond . rolling over, she shakily crawls onto his chest that is layered in sweat. Her body layered sweat but even more than when she works out. " I love you, Vegito" she whispers as she falls asleep. " I love you too Carol" he says as they fall asleep.

Lemon end

Real world

During Carol and Vegito lemon.

Jessica had awoken to strange noises coming from Carol and took a closer look at what was happening. Not knowing what was happening she called Emma to come down and help. After a few minutes Emma came in the room with a robe on. " what's the matter Jess? " " its Carol she is making weird sounds and is starting to breath rapidly. Can you look into her mind and see what she is dreaming about?" " I don't know jess… but alright , lets see what is happening " taking a dell breath, she looked into the dream and found Carol pressed against a wall with Vegito ramming into her repeatedly . immediately pulling out of her dream, she is blushing real hard while a certain spot is getting wet from what she seen. " well, what was it?" jess asked. Running into vegito's room to find him alone and no Raven, she walks back into Carol's room. " are you going to tell me yet or do I have to wait" Jessica asked again. Looking nervous she explains" Um…..w-w-well t-there was(cough) shaking and buildings collapsed with carol in the center". "sounds bad. What was she fighting?" Jessica asked. " S-s-she wasn't fighting(coughing) she…." She was cut off as Jessica spotted something wet forming near Carol's womanhood. Realization hit Jessica Drew like the hulk delivering the punch. " She wasn't alone….. was she?" she asked looking Emma who nodded in confirmation. Both of them remained quiet for a time while Emma fidgeted with her hair. " who was she with?" Jessica asked " she was with ….. Vegito" she answered. They remained quiet while hearing Carol, she began to moan and continued to grow in volume till her body jumped a little then started to shake. After a few minutes her eyes slowly opened then a full smile broke out across her face. Not knowing what to do, Emma and Jessica just looked at Carol as she began to examine the room. She spotted Jessica and Emma looking at her" How long was I out?" she asked. " Two days " Emma quickly said. "What's the matter with you two?" she asked as she noticed Jessica being quiet. " Carol, look at the bed" Jessica told her. She looked and her faced immediately paper. She saw the huge wet spot and quickly looked at the two to explain" We know what happened Carol….. and heard" Jessica explained. " ….." was all Carol could think let alone say. Her face turned red with anger as she materialized her costume and quickly charged into the next room containing a laughing Vegito . " Hey car-" BOOM he was tackled into a wall . looking him against the wall he quickly changed into a ssj and reversed the positions pinning her to the wall. " what did I tell you to do once we woke up?" he growled into her ear causing her body to visibly shake. Jessica and Emma standing in the Destroyed doorway watch and waited to see what happened but were surprised to see Carol nod her head and approach Emma" where is Raven Emma" " Uhhh…. She is walking with Rogue in the gardens" she answered. Nodding her head she left to the elevators and left both women looking at the elevator as it closed. " Alright wha-!" but when Jessica turned she was met with vegito's chest and his arm on the doorway, displaying all his muscle. Emma blushed immediately but Jessica just looked at him. " I'm just gonna go" Emma quickly announced as she left. Jessica looking at his appearance was already turned on and was emitting a unnatural amount of pheromones . " Can I be next?" she asks while her face lingered closer to his face" in what?" he asks knowing what she wants as he is becoming affected by the pheromones. " What did you do to Carol? Was that why she was obedient towards you "? She asks as her body screams to take him where he stands. Smiling, he turns around and walks to his bed but is tackled by Jessica. Landing on the bed, she straddles him and begins to lean into his face, licking her lips hungrily " We can do this the easy way or the hard way? Which one stud?" she asks while grinding him. His saiyan side starts to become stronger and his pants become tighter. Not hearing the elevator land they don't see Raven , Rogue and carol standing there glaring at Jessica "Oh….wassup Mystique. Carol,Rogue " jessica casually waves at the three. Vegito remained quiet, his inner Beast was coming and he was doing his best to hold back but Jessica on top of him was making it a battle he knew he was going to lose. " Get off my mate Jessica" Raven warned. "Can I please just take him, he's got me all riled up and no way of relieving it" she pleaded. No longer able to hold himself off ,he grabs Jessica and pins her to the bed and looks up " Come here. All of you. Now!" he growls out. The pheromones were in their systems and their thoughts were becoming clouded with lust. Raven being the first walked up to the super saiyan and began to undress. Carol looked happy to have another go at Vegito and started to undress " how do I look super saiyan?" she asked as she ruffled her hair. "sexy" was all he could think but growling was his answer. Rogue was torn between running away to her room and staying to help her mother. Her body was on fire and she couldn't help but look at Raven's ass and breast. " Rogue?" Vegito questioned . "Ah can't touch nobody, I don't have control yet" she was about to cry when strong arms encircled her . she gasped as she felt lips on her neck then on her own lips . her eyes fluttered open as she saw Vegito kissing her, her arms went to his neck and brought him in for a more passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke the kiss" H-h-how ?" Was all she could she could say. " Eternal youth. You can absorb everything but I won't become a husk. If it makes you feel better you can touch others now since one of my skills is a superior sense of control over my powers".* I mean, if you have that much power you will have supreme control over your powers* Still speechless she grabs his head and smashes her lips against his. Moaning she pushes him to the bed and starts to undress.

Lemon

Turning around he looked at Jessica as she looked confident as hell" Why are you smiling? " " I finally get to have you" she responds in a confident tone. Growling he moves and rips her costume off her body revealing nothing underneath. "I knew you went commando" exclaimed Carol. Ignoring her Vegito pulls Jessica to him and begins to eat her out. Her eyes widen as he continues licking her" Ah….Oh….AH!" she screams as she climaxes. Catching her breath she doesn't realize he pulled out his cock and is ready to push himself inside" Oh Jessica….." he taunts, she looks forward and her whole bind screams' what the fuck is that! That belongs on a horse!' she screams in her mind. Looking at her reaction, he pushes himself inside her. Eyes widening she gasp and instantly wraps her arms and legs around his body as he pushes into her womb. Wanting to show her who she belongs to now he angrily thrusts into her core, hitting her g-spot repeatedly . Screaming at the top of her lungs Jessica is cut off by Carol's lips on hers. Pulling away, " what's the matter Jess? Can't talk back?" she taunts as she punched Jessica's nipples. Losing her mind , her tongue hangs out and she feels her climax coming . pulling her towards him , he licks her neck just before sinking his teeth into her neck. Expecting pain she feels pleasure and sinks her teeth into his neck, drawing blood she pulls away and screams"Ah….OH….YES!..." as she has the greatest orgasm of her life. Catching her breath she feels Carol climb over and has their faces facing each other. Wanting him again Carol braces herself as she feels him enter her. " OH…..FUCK!" Carol screams but is silenced by Jessica as they make out. Breast rubbing together as Vegito thrust into Carol's pussy , he looks around to see Rogue and mystique making out and fingering each other. Pulling out he surprises Jessica by filling her again. "FUCK!" she screams as he pumps his member into her with carol waiting. Filling Carol he begins to alternate between the two making them scream in pleasure. Growling, Carol turns around to bite him in the shoulder making him hiss in pain. Deciding to mark her again he sinks his teeth into her neck, connecting them together through a bond, she feels the love he is giving off and feel what jess is feeling through their bond. After twenty minutes of making the best friends cum 12 times each he whispers to both of them " Who do you belong to?" . Hearing his voice they both cum together screaming" WE BELONG TO YOU, VEGITO!". Pulling out he looks to the mother/daughter and orders them to come to him. Walking up to him they feel butterflies in their stomachs as they see the two women trying to catch their breath but failing. " Come here my blue goddess" she hears as he holds his handout. Looking at Rogue she walks to him and he bends her over the bed. Not wanting to waste time he pushes himself into her fully, making her eyes close and mouth open. Not expecting a kiss she opens her eyes to see Rogue in front of her giving her tongue. Raven moaning loudly responds by slipping three fingers deep into Rogue before she stopped as she felt the barrier that held her innocence. Pulling out she taste her daughter and suddenly grips the sheets as she feels her climax coming. "YES LOVE!" she screams as she clenches around his member. Looking with eyes wide, Rogue has never seen her mother so lost and uncollected. After ten minutes Raven falls on the bed next to Jessica and Carol trying to catch her breath. The two women lay next to her and start to make out with each other as they explore each others bodies. Rogue looking up , she sees Vegito looking at her with a calm expression and leans in to whispers" I know it's your first time so I want to ask . are you sure?" looking at him with a loving gaze " You're the one of the few people ah can touch and the other is too busy living life to give me a chance ( gambit) at being in a relationship". Nodding his head he lifts Rogue onto his shoulder and begins to play with her pussy. Hands clawing in his head she moans and starts to move her hips into his face. The others stopping what they're doing, looking to Vegito and Rogue then looking back at each other with smiles on their faces. They approach the two as Vegito lowers Rogue and presses her against the wall. Opening her legs she wraps them around his waist and looks into his green eyes. " 3" he begins as he pushes inside of her "2" he feels her stretching out then stops as he feels the barrier"1" he pushes past it and stops to allow her to adjust to his size. Eyes shutting as tears spill and she screams but is silence as Raven kisses her and whispers "its alright my daughter" she repeats again and again. After a couple of seconds she feels him begin to move and the pain turns to pleasure. Her mouth opening as she moans she feels other hands on her breast lips all over her body. She opens her eyes to see jess and Carol taking care of her body as Raven looks over vegito's shoulder kissing his newly acquired marks. Screaming louder she feels him begin to go deeper and her mind explodes as she climaxed after 15 mins. " she lasted longer than all of you" Vegito chuckled but stopped as he was pushed into the bed. Looking up he sees all the women giving him an evil look " what are you up to?" he asks. Jessica jumps on him followed by everyone else and they all continue for hours till he reaches his limit finishing inside of Jessica, filling her to the brim and pulls out leaking everyone's bodily fluids.

(Lemon end)

Laying down on the bed, Vegito slowly falls asleep till he fills Raven on his right, Jessica on top, Carol on his left with Rogue's arm over her back and cuddling next to her as they fall into a deep sleep.

The following morning was what many expect a unexpected one. Returning to the medical wing wolverine comes down looking for Rogue since no one has seen her all morning and she missed the team meeting that was scheduled after the maximoff twins returned in hopes of hiding from the law. After the doors open ,wolverine is bombarded by the smell of sex and blood. Growling as he picks up a familiar sent he runs to the room and bursts into the door to 4 women and Vegito still sleeping and not even bothered by the noise. All of the girls scramble for their costumes except Jessica since hers was torn to shreds and decided to continue snuggling against vegito's body. " Somebody better start explaining what the hell happened!" Logan growled. Rogue remained quiet while Raven gave a quick version of the story. Looking at Rogue he doesn't know whether to be angry or happy for her to be able to touch someone or for the fact that her innocence was taken by this man, someone they don't even know. Pulling out his claws he lunges for the still sleeping form of Vegito but is hit by a fist to his jaw sending through the wall and almost unconscious . slowly getting up he looks expecting to see Carol with her fist out but is shocked to see Rogue looking at him with fire in her eyes. " Stay away from him Logan" she warns in a dark voice " What the hell?! Why are you defending him Ana?" " He isn't one to blame Logan. It was Jessica's fault that it got that far but I wanted it as well". Eyes widening at the revelation he continues to listen. " ah warned him ah couldn't touch anyone but he still took the risk of kissing me and allowing me to enjoy something ah longed for after seeing how happy everyone was when they are with the one they love" " How are you sure you even love him?. You just met". He asked with confusion. Pulling her collar to the side he sees a mark with dried blood around it. "/when he bit me it showed how much he cares for all of us and how he truly felt . I even saw some his memories of what he is and what he is willing to do to protect everyone" she confessed as she helps him up. " And ah kinda got his powers when he first kissed me so sorry" she apologizes but Logan isn't listening as he gets up and walks to Raven. " If you or him hurts her… you better prey I won't come for you" " Logan, I got a second chance with my daughter. You think I want to hurt her again?" she asks as he grunts and leaves. " well this morning got weird. Let's go ladies, we somethings to discuss and jess? " "yes?" " are you gonna stay?" she asks. " Well I would go but my costume is sort of …..gone. Unless you want me to walk around naked?" she asks in a sly tone. Not bothering in answering they all turn to leave and head upstairs to get some breakfast or lunch since they don't know what time it is. Waiting for the sound of the elevator doors closing she turns to Vegito as he sleeps. " you been awake the whole time huh?" she asks in a knowing fashion. Smiling after hearing her he simply replies "yep". Punching him in the arm and smiling " you're an asshole" " How does your feel by the way?" he smirks as he finished the question. Blushing but it quickly diminishes she looks into his eyes and plants a wet kiss on his lips " I'm going have fun being with you" she declares before pushing herself onto his chest and laying there listening to his heart beat. Quietly whispering to him" I love you" she looks into his eyes as she begins making out with him till the others comedown with clothes for Jessica to wear.

Author's note * okay, I had no idea what I was typing but I kinda didn't know how to start introducing other females to Vegito. I'm sorry about how much sex was introduced and I won't be using a lot of it. I don't want my future stories to be nothing but sex. This next part is more plot with a fight and I'm trying to go into a next event that causes extreme sadness for everyone. Other than that I'm going to tone down the sex for right now*

(New York) one week later

Spider-man found Steve Rodgers aka Captain America and informed him of the message that was given to him by the maximoff twins. Due to the limited details known , Captain America doesn't call everyone but a few mainly daredevil, Luke cage, black cat, iron fist, and Hawkeye. Spider-man being wrong, the meeting is set up within a day and everyone is there discussing a course of action. " Well we have the advantage of getting rid of these weapons first before Magneto arrives but what about the SPRA?" iron fist asks. " "We need more help, wanda can the Xmen assist with the situation?" Captain America asks the young mutant. " They want to remain neutral but wolverine is willing to help." " well that's great but we need more heavy hitters" finished daredevil. " Well there is someone else coming" wanda began "who?" Spidey asked. " The mutant that took out sentry ,Thor, and iron man" " That's awesome!" spiderman shouted. " I've been wanting to meet the guy that made the avengers look stupid and caused Norman to look pissed off during the press conference" " alright then, with these new plans we'll hit the docks and destroy the sentinels before they can be activated " he finished but looked around at his team to see their tired faces "look, I know that this war has cost you to be away from your loved ones but just hold on. We will find a way to stop Norman from completing his goal" " But what if he is right cap? What if he just wants world peace and security" iron fist asked " believe me Danny , old Norman has a plan to cause some major damage and he has partly succeeded in dividing the families of the hero community" spiderman finished. With that the meeting was ended and everyone returned home or what many would call home if you were on the run. Luke cage left feeling disgusted at betraying his fellow avengers as he delivered the recording of the meeting to Norman Osborn who was waiting around the corner in his iron patriot suit. Throwing the device in his face he asks" You have it now, can I go see my family now?" " Yes you can but after you need to register if you wish to see your family unharmed" he finished as he took flight and began listening to the recording. ' so I finally get to meet the mutant that took my team down. Time to deploy my dark avengers and take him down so I can study his powers'.

" Norman to base"

'Yes sir Mr. President'

"have a press conference setup, I'm introducing some new heroes"

' Right away SIR . it'll be completed by tomorrow. HQ out'

Smiling to himself he flies back home to finalize his plans to end the civil war and establish his goals of controlling the world.

(Later that night) mansion of Xavier

Sitting on the wall of the danger room ,Vegito lays there thinking about his time on earth. ' I get here and this whole world is already fucked. I mean who would give that much power to a villain with a mental problem. At least I'm no longer being hated by Logan. Took him about 3 days to stop growling at me and another to have a conservation about Rogue. I'm still concerned about how mystique is allowing me to be with other women and how after that discussion all the women in this mansion have been trying to get my attention. At least I finally get to fight and do some good for the mutants' he sat thinking to himself as he got up to continue his training. Practicing his techniques( not the planet busting ones) he focuses on calling into the hidden power but fails and becomes frustrated. ' How the hell do I even come close to unlocking this power the two saiyans told me about' "FUCK!" he shouts as he turns ssj and his power burst forward. " I'm going outside" he finishes as he leaves. Thinking back he tried convincing Carol to stay but she told him she had somethings to sort out before she decided to leave. Jessica told him she would try to visit and gave him their numbers to call them. Raven and Rogue had begun getting closer to each other and even share a room with each other. Vegito on the other hand, wanted to stay outdoors and in the woods. Walking past everyone he passes Kitty and flashes her his smile. Blushing madly she continues to smile at him but doesn't se the wall and plants her face in the wall. Laughing and running away as she begins to chase him he runs around the house with a yelling kitty on his heels. Deciding to hide in Storms garden he loses kitty and runs face first into ororo and knocks her over. Immediately apologizing he helps her to her feet " I'm sorry but kitty is trying to get me. You think I can hide here till she leaves and attacks someone else?" he pleaded. Laughing quietly " Of course Vegito but you have to do something for me or I have to turn you in to kitty" his face paled as he heard this " what do you want me to do?" " help me garden" she laughs as she sees his face. So for the next hour they tended to the garden till Wolverine found him" Vegito, the twins are here with the news" "Alright, see you later Monroe" he says as he leaves. While walking he doesn't see kitty running at him with a frying pan till she screams " SURPRISE ASSHOLE!" then she whacks him in the head. Shocked and hurting at the same time he grabs his head as he runs to the meeting room. People looked on with shocked faces as they saw Vegito running for his life. Missing a turn he finds himself in a corner looking frantically for a way out. He turns slowly and sees a smiling kitty twirling a pan around her wrist. " Hey kitty" he smiles as he looks at her "Don't you say hi kitty" she scowls as she grips the frying pan. ' was the frying pan her first choice of weapon or what?!' She moves in to begin beating him senseless but he comes up with a way to get away from her. " Did anybody ever tell you look cute when you're angry?" he says in a deep voice. Stopping in mid stride she blushes and begins fidgeting with her hair and couldn't stop the smile forming on her face " You really think I look cute?" She asks. Walking toward he begins to look down at the woman " absolutely " he whispers as he begins to walk around her. Stopping when her back is facing the corner he begins to bring his face closer mimicking a kiss. Closing her eyes she waited for the kiss…nothing came after a while. Opening her eyes she sees Vegito taking off down the hall way yelling sorry as he turns the corner. Shocked at his actions she stands there flabbergasted until a voice snaps her out of her trance " you'll never get him that Katherine" she turns as she sees mystique looking at her in the doorway of a room. Still wary around the ex Brotherhood member she asks " How can I get him than since you were the first one to have him?" " Simple, just use food as your tool and a little blue pill to get him to look at you more closely" " Does he have a problem getting it up?" " of course not but his body will want a release and you'll be right there waiting for him" Looking shocked and thoughtful at this new form of seduction , she walks away thinking to when to establish her plan. * Kitty has improved her cooking so it isn't bad anymore*With Vegito, he enters the room to see Emma , Wanda, Xavier, Scott , and wolverine laughing at Vegito as he walked in. "shut it butterknives" hearing this his laughing immediately stops and he begins growling in a low tone " at least I'm not afraid of a frying pan" he muttered. Laughing out loud " you have no idea my good friend" winking at wanda as he stopped at the table. Looking at Emma with respect " What happened Emma?" " Well the secret avengers are preparing to hit the docks tomorrow at night. They sent the location of where they want everyone to meet after spiderman scouts the location. If the sentinels are there , they will send strike teams to the other locations to destroy the remaining before Magneto or the SPRA retrieves them". " Great, we'll be ready to move tomorrow night and I'll make sure to not make my identity known to prevent your neutrality from being threatened". He declared as he looked at everyone before thinking of something " professor, why didn't you attack the other locations before now?" " We are still neutral in the whole affair. If we were attack they would force us to register and allow any mutants to register with the SPRA. We have enough trouble with senator Kelly trying to turn us into a army so we kept the info to ourselves to prevent future issues. But I see that didn't help" " That's understandable professor. I'll see all of you at dinner later". He finished as he walked out of the room. "Vegito wait!" he hears wanda just before he leaves. " What's up scarlet?" " I just wanted to walk with someone to the cafeteria". "Nice to have such beautiful company tagging along but I think I might wait till there is leftovers. Looking at him in confusion "Why?" " I…..might of done something to kitty that makes me afraid to be around her". As the two entered the cafeteria Vegito is greeted by a happy Katherine and sees Rogue with mystique waving them over. With confusion he looks away and begins to make his way to his mates. He continues walking and looking confused as they try to scream at him to turn around. Realizing it too late he feels the cold metal of a frying pan against the back of his head and is knocked to the ground holding his head in pain. THAT'S for tricking me and this…." She turns his head to plant a passionate kiss on his lips " is for saying I'm cute" she walks away to continue serving the school with the help of some students. Leaning into Rogue's ear " You felt that too?" " ah feel sorry for him " they laughed as they saw their mate stand and walk to their table. The rest of the night was uneventful except for when Raven "spilled" her drink on him and told him he had to take off his shirt so she dry it. After taking off his shirt all the women in the cafeteria began whistling and blushing or eating him Alive with their eyes.

Mission night

Saying bye to their teammates Vegito and wolverine take off on his bike with Vegito sitting in the side cart. Complaining most of the way " Why the hell do I have sit in this seat?" he asks while attempting to shift in his seat to get more comfortable ." We are suppose to keep a low profile, so we can't have you fly in to a city full of cameras" " okay" . after an hour they reach the city and Vegito gawks at the size of everything ' the cities at home were nowhere this size or looked so modern' he thought as he felt the motorcycle come to a stop. " We're here Blondie, lets go meet the others on the roof top" " We are not walking up there , grab onto my shoulders" no way, I'll walk you can fly" " fine, be stubborn if you want to" Vegito finished as he took flight to the roof.

Hearing someone land behind them all the avengers turn around and see someone in a black costume. * thinks wolverine's outfit in Days of future past when he exits the jet but without the sleeves and having the gloves on with a hood to block his hair* with a domino mask and a hood to cover his head. Everyone looking wary around the newcomer. "Who are you?" spiderman asks " Your Doom" vegito responds, this put everyone on edge and ready to fight . Before attacking they see wolverine walking up the fire escape and standing next to Vegito. " What are you guys scared of?" he asks as they point at Vegito. No longer able to hold his serious expression he falls to the ground laughing at their expressions " I'm sorry Logan but I couldn't resist. They looked so nervous when they saw me and the Chi user was making me laugh when I saw him get in a stance" he finished as he stood up , drying off his tears he walked up to Captain America and extended his hand "legion my kind sir" " Captain America" he shook his hand. " Thanks for scaring us you asshole" Hawkeye laughs as they shake hands. Introducing everyone they begin to wait for the final person to arrive.

Watching not too far away, blue eyes scan everyone on the rooftop to see everyone she knows but the stranger in the hood sitting alone and looking at the city. ' Oh…..new person to toy with and he has the body for me to actually enjoy'. Looking more closely at the man she is shocked when he turns in her direction and waves at her as if knowing she was there the whole time.

Landing with a cat's grace, Felicia hardy aka blackcat focuses her attention on Vegito as he smiles at her. Deciding to fuck with him, she sways her hips as she approaches him " Who are you stud?" she purrs as he tries to not look but is failing to not watch her bouncing breast. "Legion" he responds as she stands close to him, putting her hand on his chest. ' She thinks she has the advantage of embarrassing me, well two can play this game and I'm going to win' he thought as he began walking toward. Not expecting the move she begins to back up till she is backed towards the edge of the building. Having nowhere to go she looks back into the hungry eyes of Legion ' I can't believe he thinks he has the advantage. Time to try my signature move' she began to look at him with pure innocence while pushing her breast towards them and giving a low seductive whisper " what do you want to do to me?" leaning in so his lips brushed against hers and began whispering in her ear. Her eyes widening and mouth opening, she begins smiling and leaning in to explain what she would do? Getting riled up she begins rubbing her legs together wanting him even more. After two minutes the duo begin felling lust for the other one before Vegito walks away laughing and leaving blackcat high and dry. " Hey team, the last one has arrived. Now we can get started." He said as they began moving in on the docks. Landing close to Felicia ,Spidey notices the lack of sexual references or introductions from the thief "You alright cat? You usually are trying to talk dirty to someone new or everybody when you arrive." " I'm aright spider, I just got played by someone and that's usually my thing" she said while looking at a smirking Vegito. Accepting her reason they stop at the entrance and spot two guards. Hawkeye taking aim sends to electric arrows at their necks and render them useless. Passing the guards wolverines notices that there is a lack of guards " Cap, do you see it?" " Yeah, there's hardly anyone here to protect a high priority asset." He finished as they reached the doors of the warehouse . Readying themselves, they open the door. Spiderman's warning comes too late " CAP WAI-!"

BOOM

.

The doors explodes in a fiery blaze, the entire complex is engulfed in a bright explosion as debris flies in all directions. Vegito reacting quickly, grabs all the heroes and moves quickly to a safe spot so they can see who the group walking through the flames is.

Expecting to see a group of vigilantes, he sees no one around the explosion buy debris covering the entire area" Where did they go?" Norman asks out loud to his team.

Searching they still do not see the team watching above them with Vegito thinking about the situation. He turns around and asks " How did they know we would be here cap?"

Eyes narrowing as he ponders who could of leaked the information but has no idea who would be able to it.

"I'm going to warn all of you, if no one here confesses of selling us out. I'm going to hurt that person if their reason was extremely stupid" he declares as he glares at his team with nothing but anger.

After a few moments of silence he hears the voice of Luke cage confessing his crime " Okay, it was me Vegito but be threatened my wife and child if I didn't help. It was them or my teammates, I chose my family"

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Captain America comforts him on his decision " Its all right soldier, we all understand that our families come first and we don't blame you for giving in" he finishes as he watches Vegito turn his back and face the villains still looking for them "Vegito we need information on where the sentinels are and Osborn won't be talking if he has all that backup to protect him"

" Norman had the sentinels taken away to his HQ to be fitted for combat yesterday and is now preparing to send them to Xavier's mansion to take out the mutants tonight " he announces as wolverine is already to move out.

" How do you know this? " Hawkeye asks. " He has to be insane to do such a thing".

"Its Norman Osborn Hawkeye. He would sacrifice an entire city just to achieve his goal. We need a plan to stop him from taking out the mutants" spiderman finished as he was preparing to get the jump on Norman and take him out.

Cap already formulating plan begins to give orders " Spiderman and blackcat stay with Vegito and provide assistance. Wolverine, Hawkeye, and I will fly out to the mansion and help repel the invasion. He would of most likely sent them when everyone was asleep. Luke, I want you to leave and don't come back, if you fight your deal with Osborn is off and you'll be back to square one. Iron fist and daredevil, do what you do best. We all understand" receiving nods from everyone but a reluctant agreement from Luke. Captain America and his team head to their hidden warehouse where a stolen quinjet is being kept.

Vegito still facing the villains and begins to think of a plan to bring Norman to his knees " Which one of you has a camera?" He asks.

" I got two of them "spiderman pulls out spidersized cameras and hands them to Vegito.

" Black cat and daredevil I need you to record everything from a hidden spot so they don't see you because I'm sure that armor can pick up the hidden devices" he order the two as they move in the shadows to their spots.

" Spiderman and ironfist , lets go have a chat with the old man" he says as he jumps from The rooftop of the warehouse and lands behind the team of villains. " Hey idiot in the suit of plastic!" He calls out as the iron patriot turn to look at him.

" Why were you hiding yourselves from us? we weren't going to hurt but merely put you in prison". He finishes as his whole team laughs with him

His eyebrow twitching at how annoying osborn sounds he hears spiderman taunt his old rival " Why are you laughing when you know you're going to get your asskicked by yours truly?"

His laughing replaced by anger he raises his hand and begins charging his repulsor blast " I'm just going to kill you and capture the rest of you team. Maybe take maryjane for a ride just like I did qwen when she came to me for comfort and love" he finished as he laughed at seeing the reaction of spider-man

" Enough talk oldman, where are the sentinels? Vegito asked

" Oh those, their on their way to Xavier's mansion to kill the traitors. I captured them yesterday and programmed them to kill all mutants after they complete their mission" he tells Vegito as he continues to laugh.

" Why would you attack innocents that have never bothereyou!" Vegito yells as his hair begins to change color.

" I'm the leader of this idiotic nation. I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me. Can you believe that the people elected me for president? ME! A villain that has killed so many people for so many years and have a split personality. They thought I changed when I gave my speeches or when I donated money. I'll tell you this world is stupid for trusting me" he finished as his mask lifts up and reveals as smiling Norman.

Not paying attention as Spidey and Norman argue, he sends a message to Raven through the bond warning them of the arrival of the sentinals and to warn Xavier to put the school on lockdown.

" Enough spiderman! My team is going to kill your friends and I'm going to rule the world after I have the secret avengers taken out. Now dark avengers assemble!" He shouts as Ares charges Vegito followed by Captain Marvel (moonstone), wolverine(Daken) ,spiderman(venom), Thor (Ragnarok), Sentry and trickshot ( he was shooting from a distance though)

" LEGION LOO-" iron fist shouted but was cutoff as Vegito blew them all away with a simple ki blast that sent them flying into storage containerss.

"..." Was all spiderman could think. No smart remark to say but stare in awe as Vegito didn't even flinch as he blew all the dark avengers away

Iron fist was amazed at how strong his Chi was as he used his power to push aside extremely strong villains that he was positive they would lose to when they fought.

Looking at each other with shocked expressions from their hiding spots. Felicia jumped down followed by daredevil and approached a smirking Vegito that had his arms crossed.

'Powerful and sexy. I gotta have him for myself since spiderman is already taken' Felicia thought as she walked towards Vegito swaying her beautiful hips.

' I don't need eyes to see how strong he really is but then again we don't know how strong he really is' daredevil pondered as he watched the villains rise from the Destroyed containers extremely pissed off.

" Alright Norman, I going to give you this one chance to quit or I will make sure you and your team suffer the consequences". Vegito told Norman as he caught the the punch from sentry in one hand while smiling at sentry. " I hope you remember what happened last time because I'm going to flat out kill you with a simple wave of my hand" he warns as his smile disappears and his eyes begin turning teal.

Ignoring the warning , sentry throws a kick towards vegito's face but it is stopped by vegito's forearm. No longer playing he throws sentry into the sky and raises his hand to launch one of vegeta's signature attacks " BIG BANG ATTACK! " he says as the ball of blue light races towards sentry as he prepares to launch himself at his opponent but is caught off guard at the bright blue ball racing towards him.

"AAAAAHHHH! " sentry screams as the attack connects and annihilates his entire body, not leaving a single trace of DNA to be recovered.

News choppers arrived at the city to investigate the explosion but were almost taken out by the shockwave of the attack in the sky and the pilots were completely blind for about one minute until the light died down and the dark night returned.

(Quinjet)

Captain America was flying away from the city with wolverine and Hawkeye trying to hail Xavier but were failing. They all stopped as soon as the whole sky turned white and they felt an incredible current shaking the jet with Captain America barely controlling it.

"So that's what happens when it explodes" wolverine said as the jet returned to normal.

" What do you mean!?" Hawkeye shouts in disbelief as he checks the jet.

" I asked legion what happens when one of his attacks explodes. He told I would have to wait and see".

" Logan, any luck on the radio?" Captain America asks

" Not yet but I thin-" he doesn't finish as he hears Xavier sending him a message that they are ready to defend the school from the sentinels attack.

" never mind Rodgers, their ready" Logan finishes as he prepares for their arrival.

(Docks)

Everyone's eyes were wide as they saw the smoke disappear with no sentry in sight and all the dark avengers were becoming nervous except for Ares and Captain Marvel( moonstone).

Vegito with his hand raised points it in Norman's direction " You wanna be next tin man or should I just blow your legs off?" he asks as Norman glares at him with genuine hatred.

" You will pay for what you did and I'll make sure we take your power for our own use!" he shouts as his armor launches a uni-beam at Vegito.

Casually holding his hand out the beam stops and doesn't move an inch. Stopping the flow of power Norman steps back in shock but quickly recovers " What are you sitting there for? Attack him!" he order his team as they charge the avengers.

" Norman is all yours Spidey , I got Ares and the Captain Marvel rip-off, the rest of you choose your fight" Vegito says as he blocks ares axe with his forearm and blocks Captain Marvel's punch with his hand. The strength causes him to be pushed back but he retaliates by kicking ares in the stomach and backhanding Captain Marvel to the ground. No longer wanting to waste time he dodges Captain Marvel's blast and fires a low power ki blast to her face temporarily blinding her, seeing her distracted he appears behind and waits to surprise her.

When her vision clears she can't spot Vegito " Ares, where is he?" she asks her comrade.

Eyes widening in surprise " Behind you!" he shouts as she barely turns before her vision goes dark.

" you ready? I have to be somewhere rather than fight you weaklings" Vegito taunts as calmly walks to ares.

" How dare you, a mortal, threaten the god of war? You cannot compare to the power of an Olympian!" he shouts as he charges at Vegito

(I mean if you were a god, wouldn't you be able to fly instead of fast running. I'm just saying!)

Transforming into a ssj he catches Ares by the throat and lifts him in the air choking him to death. " If you're a god, why aren't you helping the people that pray to you?"

Barely able to choke out a sentence " The…..people…stopped worshipping us long ago. So we gods toy with their lives"

" So you only help in making things worse. Some god you are, can't even control anything without destroying lives" Vegito finishes as he hits Ares in the head knocking him out and rolling his limp body on the ground.

Looking around the battle, he sees spider-man standing over a badly beaten Osborn. He sees iron fist and daredevil attempting to fight venom and Daken. Seeing the arrow flying at his face, Vegito catches it and looks at Hawkeye(trickshot) with a smirk. Not even blinking he sends a Ki blast towards the Archer that blows all the storage containers only the water.

Still not seeing blackcat, he spots her being held down by Thor's(Ragnarok) foot and it slowly crushes her head as she tries not screaming' Who the fuck let her take him on in a fight?' Vegito thinks as his eyes widen at the sight and begins flying towards the robot with the intent to kill the on the first punch.

Not expecting to feel a fist on his face, Thor's head comes clean off and impacts into the wall of the warehouse. Looking back at Felicia he offers her a hand but she can barely stands so she falls into his arms. ' His chest is really soft but hard at the same time. I can't wait till I make him mine' she thinks as she gets comfortable as they watch the rest of the heroes fight venom and Daken. Spider-man joins the fight and the tide turns quickly as they burn venom with fire and spiderman webs up Daken to prevent him from escaping since his healing factor helps him recover.

Feeling claws on his chest he looks down to a purring cat as she looks at him with her blue eyes and he'd cleavage exposing itself as she presses herself against him "You can wait kitten till all of the fighting is done, then we can have some fun" Vegito said as he felt her begin to grind against him.

Hearing him growling encourages her to continue " I'm not a kitten sexy but I don't mind my nickname and I can't wait to have you to myself for the night" she purrs as she feels his hands begin to go lower, past her stomach and towards her warm womanhood….. but he stands up as they watch the others approach.

"We done here team?" Vegito asks as he helps blackcat to her feet

" Yeah, old Norman is still screaming his head but hopefully he passes out from the amount of shouting he is trying to without breathing" spiderman quips as he reloads his webshooters.

" The others are subdued but not for long. We need to get out of here before they wake up" daredevil explains as they begin walking towards the exit but stop as choppers lock onto their positions and police come charging in aiming their guns at the team.

" What do we guys?" they hear Spidey ask as he raises his hand

" I don't know spiderman but we can't fight our way our without hurting them" ironfist answers as he begins raising his hand.

" everyone grab hands and blackcat, put your hand on my shoulder" Vegito orders as he raises his two fingers to his forehead as the police begin screaming for him to stop moving. Focusing on the energies of Rogue and Mystique he takes the entire team straight to the mansion with instant transmission and appears right behind Raven as she is standing outside waiting for the others to arrive.

Smiling to herself as she feels him right behind her she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls him in for a passionate kiss. She pulls away as she looks towards the others and sees a growling blackcat glaring daggers at her "what took all of you so long? I was afraid we would have to fight these robot by ourselves" she said as everyone was still staring at what they just saw.

" I'm not in the mood to fight a bunch of robots, can I just sit back and watch? Asked vegito

" No you can't, we need everyone ready to fight and that includes my saiyan mate ready for battle. I thought you liked battle? "mystique asked as she looked towards the skies.

"I do but these robots are hardly a challenge. If the god of war couldn't even challenge me, how do you think I feel about of weak robots coming to attack us?" he said

" you went against the god of war?" she asked changing the subject.

" Yeah, can you believe he can't fly? " he asked as he began laughing

" I thought as a god you can do anything?"

"not really" Vegito said as he calmed down. "where's Rogue at?" he asked

" can't you sense her with the bond?"

Yeah, but I like to make you feel useful when I need answers" he finished as he sensed Rogue flying in. " I forgot she can absorb some powers, I wonder what else she got from all of us?" he finished as he embraced a smiling Rogue and kissed her passionately .

"What took you so long?" Rogue asked

" why is everyone asking that?!"

" You usually know how to end fights quickly" Rogue finished.

The team that arrived with Vegito left them alone except for blackcat as she was waiting for an explanation from Vegito. As soon as she was going to ask she was interrupted by weapons going off from the Quinjet as it tried destroying the swarm of sentinels that were appearing over the horizon.

Looking down Vegito decided to end this and get to sleep so he can begin training in the morning " fuck it, I'm ending this so I can get some sleep. Time for a another one of vegeta's signature attacks" he says as he spots the Xmen entering the courtyard along.

"Xavier tell Captain America to pull away from the swarm of sentinels " Vegito asked as he turned into a ssj( to show off) as he began ascending into the air. His aura flaring to life as he put both of his hands together with his fingers opposite from each other.

Seeing his targets clumped together he begins his attack "FINAL….." after a pause and everyone watching closely especially Beast as he records what will happen next for future studies.

The night sky began to look like day as vegito's attack began building and with a mighty shout that seemed to echo for miles and be seen for miles " FLASH…..!" as a huge beam with a diameter of Xavier's mansion shoots from his hands and into the night sky towards the approaching sentinels.

Everybody below holds onto the ground or anything to stop them from flying off as their eyes widen in how powerful the beam is as it reaches its intended target.

In the skies, none of the machine's systems could process what was coming towards them but were too late as their entire squad of 50 ( I think, I don't remember giving a number) were looking shed to the stratosphere and beyond to the dark reaches a space as their bodies were disintegrated. The whole world sees the light but the satellites pick up the huge beam of energy leaving the planet as it began to thin out and diminish as if it never happened.

Back on earth everyone was quiet for 5 minutes as Raven and Rogue were busy cheering as they saw Vegito land on the ground with a his usual smirk plastered on his face.

" I guess I overdid it" he laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

" you did dear but who cares. Those robots never stood a chance against my saiyan" Raven announces as she wraps her arm around his waist and leans her head on his shoulder.

Still noticing no one talking he walks up to the Xmen waving his hand in front of everyone as their thoughts return. Seeing everyone about to ask questions " I'll explain later about what happened, right now I'm tired and I want to go to sleep" he finishes as he hears the jet land with Captain Erica ,Hawkeye, and wolverine walking towards them. Telling them the same thing, they accept the decision and prepare to leave taking spiderman and the rest of their team with them.

Seeing wolverine leaving with them kitty asks " Where are you going Logan?"

" I'm going to help take out the rest of the sentinels locations. I'm not one to sit around and not help protect the innocents" he finishes as he steps into the jet along with everyone else.

Everyone leaves except for Raven and Vegito as they stare at the disappearing jet until Vegito senses someone that stayed behind " Why are you still here blackcat?" he asks as he turns around to face the woman with her hands on her hips.

" You promised a night of fun, I'm calling you out on that" she says as she smiling expecting a glare from Raven but instead received a smile as she saw Raven whisper something into vegito's ear before she left them alone.

" Alright blackcat, I did promise you so lets head back to the city for the fun you want" he said as picked her up bridal style and took off into the night sky and wouldn't return until the next day.

( somewhere else in the universe)

A reminder figure was watching the screen as she watched how Vegito handled his opponents but was not impressed. She needs more info on how he fought and she came up with a plan to allow just that.

" Slave, I want you to go to vegito's universe and bring this man to me from otherworld"

" Why the other world mistress?"

" This man died by one of the saiyans hands before Vegito was created. I plan on training him to challenge Vegito to a fight"

" of course your excellency , right away!"

Left alone to her thoughts as she plans on how to train vegito's next opponent ' 3 months should be enough time for him to make Vegito have to step up his game. Meanwhile I still need more power from his universe, guess I'll revive frieza to recreate his empire and wreak havoc across their universe' she finishes as she laughs to herself as she sees what has become of Vegito.

*First off this is changed since I hated the last chapter and I couldn't come up with any ideas. Second I needed to advance the plot and basically restart the chapter with Vegito and dark avengers confrontation


	5. Vegito fun

*Author's note*

THIS is a new chapter and hopefully better than the last one.

I can't think of anyone that can challenge Vegito in a straight up fight without having power and fighting moves along with techniques to challenge Vegito.

Any people that come close to that are all humans that lack the power. Any strong villains or anti-heroes mostly rely on their powers to win a fight or a strategy.

Other than that I need suggestions of people that push Vegito. I might just bring in Asgardians and other gods or godlike villains to give our hero a challenge.

Other than that enjoy

I do not own marvel or dbz

' Breaking news across America! In an explosion incident related to a recent battle between the SPRA and secret avengers in the new York docks. Videos from various news choppers show a new team of avengers and the iron patriot known to the public as the president of the united states. The known allies of Osborn's recent group are known to the public as villains with known crimes that would sentence them to life without any chance of redeeming themselves with the SPRA. Its not Understandable that the iron patriot would accept the help of prisoners that deserve death rather than imprisonment.

'Agreed Janet, in related news multiple protests across America have erupted since the release of the video we are preparing to show in a few minutes'

The recording of Osborn's true intentions and his confession on sending the sentinels to Xavier's mansion to kill the mutants and hearing him mock how stupid the people were to choose him

'Since the release of the video from an anonymous source to our news station has caused extreme hatred to the SPRA and the US president. We asked our local public and those around the country what their opinions was upon seeing the news'

" I'm disappointed in myself ,I chose to support the SPRA and voting for Osborn . I thought he really changed but a villain is always a villain" a middle aged man said as he shook his head".

" I'm angry that we are allowing criminals to pose as heroes. Especially as the heroes my kids look up to! I knew we should've listened to spiderman when he warned all of us what Norman was" a woman expressed.

More people were shown were shown expressing their outrage and disbelief as they saw the video replaying all over the channels. People were already asking for Osborn to be removed and brought to justice.

When a press conference was held Osborn was confident that he could prove it was a lie thought up by spiderman since he is the most hated man in the public. So he thought people still believed.

" people of the united States, I'm sorry to hear how mad you are but believe me when I say that the footage is a forgery. During the time I was in Washington finishing my classified work during the whole video and the iron patriot suit was locked down in HQ so who ever had the iron patriot suit must of created a mockery to frame me"

" What of the heroes that were with the suit at the time? Were they just for show thought up by the secret avengers?"

" I have no idea why they were working together but we are still investigating"

" what about the sentinels , were they really sent by you to kill the mutants?"

"No they weren't sent by me"

" can you prove that?"

" We haven't heard from Xavier and there is no physical evidence to show"

After he finished his statement a sentinels body was thrown through the roof and landed on the ground almost crushing everybody and a pissed off group of Xmen came in followed by Xavier coming in.

" here's your evidence you son of a bitch!" wolverine yelled as he pulled his claws out.

" We want to know why you sent these monstrosities after us?" xavier asked as he looked at a shocked Osborn.

" Like I told the press, I didn't send them"

"Lying to a telepath isn't wise you idiot" Emma finished as she glared at him.

" Excuse me ma'am, but was Osborn lying about his presence at the docks last night?"

"you don't need a telepath to know he was lying. We all saw the live news report as the cameras zoomed in on his faceplate which I'm might add was open revealing his stupid grin on his face" Bobby Drake finished as he crossed his arms glaring at Osborn.

" That might have been the smartest thing you ever said popsicle" kitty said as she laughed

" that's right ki- hey!" he said glaring at a laughing kitty.

The whole room bursts into a frenzy of questions as the cameras zoom in on a silent Norman Osborn sweating bullets.

" Got anything to say Osborn?" Scott asks as he smirks in victory.

He remained silent as everyone looked at him. His heart began beating fast as he looked at the faces of the press. Not knowing what to do he steps back looking towards the sky as if waiting for something.

Comparing Norman to an animal cornered he knows he is going to fight his way out " Charles, He's running for it"

" I know" he finishes as he puts a hand to his head.

Seeing his armor flying towards him, he prepares to move but he can't move his body is stuck in place. Trying his hardest he fails and is about to be arrested by the police guarding the area but his armor recognizes its master being threatened and attacks the Xmen along with the police.

" I totally forgot about the armor" colossus says as he protects the people from the armor.

" I don't care, I get to gut Osborn now in self defense" wolverine shouts as he charges in to finish Osborn.

Seeing the immediate threat, the armor moves in to attach itself to Osborn before the claws of wolverine reach their target. Not wasting a moment he engages his thrusters as he shoot out of the room and into freedom.

" I thought you had him Xavier!" wolverine shouts as he begins growling.

" the armor must have had mental barriers" he defends

" makes sense, if we know Tony he loves to be prepared for anything, even telepaths" Rogue finishes as she walks out of the room followed by the others.

" At least we can return things to normal with the heroes" Xavier finished as he looked to the hole in the roof.

" nothing is going to be the same professor, everyone is going to be aware of who is their friend or foe. All the friendships will be repaired or completely forgotten just so they can be happy again. I hope I'm wrong, if not its going to be awhile before we have the avenger family happy again" wolverine finished as he looked to the roof as well.

(Secret location)

" Have you completed the clone sinister?" Magneto asks as he faces a container hiding the monster underneath it.

" I have, he will be the greatest. The one clone with the power to become the strongest and kill its original. I've studied everything from the donor and he has all the memories of Vegito". Sinister finishes as he types into a control panel.

" Are you sure you've checked everything doctor? I don't need a weakling to aid my cause for mutant kind"

"Don't you dare doubt my work. I'm positive he can get it done and take out anything that stands in his way"

" alright let's put him to the test, against his donor, Vegito"

" I hope you realize this is the only clone I could make since the blood I collected started deteriorating after a couple of days"

"Then it'll be stupid to try again. Now open it up!" he ordered as sinister followed his command.

With a loud hiss, the water flowed out and a man of great strength fell and began coughing as he took in more oxygen. His spiky hair standing tall and his body popping from the lack of movement.

" stand Vegito"

Following the command he stands slowly as he takes in his surroundings.

" orders sir" he replies in his infamous voice.

" Take out your original and destroy any that stand in your way. Just like you were created to do"

" of course, who's going to stop me" he replies as he smirks in confidence.

" don't let the power go to your head. Finish it quickly and return here" Magneto finishes as he hands Vegito his clothes.

Putting the clothes on he rises in the air before launching out of the roof and into the skies towards new York where he senses high power levels.

( new York)

Slowly waking to the sound of purring Vegito slowly opens his eyes as he stares to a white ceiling. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he feels a naked body pressed against him and a feminine arm draped across his chest. Looking to his left he sees a smiling Felicia sleeping as she purrs.

' I can't believe she kept the claws on, my back still stings' he thought as he winced from the marks on his back or "love" marks she liked to call them.

Recalling the events of last night as he brought Felicia home but before even making it inside she pounced on him and pressed her lips to his.

(Partial lemon)flashback

He remembers being pushed into the bed as he watched a black cat take her body suit off and reveal her gorgeous breast. Not giving her control of the situation he rips the rest of her suit off as she screams in delight as he pushes her towards a wall. Placing her arms above her and feeling he legs wrap around him, he growls next to her ear causing her to purr in delight. The events following would be best described as godlike sex. Pulling his pants down, he begins to rub himself against her stomach with the tip touching her breast and her eyes widening because of how big and thick he was. Not wasting time, he feels how wet she is and begins pushing himself into her. She holds her breath as she feels him touch her cervix but gasps as she feels him enter her womb. Hissing as he feels her claws dig into his skin pushes him to begin thrusting slowly. He feels her legs hold onto him tighter with each thrust and her moaning doesn't help as he tries to control himself.

Oh….my….god!" she moans as she cums after a minute. Biting her lower lip she wants the full experience of a saiyan. Grabbing him by the head she leans into his ear and whispers " I want it all…".

After that exact moment he lets the beast out and turns ssj as it increases his size and the level of pleasure he gives her. For 4 hours was nonstop, no breaks as he gave Felicia the full experience of a super saiyan and along the way marking her on the neck to warn everyone that she belongs to him for now on and her biting his shoulder to add to the mix of marks on his neck to become his next mate.

Flashback end

Being brought back to reality by the Feeling her tongue licking her mark on his neck ,he turns to Felicia as she pulls him into a kiss filled with lots of tongue.

Breaking the kiss, she snuggles closer to vegito and looks to where all the clothes are destroyed " I would say lets go again but my whole lower body is too sore to move" she says as she attempts to move her legs.

" That usually happens when you ask for it for it kitten. I always give it" he whispers.

" I'll give you that but of I get pregnant because of this you are going to be my maid for the whole time" she whispers as she feels herself still full of his seed in her womb.

" already assuming, I thought you had protection since you…..you know"

"what? That I sleep with every guy…or girl I come across? Then you don't me well baby" she cooed

" both ways? I guess we have to spend some time together before we know each other."

" back to what we were talking about, why didn't you use a condom?" she asked

Having to think for a moment. He tries to remember who told him about a condom but he wasn't listening to her so he forgot about the whole thing.

"What the fuck is a condom?" he asks

Her curiosity increases as she never met man that didn't know about protection, hell, even Captain America knew about protection. She was still confused about how he knew women had protection but she let it slide.

" Never mind what I asked, anyways, I never expect sex to be the greatest and make me forget to warn the person before he finishes"

"makes sense but right now lets just bask in the morning after sex or hours after sex. When we finished, would it be considered morning sex?" he asked.

" Lets just watch t.v and get to know each other more" she finishes as she turns on the television to hear the latest report of the warrant against Norman Osborn " it takes a whole year for people to realize what they just did? Amazing!" She yells in disbelief as Vegito was looking at something else completely.

" It fucking 2:17 in the afternoon?! Holy shit!" he shouts as he was looking at the time

" looks like you're spending the night with me again" she says as a smile makes its way across her face.

Smirking at that he puts his head on her chest and uses her breast like pillows. Sensing the power level of a strong fighter as it heads to New York he barely acknowledges it as he feels Felicia begin combing his hair with her hand repeatedly.

(Avengers mansion)

"We're fucked" she hulk says as she flops on the lazy chair in the lounge.

Following were Captain Marvel(Carol), spiderwoman, iron man, wasp, war machine, and Mr. Fantastic. They all walked in and fell on the couch with the two iron men falling on the floor destroying the table Tony landed on, and the chair war machine attempted to sit on.

" You mean you guys are fucked" Jessica said as she smiled at everyone

" you signed onto the registration too jess" Carol said.

" nope, I still work for shield and I didn't participate in hunting for any heroes" she clarifies as she heard a row of groans as they realized she was right.

" I knew I should've signed on with shield" muttered wasp

"at least you weren't the one making Osborn look like the good guy" she-hulk said as she asked the automated robot to deliver a beer for her.

" I think I might stop using the armor for a while Tony" war machine said

" Why Rhodey?" Tony asked

" I don't mean to sound rude but you became a complete asshole during the entire thing and most people will not like to see your face or the armor you wear"

"Agreed" Tony mumbled

" You guys think I can fix my marriage with Sue" Reed asked the entire group but got a round of no's from everyone.

" you fucked up when you tried to take her prisoner" wasp said .

"Or when you supported osborn" Carol said

"Or when you ignored her and focused on your research" Tony added in.

" I get it" he grunts as he stretched his arm to grab a beer.

" I didn't know drink doc" Jennifer said as she grabbed her beer from the robot

Retrieving his beer he pops the top and chugs as much as he can before he gave and begins to cough " I shouldn't have done that, I feel my brain cells disappearing already" he groans as he burps

"Ha! Lightweight " Jenifer finishes as she laughs.

Silence followed for a while as everyone began thinking on how to fix the mistakes they made but Jenifer sees a smiling Jessica Drew and a smiling Carol Danvers.

" Alright jess, why are you smiling" she-hulk asked.

" Nothing"

" bullshit, your usually lying when you don't give an answer. Who is he?"

" what's makes you think there is a he involved?"

"Ha! Question with a question"

" Alright shut up, so there might be a guy I met who is really hot and has the sexiest voice ever"

" now you got me interested, who is he?" wasp says as she listens in.

' Jess….' Carol warned through their bond

'Don't worry about Carol , its not like Jenifer knows you're in on it too'

Seeing the eye contact of not jess and Carol, that tips off she-hulk as she gathers more information on the mystery man

" I see Carol has her eyes on him as well" she clarifies

" pfft. If you only knew about the mind blowing sex we all had" she quickly muttered under her breath that anyone could barely hear except for she-hulk.

Her eyes widening in shock and mouth hanging open Jenifer Walters gets more than what she bargained for. Everyone seeing her reaction are worried except for Jessica and Carol as they look at each other with eyes wide open, hoping she didn't hear what Jessica said.

" What's the matter Jen?" wasp asks as she is worried about the shocked expression on her giant friend.

Tony going over the audio his suit recorded stands up quickly "You didn't!" he shouts looking between Carol and jess.

War machine remained quiet after hearing the recording his suit gave but his face was showing one of shock behind the faceplate.

'What the fuck jess?!' Carol screams at her through the bond

' I didn't fucking know super hearing was part of her powers, sorry'

"What the hell happened?!" wasp screams as she seems the only one apart from Reed who is still trying to drink his one beer, that knows what is happening.

" They both sl-" Jenifer began

BOOM!

SECURITY BREACH SECURITY BREACH! MAIN HALL!

The AI blared as the entire mansion shook with an unknown force easily passing the defenses of a heavily guarded location.

Not wasting a moments notice the whole group took off towards the location and came upon a figure dressed in an mix of red and black gi with all red boots and gloves to add a evil look. Nobody knowing who it was with the exception of jess and Carol as they already recognize the hairstyle of their beloved mate but deep down, they knew it wasn't him.

"Where is he?!" the clone shouted in rage as he seems to not be able to find his original along the cluster of beings in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?!" war machine shouts as he raises his hands preparing to blast the figure.

"Oh shit! Blast him!" Tony shouts as he releases his uni-beam at full power on the figure followed by war machine blasting him with all his weapons.

'They realize that won't work on him, right?' Jessica asks as Carol through the bond.

'Now who the hell would clone Vegito?'

'Who the hell was able to get a drop of blood, let alone any DNA off of him because last time I checked no one was able to pierce his skin?' Jessica asked as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Standing tall he smirks as he raises his fingers to deliver a weaker form of a death beam towards the two iron avengers.

"I'll kill all of you in one shot if you don't tell me where he is?" he asks as his voice became scarier than a pissed off hulk.

"W-who a-are you l-looking for?" wasp asked

"Vegito…." He answered as the beams on his fingers intensified.

"we don't know who that is" Jennifer responded while her fist were shaking, preparing to hit a target.

Ignoring the answer he looked to the other two female avengers " I smell him on you two, you know where he is at" he announced as a deep growl began rising from his throat.

All the avengers look towards Jessica and Carol while they both have wide eyes in shock from the answer he gave. Realization hits wasp as to why everyone was surprised about what happened between Carol and Jessica.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" Jessica lies as she begins to try contact Vegito through their bond but stops when she sees Vegito point his finger in her direction while smiling.

"I know what you're doing, tell the idiot to come here now or I kill the blonde that thinks I'm intimidated by her glare" he orders as he points his hand at Carol.

"Go ahead and blast me. I'll doubt a weakling such as yourself will scratch me" she declares as she walks to him.

"Suit yourself" he finishes as he sends a purple beam as thin as a needle towards her arm as a warning shot.

The attack connect but instead of feeling the jump in power she grabs her arm in pain as blood leaks out of the wound and falls to one knee "HOW?! I should've been able to absorb that!" she screams as she continues to clutch her arm.

Surprising herself by growling, Jessica feels the pain of Carol "You'll fucking pay for that!" she screams as she throws her venom blast that is able to kill any super being no matter how strong(true fact).

The attack connect but he smiles as he doesn't feel a thing from the attack and aims his beam preparing to hit her shoulder but is caught off guard by an uppercut from she-hulk that sends him flying through the hole he created.

"Tony get reinforcements here ASAP! We need all the heavy hitter if this is the same guy that took sentry out in one blast" she hulk ordered as she jumped through the hole looking for Vegito.

"HQ!, we need all heavy hitters on my location. We have an alpha level situation on our hands, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!" he shouted as he followed she-hulk through the roof followed by war machine , leaving wasp with the Mr. Fantastic, Carol , and Jessica.

"How the fuck can he take my venom blast? That's like my insta kill for powerful foes" she muttered as she examine Carol.

"jess, we need him here, now"

" are you sure? That would reveal him to the SPRA" she asked as she felt the frustration coming through the bond.

"If we don't that monster out there will kill everyone without thinking of the repercussions"

Debating in her head as what to do she saw the only option but she had plan to keep their mate a secret.

"Fine, let me take care of it" spiderwoman finished as she began reaching through the bond to vegito.

"What's she doing Captain marvel?" Reed asked as he looked at Jessica with her eyes closed

"Its now, that bitch already ruined my name along with the costume and to answer your question. We're calling in our solution to the problem" she finished as she began listening in on the conversation jess was having.

Felicia's apartment

" and that's how I remember coming to this world" Vegito finished as he was holding Felicia while they were still in bed.

"Wow, that explains how you're somewhat different from everybody else" she said as she began to get out of bed after seeing the sun begin to set.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he said as he was giving her a cheeky grin

"shut up, I just need to move around and get my muscles moving" she said but yelped when she felt a hand slap her ass of her naked bottom.

"We'll have fun later saiyan" she purrs as she open her closet to find a new costume.

'Vegito!' she paused as she hears a voice in her head and looks to vegito

"That's spiderwoman if you don't know. And yeah, she is my mate too" he finished as she gave him a seductive smile.

"Oh… sounds like more fun for us"

Rolling his eyes he responds to Jessica ' what's up jess? You sound distressed'

'Its bad, there's a clone here and he wants to fight you. He hurt Carol already and was ready to kill me but he got suckered punched by shehulk'

'I'll be there soon but I won't fight him'

'Why the fuck not?!' screamed Carol as she was listening to the discussion.

'you think I'm going to fight someone who is weaker than me rather than watch him get the shit kicked out of by you'

'I love you so much right now' Carol replied and he could tell she was smiling.

'I'll see you soon Carol and jessica'

' Vegito wait! I want you to wear a mask' Jessica ordered but she could tell Vegito was thinking for another reason' not like that idiot, to hide your identity from the SPRA'

'Do I have to?' he pleaded

'Yes' he heard both Jessica and Carol reply

(Sigh) 'fine….' He finished as he looked towards Felicia who was suited up and ready to go.

"Do you have mask of some kind?"

"I actually have the perfect mask for you" she responded as she threw him a helmet.

*I actually used the helmet from the Arkham knight villain because its so badass to look at*

"Has so many features that a their such as myself needs to break into complex places for information to get for the secret avengers and also some other valuable things. It also have a voice distortion if you want to scare your victims"

"I'm scared of what else you have in there" he said as he materialized his outfit (wolverine costume from "Days of Future Past" with a hood on) " lets see if my hair will fit inside" but he looked at Felicia's long hair before just putting it on.

At first there was darkness but the screen came on and the whole area was scanned. Looking at Felicia, it began giving information he ready knew but he wanted to see if this helmet was really high tech.

"The helmet is voice activated right and takes commands?" he asked in his distorted voice that almost scared her.

"It should"

"body scan" he whispered while looking towards Felicia.

The eyes flashed and he saw through Felicia's suit and saw every detail of her naked body. Laughing out loud, he shouts in surprise " it actually can look through people's clothes? Who the hell do signed this?" he asks as he sees a smiling Felicia.

"lets go loved boy, we have an ass whooping to watch"

Grabbing her by the waist and placed two fingers to his temple, they teleport to the mansion beside Carol and Jessica. Everybody screamed in shock at the sudden appearance of the man and cat burglar but recovered and looked at him in question. They were intimidated by the mask but his whole appearance shouted power.

Not wasting time he sends powerful beam at Carol and hears her laughing as she stands up with a look of confidence plastered on her face "Ready?" he asks as she stops laughing but has an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Oh yeah…." She mutters as she cracks her knuckles and floats to the roof glowing with power in the now dark sky.

Looking back at the others he casually waves at them " Hi" he says as he walks to the front doors with Jessica and black cat following. "You guys coming to watch the fight?" he asked as he opened the doors to destruction. Many heroes were sprawled on the ground unconscious or groaning in pain from their broken bones.

"holy shit….." Felicia muttered as they looked to the sky and spotted the clone holding she hulk by the throat.

"I can't believe you lasted son long, even after the others fell in seconds to my attacks" the clone taunted as he began squeezing his hand cutting off her air flow.

"vegito! Help her!" Jessica shouted as she watched in disbelief that Vegito wouldn't help.

He watched as Carol came flying in and landed a punch on the clones forearm as he blocked her punch but the clone didn't expect to feel his forearm snap from the punch of the empowered superheroine .

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain as he dropped she-hulk and clutched his broken forearm.

"I got her" Vegito announced as he jumped and caught the fallen form of Jennifer and landed next go the two women.

"She doesn't look good" Jessica muttered

"I'll just heal her and she'll be all better"

"you can do that?" Felicia asked

"One of my friends from my universe taught me to heal people with my own energy, pretty useful if you ask me" he responded as he raised his hands above she-hulk and emitted a white light all of her wounds began healing quicker than her own healing factor.

Her eyes opened to two glowing eyes in a hood and she reacted quickly…by punching him square in the face and sending him flying into the mansion "WHAT the hell was that?!" she screamed as she scrambled to her feet.

"You just punched my boyfriend Jen" Jessica said in a monotone voice as Felicia was watching Vegito walk out of the hole in the mansion with a dented helmet sparking.

"I take a thank you rather than a fist to my face, sorry about the helmet kitten, I'll get someone to fix it for you"

"You better or I'm keeping the claws on again tonight"

Wincing as he sees the claws come out of her gloves, he looks to a she-hulk that has a look of embarrassment on her face "Don't say sorry, you were just acting out of instinct, its Understandable" he said as he held his hand out to shake "Legion, nice to meet you"

"Uh….she-hulk " she responds but frowns as she feels the strength in his hand as he squeezes her hand. Filing it away for later she sees all the powerful avengers on the ground unconscious or holding their injuries " Can you heal them?" she asked as she heard a groan.

"Do I have to?" he pleaded.

"You better do it Vegito or I won't let you….." Jessica said then whispered the rest into his ear.

"I'll get right on it ma'am!" he shouted as he began running around healing everybody

"What did you tell him?" blackcat asked as Jessica whispered into her ear. With a devilish smile she responded that she wants part in the event that will take place later.

They all paused as they heard a scream and saw a flying Vegito bit another wall "why is it I help beautiful, different skin colored women and get punched in the face? I mean the mask is not that scary!" he shouted as he marched out of the hole with a Destroyed helmet in his palm and his face exposed to everybody.

"Vegito, the mask!" Jessica shouted but covered her mouth immediately after realizing what she said.

"Thanks a lot jess" Vegito said with a sweat drop falling down the side of his head.

"you're the original of the clone that kicked all of our asses?!" wonderman shouted in anger as he was ready to throw a punch.

Catching the fist in his palm, he slowly crushed the hand of wonderman forcing him to his knees and desperately attempt to escape.

"Know this! I can kill you faster than the fastest man on the earth can blink. So I'm telling you NOW! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Vegito shouted as he released wonderman's hand.

"Serves him right, asshole" Jessica mutters as she watches the fight but is surprised to find a bloody form of Vegito on the ground glaring at the flying form of looking smug about her victory.

(Flashback)

With one arm out of action, the clone transforms to ssj and prepares to fight a ki empowered superheroine.

"Bring it on weakling!" he challenges as he watches deliver a left kick followed by a hard right, both blocked by his legs but leaves him with bruises on his legs.

"You're weaker than I imagine. I wonder why?" she asks as she looks to the ground to ask Vegito but stops and stares as she sees him flying into the mansion.

"Wow…" she mutters as she isn't paying attention to the fist coming at her face.

BOOM!

Smirking in victory as he watches her head snap back, he throws his left kick to her gut causing her to hunch over and he follows through with a elbow to her spine that sends her flying to the ground and the impact creates a crater as she slowly gets up.

"Oooooohhhhhhh….. I'm sorry, did that hurt because I'm sure it doesn't hurt as much as that haircut" he finished as he laughed at his own joke.

"that's it, I'm going to break a lot of bones tonight". She finished as she shot towards him faster than he could follow.

10 mins later…..

Floating above the mansion

"I can't believe that bitch broke so many of my bones. It impossible, I'm the strongest saiyan to ever be created in existence…..I guess its time to take it up a level!" he shouted as his aura burst from his body as he tried to raise his power level . stopping his increase, he realizes something that he did not believe could happen to him.

Reacting too late he fails to stop the elbow aimed at his head and it sends him flying into the ground where he remained.

(Flashback end)

"Nice job Carol!" Vegito shouted as he walked to his clone. His joyous expression changed to one of sadness as he approached the other saiyan

"You know why you loss, right?" he asked in a sad tone and Vegito received a nod in response.

"Why did he lose Vegito?" Carol asked as she landed right next to him.

"He was cloned from me….but a saiyan's struggle to get stronger cannot be cloned. The cuts, the broken bones, near death experiences cannot be copied. So he is basically strong as the day I was created to fight majin buu" he finished as he was preparing to end the life of another clone.

"What are you doing?!" shouted red she-hulk .

"Going to kill him like the saiyan he is. He lost in battle, he will die in battle" he said as he gripped the broken form of the clone by its collar.

"It won't make you any better than he was, let him go, we can't lock him away in a maximum security prison designed to hold people like him. You don't need to kill him!" Tony shouted as watch the whole conversation.

"Are you willing to risk your whole galaxy to imprison this man?!" Vegito shouted as he turned to iron man who's was missing most of his armor.

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard the statement and many doubted anybody was capable of achieving such a feat, some of the universes strongest beings weren't capable of such destruction.

"That's impossible, there isn't a force in the universe than can annihilate an entire galaxy" Reed clarifies as he tried to find a power capable of achieving but nothing came up.

Vegito's anger was increasing till he felt the hand of Carol wrap around his own and saw her give him a look of approval, she knows its possible and knows he has to do end the clone's life to protect everyone.

His eyes widening he feels the clone take to the skies and to the stratosphere " He wouldn't!" Vegito shouted as he feels the sudden increase in power and a bright ball increasing in size by the second till it was the size of the moon.

"What's he doing?!" wasp asks as the whole planet side is illuminated by the moon sized ball hanging over the planet.

"Exactly what I warned you about! He going to destroy the planet!" Vegito shouts as he changes into a ssj and blasts off to the skies above the city.

' I can stop it easily if it was small but this requires strength to slow it down before I can change its course' he plans as he looks towards the yellow ball of pure energy

Back on the ground, all the avengers look to the sky in shock, the people begin panicking and many stand in confusion as to what is happening. All programs across the world interrupt channels to bring news of the recent event

' The recent event taking place in the western hemisphere has lit the entire planet and our satellites are trying to capture the spectacle but all there is a bright light and whatever it is , its big!'

Back to the avengers, no one has moved yet as iron man shouts in disbelief when they see the ball increase in size and begin to send strong winds to the city along with shaking the whole country.

'Vegito! You can stop it, right?' jess asks through the bond

'I can…..but its going to take a little effort' he finishes as he hears the clone talk.

"I know I'm going to die but let's leave a mark on the planet so they can give you hell!" he shouts as he puts more power into the ball.

'Where's the power coming from?' he wonder but stops when he sees the familiar red aura burst around the clone 'That's how!'

"T-time to e-end THIS!" he grunts as his body begins to destroy itself from the kaioken strain.

"Bring it!" Vegito shouts as he begins to shout, signaling others he is increasing his power to the next level.

With a mighty throw, the clone sends the ball flying towards earth where Vegito stands ready to stop the ball in mid flight. The ground around the area begins shaking uncontrollably and the avengers all fall to the ground while the ones that can fly try to hold their place against the strong winds.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Vegito shouts as his hands make contact with the energy ball. His armor begins breaking apart from the impact but he begins to start falling towards the city. The veins on his body begin bulging and his hair becomes spikier and the bio-electricity begins to form around his body with his power increasing to unimaginable levels

Smirking to himself he begins to feel the ball slow down. Grunting as he pushes the ball back to its owner "Nice try saiyan but no one is harming the planet while I'm still breathing!" he shouts as he begins to gather energy for a combination blast that will destroy the ball of energy and the clone in one shot.

"BIG….."

All the avengers on the ground look up when bearing the voice of vegito

"What's he doing now?!" war machine shouted as they saw a ball of blue begin to form

"I can't tell, my helmet can't scan the energy output!" he finished as they heard the voice of Vegito get louder.

"BANG….."

The clone was floating in space as he heard the voice of his original and was prepared to face death like a true warrior and lose to someone as powerful as Vegito.

The ground around the city shook as windows shattered, and people were on the ground shaking as the winds began picking up. The avengers were all looking to the sky but a shout from Carol broke their focus.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" she shouted as the blue light intensified.

Back in the sky Vegito prepares to launch his signature attack

"Goodbye…..KAMEHAMEHA! " he shouted as the gigantic beam of energy launched from his hands and towards the energy sphere. One second it impacted the sphere and the next if shattered the ball And hit the dead body of the clone destroying every cell so they couldn't use him again.

The intense light died down and everyone looked to the night sky and saw a golden comet shooting to the avengers mansion. Not wasting a second many ran to the avengers tower, curious to what happened and others mad for the destruction that was caused.

Vegito landed on the ground softly but was embraced in a fight but by blackcat as she forced his face into her breast "I was scared for you! Don't do that again or my claws will do more than just marking!" she shouted as Vegito tried to escape the breast that stopped his oxygen intake.

"Blackcat, you're smothering him!" Jessica shouted as she was next to Vegito forcing them apart.

Catching his breath "Thanks jess I nee-"

SLAP!

He fell to the ground holding his face with comical tears coming out of his eyes. He looked to a pissed of spiderwoman and gave her a look of confusion.

"That's for making me worried about you, asshole!" she shouted but smiled as she helped him to his feet and gave him a passionate kiss shocking all the avengers except she-hulk who looked jealous .

"That's for coming back to me in one piece" she finished but backed up giving Vegito an evil smirk as she took a couple of steps back.

"Why are you sm- " he began

BOOM!

A black fist was planted in his face that sent him flying into the wall of the mansion where flew in and flew out with a flailing vegito trying to escape the warbird's wrath. Throwing him to the ground she landed on top of him looking at him with glowing eyes.

"That's for being stupid and letting him create that much energy. This could've all been avoided if you ended him quickly but no! You wanted to talk" she finished but smiled as she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss making the other avengers look in disbelief as to why two of the team's toughest women giving a man kisses.

She pulled away with their lips barely touching "That's for letting me fight your clone" she whispered as she helped him to his feet.

Recovering from his shock he began to talk "Okay….. That's what's happens when you let something like that live, they can destroy galaxies and harm millions of lifeforms " .

No one of the avengers were able to talk, some thinking of what they saw, the smart ones thinking of the energy that was being used to destroy the planet.

Vegito was about to start when they heard a mob of people at the front gate and news choppers that survived fly in and light the whole area in search lights. All the cameras zoom in on Vegito and people begin breaking down the gates.

"Shit, we gotta go blackcat! Grab on!" he ordered and she complied

Carol and jess gave each other a look and both of them went to Vegito grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Avengers! Control the crowd! And where you two think you're going?!" he asked as he looked towards and spiderwoman.

" Somewhere else, I'm not in the mood to deal with the media… so good luck!" spiderwoman answered as their whole group vanished before ironman could respond and reporters began swarming the entire area.

(Unknown location)

"I've return mistress, and the man you have asked for is with me". A midget kneeled in front of a throne as a pair of silver eyes looked down at him.

"Was he any trouble?"

"Of course not master, but if I may…he gets annoying when he keeps screaming"

"Hahahahaha! Its Understandable, bring him in!" she ordered as a man held in chains was brought forth and thrown to the ground by the master's feet.

He began screaming but was cut off as the mistress's foot began crushing his skull

"My servants may have let you scream all you want but I won't tolerate it for one second!" he stopped screaming when he heard her voice, it was beautiful but deadly at the same time and left him in a trance.

"Good, now shut up and listen. I need you to kill someone I really don't want to face right now. I'm pretty sure you remember him, he killed you when you easily had the greater power but you let win. He doesn't exist no more, he sacrificed his body along with the prince, vegeta was his name, you remember them right? Anyways…. This is the new saiyan standing in my way and I can't allow that to happen." She showed an image of vegito fighting Buu. She looked at him as he was still on the ground "Think you can do it?"

After a moment of silence, he thought it over, he wants revenge on goku and she is the key to achieving it, after that there is nothing that will stand in his way of universal destruction.

"Yes I will do it….." she lifted her foot but kicked him straight in the ribs breaking some in the process and causing him to scream in pain as he flew to the wall at the far side of the chambers.

"That's great! But you're weaker than I thought, it might take a year to get you to challenge him" flying close to him, she landed in front of him and leaned into his ear "Ill make you a promise, if you prove you can keep up, I'll grant anything your heart desires" she smirked as she heard a deep growl coming from him before he tried to throw a right hook.

She caught his fist and shattered his arm. She proceeded to beat him brutally them instantly healed him so she could bring him closer to death again and again…

(New York)

Vegito was wide awake and full of energy but the other women with him were slowly falling asleep after an intense session of lovemaking. Getting up without disturbing anyone he proceeded to dress but caught the eyes of a certain cat burglar looking at him.

"Do you have to leave? Its midnight and it gets cold without you holding me?

"Yes Felicia , I want to see the surprise Carol told me about when we got here"

"Is there anyway I can reach you?" she pouted as she got up to hug him.

"You can use the bond we all have its like a phone but in your head"

"Hold on, I have something for you" she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a smart phone " I'll just give you a real phone to use "

"Why?" he asked as he inspected the device.

"not all of us have our bond to use so its mainly for communication with others, you'll thank me later"

He smiled as he gave her a passionate kiss and kissed the sleeping Jessica and Carol causing smiles to form on their faces.

"see you later" he whispered as he teleported away from the apartment.

(Xavier's mansion)

Appearing in the kitchen he is greeted by a smiling Raven and a smirking kitty pryde

" I love that smile but at the same time creeps me out in this situation" he admitted as he took a seat while kitty presented a dish that was steaming.

" I told kitty to make you something when you told me you would be back around midnight and since you saved the planet , I thought it would be a nice reward "

"when I save the planet, I don't expect a reward, I just do it because it's my home"

"Doesn't matter , I want to appreciate my husband so here you go. I'm tired right now so I'm going to bed" she finished as she began walking away

"What about the surprise you wanted to show me?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, goodnight my love"

Saying goodbye Vegito proceeded to eat his food while talking to kitty but after a while his body began heating up and his pants got tighter' What the hell?! Why am I burning up?!' he thought as his hands clenched the table.

"Something wrong Vegito, you look like you're burning up" she asked as she got closer to him and showing her cleavage that was exposed through her giant shirt.

He fought with all restraint as his heart kept hammering in his chest and tried to look away but spotted Emma walking in black leggings and a shirt exposing her toned stomach. He knew he was fucked.

Emma looked from the fridge and saw Vegito breathing hard and looking down trying to control himself. She walked to his side and saw the bulge in his pants and flared at kitty while blushing.

'What did you do kitty?' She asked using her telepathy.

'Nothing….I might've used a LOT of aphrodisiacs in the food I gave him in hopes of finally getting to be with him'.

'Kitty!'

'Okay! I know I used a lot but it was Raven's idea'

Not responding Emma didn't notice the saiyan staring at her with yellow eyes and he began growling. She turned to leave but was stopped by being pinned to the wall by Vegito that held her hands above her head.

(Lemon)

Emma was nervous as she felt his manhood rubbing against her stomach and she closed her mouth as a moan tried to escape. It wasn't helping either that kitty was down on her knees pulling his member out.

Vegito placed his lips on hers as he gave a passionate kiss that turned into a heated one as she began responding, wanting to taste all of him she pushed her tongue into his mouth and began moaning as he continued to kiss her. Kitty was struggling to give him a blowjob but she was somewhat successful. Emma was relishing in the kiss till she felt fingers enter her through the hole in her leggings and she began pumping her hips onto vegito's fingers. For about 15mins they stopped and Vegito pushed himself inside Emma drawing a gasp as her arms tightened on his back and her legs wrapped around his waist as he kept going till he stopped at her womb entrance. He began finding his rhythm while Emma was lost in lust and barely clinging to reality as he thrusts himself inside her repeatedly.

Stopping when he heard a whining kitty he placed Emma on the table and looked to kitty pryde bending over on the wall displaying her toned ass for Vegito to take. Not wasting a second, he impaled her with his shaft and she shrieked in pain mixed with moaning as she gained pleasure from his rough entry. Her moans became screams as she was trying to control herself and her powers as Vegito relentlessly pounded her core, her tongue hanging out as claw marks were left in the walls. Already knowing the hands caressing his chest behind him, Emma was hanging off his shoulders as she watched Vegito dominate kitty.

The minutes turned into hours as Vegito claimed his new mates and they willingly accepted. All of their bodies covered in sweat and his endurance pushed to the max as he felt himself reaching his end. Emma was moaning continuously as she was pushed against the wall while having her legs wrapped around his waist. Feeling the twitch of his member she pulls him in for a passionate kiss as she feels herself cumming

"Emma….." he grunts out as he began to quicken his pace.

"I want …all….of….ah…you…..!" she moaned out as he let loose his seed deep inside of her womb with a feral roar and fell to the floor next to a sleeping kitty. Emma followed as she was too tired to stand and fell on top of Vegito.

(Lemon end)

Realizing what happened Vegito shot up as his mind came back to reality "Fuck! I'm sorry Emma , I didn't man to use you and kitty, it just happened. My mind became a haze after I ate the food and I just lost it"

"I don't have any problem with what just happened. I…..actually wanted to wait but kitty pushed it and she paid the price but I think she liked the price she was give" she finished as she giggled when she heard kitty saying vegito's name in her sleep.

"Well lets get out of here, we don't want people coming in to see three people naked where they eat their food" he said as he picked Emma up bridal style and carried her to her room without being seen. Opening the door he placed Emma on her bed and was preparing to leave till he felt a hand on his arm

" Are you coming back?" she asked as he gave her a reassuring nod and left to get kitty before someone found her naked.

Quickening his pace after he saw the time ' shit! Ororo is already up and I sense her near the kitchen!' he thought as he flew down the halls still naked. Turning the corner he stopped as he seen wolverine, ororo, and Rogue looking into the kitchen with wide eyes. 'alright, don't panic' he finished as he materialized his sweats with a with short and calmly walked around the corner with a smile on his face towards the group of mutants.

"Hey guys!" he said with his usual cheerful voice but wolverine was already stalking to him with claws out, ready to cut off his "buddy". With a scream he dodge the feral's slash as he sprinted past him and into the kitchen to pick up a naked kitty and fled out the other door with all wolverine hot on his heels screaming at him to stand still. Not knowing which room was hers he fled back to Emma and evaded a pissed of Logan while holding a giggling kitty as she began to wake. Opening the door he place kitty on the bed as he checked the door and see where Logan was with his energy sensing ability.

"What happened Vegito?" he heard Emma asked as he fell on the bed .

"Logan" was his simple reply but winced when he felt a tongue licking the bite mark on his shoulder that kitty left. "Thanks for the bite mark by the way" he said as she giggled but frowned when she felt the bite mark on her neck meaning she was bonded with Vegito.

Emma blushed as she looked at her bite mark on his neck and checked his mark on her neck.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm actually worn out from the avengers being stupid" he replied as he closed his eyes and felt two bodies pressed to his sides.

Kitty and Vegito fell asleep but Emma remained awake as she now has more access to his memories and saw his whole life, the good and the bad parts are what made her love for him grow. Reaching the end after ten minutes she frowned when it abruptly cut off, she felt a barrier blocking a memory that was hidden from him, it was something bad and she felt that it might be the reason he was sent here. Letting the thought go she closed her eyes as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unknown location (1 month later)

"Get up you little bitch!" she screamed as she rammed her foot into his crotch.

Screaming in pure pain, tears began to fall as he clutched his package. His pain had not ended, he wanted to die but she kept healing him instantly then proceeding to brutally beat him into the ground.

"At this rate you'll never be strong enough to challenge Vegito! I'm starting to understand why you lost to Goku in the first place!" she screamed as she let loose a flurry of punches that left him on the verge of dying but he felt the familiar presence that his body was healing again.

"We still have 11 months to go before you fight the saiyan and claim your prize! Now get up and try to fight and adapt like the warrior you are!" she finished as she threw a lazy right hook that was blocked by the man "Good! Now learn to fight or I'll just kill you and find someone more worthy to get my training!"

'I have to get my revenge, she is the only way to reach that and I'll have to push myself to the next level!' he thought as he began to defend against her powerful punches and expecting his usual defeat.

(Xavier's courtyard)

"Let me get this straight, the avengers are already together, after the hell and betrayal the two sides caused each other, after a month!" Vegito yelled in disbelief as Carol was floating next to as they were looking at the beautiful scenery of the forest.

"When you're in the hero gig, we don't have time to dwell on feelings and such, we're here to protect the people from those that threaten the world and peace" she finished with a hint of pride in that statement.

"That's actually pretty great, now stick with that goal and do not let anything change that" he said as he rubbed his chest when he felt a sliver of pain.

Noticing him rubbing his chest her face turned to that of concern "Are you alright?"

"oh! It nothing uh….. Just heartburn from all those spicy foods I ate" he finished as he scratched the back of his head and showing his famous goku grin.

"Don't lie to me babe, is something bothering your chest or not" she said as she gave him a stern look.

"Actually its only a little sting in my chest, that's all"

"you should have Reed look at that or at least beast to make sure"

"I'm a saiyan, it's just a little pain, like a mosquito bite"

Not wanting to discuss the subject any further he flew to the ground with following.

"Lets get back to training, you're still relying on your strength to win the battle when it requires skill"

"we're not done talking about this Vegito!"

"fine, I'll go see Reed about it if it will make you feel better"

"yes it will, thank you, now teach me how to improve my skill in battle"

Without any warning he flew straight towards her planting a fist in her cheek and sending her flying to nearby trees. Taking a stance he blocked the leg flying to his chest creating a big shockwave.

"Lets get started shall we?" he challenged

"You're not leaving here till I land a punch!" she shouted as they both began trading blows but Vegito was simply dodging all of her attacks.

(Xavier's mansion)

"Are those two at it again?" ororo asked in disbelief as she continued tending to her garden with Raven and Psylocke helping.

"He never stopped training no matter how strong he is because he believes there is always someone stronger than him lurking in the shadows" Raven said

"I admire that trait, it shows he's really dedicated to protecting his new home" Betsy added in her thoughts.

They continued their talk on other subjects for another hour till they heard a laughing Vegito walking into the mansion followed by Carol who had twigs and mud in her hair looking extremely annoyed and glaring at Vegito.

"I'm sorry but you look funny with all of nature in your hair!" he laughed even louder.

"I'm going to take a shower and get all this crap out of my hair " she began to walk away but stopped when a devious smirk appeared on her face. She grabbed Vegito by the back of his shirt and began dragging him towards the showers

"Your going to help me take a shower Vegito and quit struggling!" she ordered

"I don't want to take a shower!" he pleaded but spotted Ororo , Raven, and Betsy looking at him with smiles on their faces "Help me Raven! She's forcing me to take a shower!"

(Sigh) " I better help her, he's such a child when it comes to taking showers" Raven said as she helped Carol drag Vegito to the showers.

Vegito started resisting and was just about to escape till he felt someone behind him pushing him toward towards the showers.

"I'll help too, it seems your going to need it" Betsy said as she began pushing Vegito toward the showers.

Even with the strength of Carol they were all struggling to move Vegito toward since he changed into a ssj and began to walk back one step at a time.

Ororo decided to have some fun and ran full speed at Vegito intending on tackling him. Vegito was beginning to gain ground till he felt a small body bit him and cause him to stumble and give the other women a chance to pull him full force towards the showers without Vegito holding his ground.

"How could you Ororo?! I thought we were besties" Vegito whined as he saw a smiling ororo helping the women push him into the showers.

'we're going to be more than that after this' she thought as they closed the door.

(Unknown) 3months later

"This is taking too long! You haven't even learned how to fight, you rely on your power to win and your mind keeps wandering! She yelled as the man was on the ground bleeding out from his major injuries.

"I-I can….. Do…it!" he grunted as he tried to stand up but failed horribly

"No you can't, you don't have the inspiration to do it and you never will! Alright, I'll make you a deal, if you can survive this blast, then we'll continue. If not…well you know what happens" she finished as she raised her hand and sent out a small blast that came quicker than he could anticipate.

The whole room as engulfed in smoke as the explosion died off. She waited till the smoke cleared and saw a body laying on the floor. She waited and saw him slowly breathing and shaking as death was close to taking him.

"Nice…alright lets go again" she finished as she instantly healed him and began training again

(Avengers mansion)

"why do you want me to join the avengers ?" Vegito asked as he walked around the room and looked at the original nine avengers. Ironman, Captain America, , The wasp, Antman, Thor, Hawkeye, black widow and The hulk.

"The world needs heroes like you, ever since you began learning from spiderman on how to be a street level hero, crime has dramatically dropped. The people look up to you and villains fear you. Hell, even the nations that hate us praise you as their planets savior. You saved countless lives and haven't even asked for anything in return!" Tony explained as the news was showing Vegito helping people in the poor countries become better.

"That's what spiderman told me to do when I decided to become a hero" Vegito said as he stopped right next to .

"That's why Spidey is an avenger, he knows what heroes are suppose to do" Hawkeye added in.

"I don't think being an avenger is my thing, I will still help but I don't want to be part of any group to show I'm a hero" he finished as he started walking towards the door.

"Vegito wait!" he heard Carol as he neared the door.

"Yeah Carol?"

"Can you at least give it a try…for me at least?" she pleaded as she put a hand on his shoulder

"I don't know warbird…."

"Please…"

"I'll join but I want to hear everyone's thoughts on me joining" he finished as he returned the glare he was getting from black widow.

"I already gave my reason so skip me" Tony said

"You have the heart of a true hero and Tis be an honor to do battle by your side. You have the courage that rival my people and skills that match my sister in asguard" Thor added in

"Hulk don't care, just don't eat hulks food" hulk said as Vegito laughed.

"I always enjoy the talks we have about your universe and how ours is different from each other" Antman added in.

"Other than the fact that you're really hot, its fun hanging around you and getting good laughs" Janet added in as everyone looked at her.

"We always need a heavy hitter on the team, simple as that" Hawkeye said

"Like Tony said we need heroes that do good and help those that need it" Steve said.

Everybody looked towards Natasha as Vegito knew what she was going to say but just gave her an innocent smile that spoke volumes to her.

"I don't trust you, you need to be contained and controlled or at least give us information on how to kill you in case you go bad. The other reasons are classified by shield but other than that, you are a danger to the planet and its inhabitants " she finished as she crossed her arms.

Everyone remained quiet as they looked between the two heroes, one had a vicious glare and the other, a smirk on his face that angered her even greater.

" I understand that you don't trust me but tell me why your director asked you to find a weakness in all the avengers that are on the team that could possibly kill them if they went rogue? " he asked as all the avengers in the room looked at Natasha with anger.

Her eyes widen as she saw everyone looking at her " That's a lie! He doesn't even have proof that it is true" she defended herself.

"Sounds like something you would do Nat" Hawkeye said.

"What's that suppose to mean?! We all know Vegito can destroy the entire galaxy if he wanted too! Why are we not finding ways to end him in case someone uses mind control or if we have a repeat of doc ock and someone takes his body and conquers the world!" She shouted as Vegito began laughing out loud and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry…..hahaha…..but I was lying about the weakness thing and such just too see what would happen to everyone" after a bit of laughing his face turned serious when he stomped to Natasha and looked her straight into her eyes " You and me are pretty old, If you wanted to compare, I got more than sixty years above you and years of experience and discipline that taught me to control my power and how I use it! I'm not some kid that just got his powers, I'm not some universal conqueror that's come to take over! I fight to protect the people, I train to maintain an edge over those that threaten my mission to protect people that can't defend themselves and if you think I'm bad you should've seen what my people did for fun and honor!" he shouted as the entire building shook.

"W-w-what did they do?" Janet hesitantly asked.

"The saiyan's were a race of warriors, much like the kree but with a huge difference. They fight hard battles and win but have major injuries. When those healed, they became stronger then before so imagine what happens when you have a planet full of powerful beings that never relied on technology to such a degree but for space travel and healing chambers. They continued this for years and some reached the legendary state of super saiyan, a much more powerful form of super saiyan. Luckily for my universe, the saiyans only looked to dominate any challenge that appeared. This went on for centuries till a tyrant named frieza conquered them" he finished as he watched the facial features of Natasha.

"Serves them right if you ask me" she replied as the rest of the avengers waited for him to continue.

" Think woman! What do you do with an entire race of fighters that follow your command?" he asked

She paused to think but her eyes widened when she figured it out "That didn't happen, it couldn't of happened" she said as he continued

" Frieza used the saiyans as a death sentence to planets or to create profit. He sent them to planets that held more life than this planet and they were ordered to kill every single being on the planet and not spare a single soul"

"That's insane!" Antman shouted

"its true, then they sell the planet to the highest bidder then continue onward to the next planet for a few decades. After a while, frieza began to fear the saiyans and watched them closely "

"Why was he afraid? I mean, he ruled everyone with no fear of anybody that could rival him in strength or power" Steve added in but was processing everything that was told.

"He feared the rise of a super saiyan that would be stronger than him and take his power. That fear grew till he betrayed us and sent soldiers stronger than us to kill us. Following that, one of my creator's father returned to warn the saiyans of frieza's betrayal but they ignored him since he was nothing but a grunt among the ranks. My creator was sent off planet to earth to destroy the life and my other creator was taken by frieza after he killed his father, the king of the planet vegeta. The saiyan that warned everybody went straight for frieza and took on his army that surrounded the planet. He killed so many and fought like a true saiyan that stood against so many opponents and came out on top. He reached the ship that frieza was watching from and challenged him. He rose from his ship looking at my creator's father then raised one finger. He thought he could challenge frieza but that's saiyans for you…..arrogant till the end. He threw his strongest attack and frieza laughed as he created his own ball of energy that engulfed the saiyans attack and grew till it became the size of a small moon"

"He launched it, didn't he?" Janet asked as she looked to Vegito with sympathy.

"Correct, the blast caught my creator's father and carried him all the way to the planet. It hit the planet and Destroyed every saiyan leaving only a small group of saiyans left to serve frieza for the next two decades" he finished as he looked around the room and waited for a response.

"I could not imagine losing all my people in a dishonorable way, to be denied a final battle and killed like animals" Thor said as he put his hand on vegito's shoulder.

"I don't want sympathy for my people's demise, they paid for their actions with their lives but that left many enemies that wanted revenge for what the saiyans did. So my creators trained and became stronger to defend their home and families from these threats without asking for anything in return. They had so much power before I was created and they used it to protect earth for so many years" he finished as he felt Carol wrap an arm around his waist.

" I glad you don't follow their traditions of destroying planets for fun Vegito " ironman added.

" Natasha, I may be able to destroy the galaxy but earth is my responsibility and my home and I would die before I harm it."

After a bit of silence she responded "I'm sorry, I clearly underestimated your ability and undermined your discipline to use your power correctly" she finished as he gave her a grin.

" I have one thing to say to you….fuck your apology. I'm still going to join the avengers but you and I will have to find common ground before we shake hands and make up" he said as he gave her a smile that somehow told her to fuck off.

"Uhh…well here goes your card Vegito, welcome to the avengers!" ironman congratulated .

"Thanks Tony, now I gotta go see my daughter, see you later Carol" he finished as he walked out the door.

"That's cute…..he has a daughter…." Janet said and after a couple of seconds realized what she said "WHAT?! HE HAS A DAUGHTER?! " Janet screamed as Carol began laughing.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Hawkeye shouted but Carol fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"I knew he would have a child of his own!" Thor shouted as Carol was gasping for air.

Ironman, Antman, and Captain America remained quiet as they knew Carol was going to explain what happened. Hulk left long ago to find food and watch television.

"Okay…(panting) Yes Vegito has a daughter" she explained

"HOW?! AND WHOSE THE MOTHER?!" Janet continued to shout.

She began telling the other avengers what happened in the past 3 months but Natasha was still thinking of the response she got from Vegito and how it hurt her that he didn't accept her apology and wanted to find common ground before they became best friends.

(Mercy hospital)

Vegito walked through the doors of New York's best hospital and proceeded to the elevator while passing a few people that gave him smiles and the female nurses that winked at him. The doors closed and proceeded to the floor that held his most prized possession. He stopped in the children's room where they were all resting but as soon as he walked in they all began cheering and smiling in pure joy at seeing their favorite hero.

"I see all of you are getting better every time I show up! How's are all of you feeling?" he asked as he walked to the center of the room smiling.

All of them replied that they were feeling better and they all wanted to see him juggle his ki balls (holding in laugh- I'm so immature ). For the next hour he kept all the children smiling and looked at the clock and saw his visiting time was nearing

"Sorry kids , I gotta go visit someone else but keep getting better!" he showed his contagious smile.

He walked to his designated room till he saw parents looking at a bed and the woman was crying while the husband was trying to hold his tears but failing. He looked into the room and saw a pale boy that was sleeping and was on life support.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked as the parents looked up. The mother was still crying but the husband answered.

"Why do you care?" he asked as he wiped his tears away.

"I care because I come here every week to make those kids in the next room smile and be happy because it makes me happy to know they can still laugh and be children while they sit in those beds in this hospital. So imagine how I feel to know there is one that isn't smiling and enjoying life like the others but is stuck being kept alive by machines" he said as he gave them a serious look.

He paused but let out a shaky breath " He has cancer. He went from a smiling boy to one that can barely stay awake to say hi to his parents….." he said as the wife cried harder.

"Well we can't have that can we, you're boy deserves to live the life he was meant to have" he declared as he walked to other side of the boy and held out his hands.

"What are you doing?!" the husband shouted as a white glow began appearing from his hands and filled the entire room with light. Everyone on the floor saw what was happening and rushed to the room to see the spectacle.

The parents stared at their child as they saw the color return to his face and his breathing become steady. The light faded away and everyone saw the child's eyes slowly open and stare at his parents.

"Mommy…Daddy" he said as he looked to his parents.

Not wasting a another breath the mother pulled her son into her arms and cried but instead of sadness , was tears of joy. The husband embraced his son as well with the biggest smile that could rival Goku and cried as well.

They turned to Vegito who had a smile on his face and nodded his head towards them as he was about to leave but the mother stopped him and gave him a powerful hug "Thank you SO much! I was devastated that he wasn't going to make it but you came and gave him his life back" she cried as she clutched his shirt like it was a lifeline.

"How can we repay you for what you did for my family?" the husband asked.

"Nothing, I only wanted to help those that need it and deserve it so they can live their lives just like everyone has" he finished as he gave them a smile.

" , will you make everyone better like me?" the child asked with a huge smile as he looked go his favorite hero.

He looked to all the people on the floor and laughed while smiling " I guess I can but only this hospital okay?" he said as the little boy nodded and everyone held confused faces until they saw him spread his hands out and the familiar white light appeared but it continued to spread to the whole floor and beyond till the whole building was surrounded by light. On all floors people began walking from comas, the injured were healing and the fatally ill were being cured by the strange phenomenon occurring. The light slowly faded away after 5 minutes and the children's floor was returning to normal as the light faded and Vegito put his hands down but was still smiling

"There, all healed and perfectly healthy. Now I'll see all of you around, I'm late to see someone and she hates it when I'm late. You be a good kid for your parents alright? " he asked the little boy who shook his head in agreement.

"Good, now see you people around and take care of him" he finished as he pointed to the smiling little boy and the parents just nodded and thanked him one more time. The nurses and doctors were still confused until they got a call from the other floors asking them what happened. They learned that the entire hospital was healed and nobody was sick or hurt after the light left. The doctors looked towards the direction Vegito left with mouths wide opened but the children were running around having fun like they use to when they were sick.

He approached the door and slowly walked in where he spotted Raven talking with a little girl that had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was around 7 years old. She spotted him and ran off the bed to hug him "Daddy!" she shouted in joy as he picked her up and twirled her around laughing at the same time.

"How's my little girl doing?!" he asked as he brought her closer to him.

He didn't expect the slap to his face and his eyes were wide in surprise when he looked back to her.

"I told you to stop calling me little girl and that's for being late when you promised you would be here on time" she finished as she frowned and turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry but I was helping the other kids get better" he pleaded but she was still frowning " I'm sorry about being late as well!" He said but she still remained mad.

He smirked when he brought his fingers to her neck and started moving them around her neck and into her ribs. Her face remained stoic but quickly faded as she immediately began squirming around in his arms and laughing as he tickled her body.

"(laughing) Stop it please! Hahahaha! Please daddy!" she cried as her laughing didn't stop.

He abruptly stopped and asked "Are you still mad at me?"

Wiping her tears away she responded " Kinda of….."

"I guess I'll have to keep tickling you until you stop being mad at me" he began as he moved his fingers towards her again.

"Okay okay okay ! I'm not mad you no more but why were you late?"

"I was helping the people get better here and also a little boy that really needed my help"

"Makes sense…..Oh! Look what mommy got me!" she shouted as she retrieved a giant monkey.

He looked at the animal then to Raven with a bored look

"I thought it would be ironic since you change into an ape under a full moon" she explained as she stood next him looking at the little girl, eyes full of love.

"Ha…ha…" he responded with sarcasm and received a punch from the little girl in his leg and a glare to add on.

"Don't mock mommy, I think it was really funny and sweet" she said as Raven picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sweet heart! Ready to go home since your father made you all better?" she asked.

"Yes please" she responded in a sweet voice.

'Its great to see those two connecting, I really am happy about the decision I made two months ago' he thought as he watched the two interact.

(Flashback 2 months ago) New york

Vegito had decided to become a hero or more involved with the society. He left the mansion and flew to the city looking for spiderman since kitty suggested learning from the best street level hero there was. It only took him half an hour till he found the web slinger sitting on a gargoyle eating a hotdog.

"Hey there! I thought we would stop seeing you after that Norman fiasco and his dark avengers" he greeted.

"Yeah well I left a bad impression on the people and I wanted to become a hero so I can be on their good side"

"Then why come to me?"

"kitty suggested I see you since you know how to handle street level crimes and are friendly with the people"

"I'm not THAT accepted by the citizens but I try. I guess I can teach you but you have to be my sidekick wherever we go"

Confused, he ignored the terms and just shook his head in agreement.

"That's great! Alright let's get started, I already sense a crime happening" he finished as he shot a web towards the building.

Vegito followed behind shaking his head as he heard the web head talking to himself and dish out weak jokes as he stopped the criminals. For a week Vegito learned how to handle his strength and handle tough situations as people were being held hostages. It was in the middle of the second week where he was flying alone through the city and looking for crimes to stop. He was bothered by the pain in his chest but he ignored it as he saw a burning building and people trying to escape. Not wasting time he flew to the building rescuing the people and securing the fire by shooting a ki blast ( like krillin did in the DBZ movie Cooler's revenge) and putting the flames out. He heard the people cheering and he just waved to them and took off into the skies. He was ready to go home till he saw a little girl waving at him from a cardboard box. He frowned as he landed beside her and she just jumped in joy as she got to see the city's newest hero up close.

"Hi!" she waved as he walked up to her and giving her a small smile

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" he asked as she just shrugged

"This is my home , its been my home for 2 years so I just survive everyday but enough about me. Can I ask what your powers are or are they just the same as everyone that flies?" she asked.

"No…..its really complicated but let's just say I'm stronger than " he said as he showed a confident smirk.

"No! She is like the strongest there is! I wish I could meet her someday but she doesn't notice me when she flies by" she finished as she frowned a bit.

"Want to meet her?!" he asked as he saw her face light up with joy and she rapidly shook her head.

"jump on my back! And hang on tight!" he said as he felt a small body climb on his back.

He slowly rose into the air and took off at fast speeds while smiling as he heard the laughter of a little girl on his back. He slowed down so he could talk to her and learn more about her.

"Can I ask where are your parents?"

"I never knew them, they told me that I was an orphan, whatever that means" she shrugged.

"Why aren't you with an orphanage like all the other kids?"

"They would beat me and the adults just ignored it so I had enough and ran away and I ended up alone in the city" she said but started coughing really hard and Vegito felt what he thought was saliva but he wiped his hand across his neck and saw the blood on his palm.

"you're sick, why didn't you say anything?" he asked with a face full of worry.

"I don't want to look weak in front of you, I see you fight the bad guys on television in the windows of those stores and you look strong doing it" she confessed as he smiled a bit knowing she has a fighting spirit like his pan did when she was little. The little girl reminded him of his granddaughter that he missed but he stopped thinking as he saw the avengers mansion.

"We're going to the doctors after this okay? " he said.

"I tried before , they won't let me take medicines because I need a parent"

"Lucky us the avengers have a doctor on standby"

"We're going to meet the avengers! That's awesome!" she screamed as he landed by the front door.

He opened the door and put the little girl on his shoulder as she gawked at the hall filled with statues of the heroes and frowned when she didn't see Vegito among them.

"Why aren't you up there?"

"I barely started so its going to be awhile before I decide to join but I think I'll just stick to being on a solo team"

He sensed Carol alone in the training room and IT to the room appearing behind her as she threw a fierce kick. She stopped when she felt the form of Vegito behind her through the bond and turned around smiling but stopped when she saw a little girl on his shoulders.

"Hey honey…who's that behind you?" she asked as she saw the little girl binding behind his leg.

"This is…..what's your name?"

She peeked around his legs "Its K-K-Karen" she responded then hid behind his legs again when Carol walked closer to Vegito.

"She's your number one fan!" he said as he pushed out to meet the superheroine.

" Its so nice to meet you!" she smiled but frowned when she saw what she was wearing and how dirty she was.

"You never saw me waving at you when you flew by my street?" she asked and Carol had a shocked look on her face

"I didn't notice" she whispered as the little girl had a hurt look on her face.

"Listen Karen, was too busy saving other people to notice you so cut her some slack" Vegito asked as he picked her up." Now we got to see the doctors alright" he said and saw Carol give him a confused look.

"She's sick from living on the streets and I want to get her looked at" he said as he was preparing to leave.

"I hope you get better and I'll stop by to visit" she assured the little girl as Vegito waved goodbye and teleported to the buildings of New York .

"So how do you like her?" he asked

"Not what I was expecting, it was a little underwhelming and she was kinda of awkward to be around " she said that caused Vegito to laugh.

"That's true, but don't tell her I agreed with you" he said and she smiled and shook her head.

Vegito brought Karen to the hospital where they agreed to give her a check up and the results made Vegito angry with himself. They said she had developed cancer and only had a 2 months till she died but they told him they would try to make her feel better by giving her a place to stay and feed her but he would have to pay. He stayed with her everyday and left in the middle of the night to return to the mansion. The students and staff at the school saw and some felt the sadness radiate from their residential saiyan and sometime found him outback sitting down next to a bare spot on the grass holding his hands out. Raven decided to approach him and get some answers to why he was sad.

"Vegito…whats the matter? Why are you sad?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Im trying to help someone but I'm running out of time, I'm trying to mimic the same technique Earth's guardian from my universe used to heal us when we were injured in battle but its so fucking hard!" he shouted as his aura flared.

"its been a month hasn't it since you have been trying?" he nodded his head as be stared at the dead patch of grass.

"Im not done yet! I have to get this, she's counting on me and I can't fail her" he said as he steadied his breathing and concentrated. He began thinking of his family and friends that always counted on him. He begins calm down and his energy pulses when he sends the energy to the dead patch, he feels the roots and finds the injured part and focuses on that section till he stops the flow of energy. His eyes open and he sees the patch to have slightly grown but isn't fully healed. He smiled knowing he is closer to perfecting it.

"I didn't even know your power could heal plants" Raven mutters as she pulls Vegito closer to her.

"I'm close, I won't stop till I can heal her" he declares.

"You stay here for the next few weeks while I go to keep her company so you could focus on the technique "

"You won't mind getting to know a little girl"

" I could try since it appears you won't stop protecting her after this" she said with an all knowing look.

"Yeah you're right…..she and I have gotten closer since we met. You know she starting to call my her father, haven't heard that one in a while since my own kids were alive" he said with a small smile.

"I always wanted to try and be a true mother" she admitted with a small smile as she held the hand of Vegito.

"Guess you can try now" he said as they shared a passionate kiss.

(flashback end)

Over the month Karen got worse but was still smiling whenever Vegito visited and his technique improved to where he could cure the sickness that plagued Karen . He decided to finally adopt the little girl but wanted to keep it a surprise after his meeting with the avengers. All of his mates knew his plan and gave him encouragement to take adopt Karen as his own and give her a great family.

(Unknown location) 4 months later

"I think you're ready to finally fight!" she congratulated as she saw the man slowly rise with a stoic expression and ignoring his injuries that had blood pouring out.

"What's my mistress's wish?" he asked as his wounds disappeared and she slowly walked towards him

" while you've been sleeping, I've been watching the saiyan create a family and gain trust from his people that he saves but I want you to destroy him. Destroy the symbol that everyone sees as hope and leave Vegito broken and Destroyed before you kill him. Do that and get your wish" she said as she brought her lips close to his but pulled away.

"As you wish mistress, when can I leave to earth?"

"Right now! " she finished as a portal opened showing the green planet in the blackness of space.

He walkd

He walked through and his uniform healed and his mind began focusing on the highest energy. He kept his low so Vegito couldn't find him and flew to city where Vegito was currently at.

(Baxter building)

Vegito was sitting on the bed as he clutched his chest and his breathing was shallow and his vision was becoming blurry.

"Tell me you found something?!" he asked through a strained voice.

"Yes I have but its complicated since this is a foreign virus but I should be able to cure it if you don't strain your body" Reed responded as he watched Vegito slowly stand.

"Can you hurry then, I don't want everyone worrying about me and also my daughter would be REALLY mad at me" he said as he chuckled but winced when a pain shot through his heart.

"Here take this, it's a substitute cure that should push back the virus buying you some more time and I'll get working on the cure but please don't strain yourself" he said as he watched Vegito leave.

"Thanks doc, let me know as soon as possible" he said as he walked out of the room but ran into Susan knocking her down.

" I'm sorry Sue , I didn't see you" he said as he tried to hide his pain but failing

"Its okay Vegito but what's the matter? Why are you hurt?" she asked as she began inspecting him for damage.

"its nothing just some bad food hehehe" he said as he scratched his head.

"I may be blonde but I'm not dumb, your sick aren't you and you didn't tell anyone did you?" she said slightly hurt he wouldn't tell her.

" I'm sorry but I didn't want anyone to worry about me especially Karen or Raven. It's a heart virus one of my creator's had but he was cured and it somehow came back but slowly and is killing me"

" you have to tell everyone this is happening! What happens if you die the next minute or day or week I mean I just coul-" she didn't finished as she felt Vegito pull her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless and weak in her knees. She clutched his shirt as he pulled away with a sad smile on his face.

" Please don't worry Susan, I hate seeing those worry lines on your beautiful face" he said as she gave him a sad smile and pulled him into another kiss that lasted much longer.

" I'll trust you but please tell the others what is happening….I love you but I don't want to lose you without showing you how I feel" she confessed as tears started slipping down her cheeks.

" I promise I'll tell the others my love, I'll se you later" he said as he teleported to the mansion and cell to his knees in the main hall trying to catch his breath but failing. He heard the footsteps of students and saw them run to find help and some staying with Vegito to help him breathe.

He saw Karen running to him but was stopped by Raven as McCoy tried to talk to him but the rest was just a blur as his vision started going black. The last thing he saw was a crying Karen and Raven comforting her as he felt his body being lifted.

(New York) *I know mostly everything takes place in new York but hey that's how it goes, mostly everyone Vegito knows is in New York*

'Dammit! he just teleported but I can't sense his energy no more' he thought as he stopped above the city to think of a way to draw the saiyan out.

'Mistress!' he said in his head

'What do you want grunt?' she responded

'I don't know where Vegito is, he just disappeared when he IT(instant transmission) '

'I see him, he went to that mutant school but it looks like he passed out from exhaustion and is being taken to their medical station….I want you to wait till he wakes up before causing destruction so he can see what you are doing. I'm pretty sure be will recognize you so be ready' she commanded.

'yes mistress'

'Good, I let you know when he wakes now go and explore or something to pass the time' she finished as the connection ended and he was left hovering above the city.

"The fuck do I do to pass the time?" he pondered as he started flying in a random direction.

(Medical floor)

He slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them when the bright lights hit his eyes. He felt a small body next to him and opened his eyes to see Karen sleeping next to him. He smiled as he heard her say his name but he looked to see all of his mates glaring at him. Kitty, Rogue, Betsy, Emma, Jessica, Carol, ororo, Felicia, and Raven were looking at him and all of them had red eyes like they were crying for a while. He remained quiet as he felt Karen wake up and open her eyes.

"Daddy! You're awake" she screamed in joy as she hugged him but he winced when he felt pain shoot through his chest. She quickly pulled away and apologized.

"Its alright Karen, sorry I made you worry" he said as tears were coming from her and she started crying in his chest.

"Is it true daddy? Are you really dying?" she asked as he closed his eyes and shook his head. She remained quiet till everyone saw the door open and McCoy came in.

"Come on Karen, I think everyone wants a private discussion with your father" he said as Karen reluctantly left the bed and exited the room leaving Vegito to face his mates.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Carol shouted as she stood up.

He slowly got up from the bed and ripped the IV out of his arm when he stumbled but was caught by Raven as she held him.

" I didn't want you all worrying about me, this is something that I can handle on my own and I took your advice Carol. I went to Reed and he said he can create a cure if I don't strain my body so there is nothing to worry about" he said but they still didn't look convinced.

"That's not how our relationship works, we all don't keep secrets about us dying from each other just so we don't worry" Emma added in as kitty shook her head.

"We all care about you but please don't scare us like that, Felicia stole a quinjet just to get here when we told her what happened " Jessica said.

"You can bet your ass it wasn't easy but I didn't care, I only wanted to see you" Felicia admitted as she gave him a gentle hug.

" your like my husband so understand the honesty I want to be solid" ororo said.

Everyone gave him a reason to never keep them in the dark so he smiled and walked out of the room to the elevator. All of his mates were with him and his daughter was waiting for him as soon as the doors opened. He was surprised that everybody was waiting in the same hall where he collapsed and giving him smiles. The children made posters that said "Get better soon!" and people shaking his hand.

(With the stranger)

'Hey idiot!' his heard his master's voice.

'My name is-' he began

'I don't give a fuck who you are but Vegito just woke up! Its showtime so make me proud that all those beatings were worth it' she ordered as he created a ball of energy in his hand and launched it towards the statue of liberty.

(mansion) he was eating normally but his chest still hurt and everyone saw and felt his pain. He heard the television abruptly changed to an emergency alert. He left the room to see what was happening but froze when he felt the familiar power level of a villain he thought was destroyed by goku. Not wasting a second he saw the T.V show a floating figure in the sky surrounded by a green sphere and standing at 7ft and golden hair to give his species away.

Everyone looked to Vegito as he narrowed his eyes and began leaving but was stopped by Carol.

"You can't fight! Remember the virus you have! Let the avengers handle him"

" That's not a normal saiyan, if I'm sensing this right his power has increased dramatically and that's just his ssj form"

"Its doesn't matter, we'll take him down like we did with your clone end of argument" she said as she left the mansion followed by Jessica in the Quinjet Felicia stolen.

He felt the small hand of Karen pulling him towards the living room to relax and he reluctantly followed.

(New York)

"Hulk! Take him down!" Captain America shouted as he dodges another beam from the saiyan.

Hulk charged but was stopped by a fist to his stomach that left him on the floor vomiting. Thor threw his hammer and smirked to himself as he saw the saiyan catch it but failed as he was pulled along side the hammer and into a building.

" idiots must realize no one is worthy of Mjolnir " he said as he recalled his hammer to his hand.

"Want to say that go my face goldilocks?" the voice behind Thor said.

He quickly turned around but was met with a fist from the saiyan that sent him into flying through buildings. He heard a roar from below and saw the hulk picking up a piece of the street and Throwing it at the saiyan. He smirked and flew through the debris and landed a kick to his face sending him into a store. The rest of the avengers were busy evacuating the citizens and securing the entire area before they engaged but it was moving slowly.

'Cap you hear me, it ' the ear piece ringed.

"Are nearby?" he asked

'yes we're inbound and ready to help. What's the situation with the evacuation? '

"its moving slow and most of our heavy hitters are in engaging the threat. Get over there and help."

'You got it cap!'

"Where's vegito, ? We could use his help right now"

'He….can't help. We'll explain after we take this saiyan down , out' she finished.

The battle was fierce and many heroes were laying on the street unconscious or some inside the Destroyed buildings. The area was devastated and the saiyan remained on top. He floated above the ground laughing but was clearly annoyed on the inside about a certain saiyan not confronting him.

"WHERE ARE YOU VEGITO?! COME OUT AND FACE LIKE A TRUE SAIYAN! DON'T SEND THESE WEALKINGS TO FIGHT ME!" he screamed but dodges a photon blast from .

"You haven't killed no yet so I'll give you one chance to give up and go back to wherever you came from!" she ordered and her answer was laughter.

"You sound just like him. Tell him to come here! I know he knows where I am and who I am!"

"I'll take that as a no then! You're going down before you touch him or harm our planet!" she screed as she flew towards him and he smiled as he blasted her with a energy blast. His smile fell as he saw her still flying at him but much faster then before and Throwing a left hook that connected with the side of his head. He flew a few feet away but remained unaffected by the super powered punch. Her eyes widened as he slowly smiled but she had little time to respond to her shock and was sent flying to the street below at fast speeds, not being able to stop herself she hit the ground causing the buildings to shake and the windows to Shatter. The crater was huge but a battered rose from the ground, he costume was torn to shreds leaving her modesty almost intact. The cuts on her body weren't dep but they still stung and her inside were only shaken up. She growled and ignored the pain as she flew straight at him going straight to hand combat but to him, it was just a simple spar. This went on for twenty minutes till he got bored and caught her fist crushing them till she screamed in pain. He saw the helicopters watching him and smiled as he talked to the helicopters.

(Mansion)

'I know you see me Vegito! You better come out from that school and face me! If not….she dies a horrible death after I have some "Fun" with her!' he saw the saiyan crush Carol's hands further and drew out a agonizing scream from her mouth.

He sat there gritting his teeth in pain and anger as he watched the news. His mates and the staff looked towards him and many understood that no one can take him down but Vegito. He remained calm but Carol's screams weren't helping and his mates all felt her pain through the bond.

"We need to help her daddy!" Karen screamed as she ran towards her father.

He looked towards his adopted daughter and gave her his saiyan smirk. He rose from his seats and walked away to the courtyard ignoring the pleas from everyone to not fight. Wolverine was right behind him trying to talk him down but deep down he knew it was the only choice they had.

"Listen bub, you have to end this fight as soon as possible because we have no idea how much you body can take. I don't want to see you of all people fall, come back for them alright" he gestured towards the Xmen "They all need you" he finished as he stepped away from vegito and gave him space to power up.

(Battle)

"You haven't me yet scorn, face the son of Odin" Thor shouted as his empowered hammer connected with the saiyan's back and causing a huge explosion that caused some buildings to crumble under the God's power. fell but was caught by Thor and he slowly landed as he inspected Carol's hands.

"There's no way he is walking out of that one with a serious injury " Carol said as she flexed her hands.

"Agreed Marvel, Vegito said it would mortally wound him if that attack connected"

They felt the ground shake and a scream reach their ears as they saw the sky darken even more in the night sky and lightning hit the ground. A green sphere appeared in the smoke and saw the saiyan standing tall with his fist to his side as he powered up. They saw the blood coming from his back but they saw his skin tearing a apart and glowing with green energy. The lights all over the city blew out and the water was being pushed by the strong winds.

'What's happening guys?!' they heard Captain America running next to them while Carol shook in fear and Thor gulp nervously .

"H-H-He's Transforming past the ssj form" she muttered as they saw the helicarrier taking off from the city with most of the citizens on board and many being taken by vehicle.

He screamed as his body blew apart and the green sphere expanded creating a huge crater in the streets.

The smoke cleared and a ten foot monster stood known to the remaining saiyans in vegito's universe as Broly the legendary super saiyan, the only one that was known to exist at the time. His muscles were enormous and his hair became sharper. The bio electricity surrounded him and his pupils were gone but replaced with white eyes that narrowed in anger towards the Thunder god. His smile showed as he slowly walked towards him, each step shook the ground they stood on, the sky remained dark and started to rain but the drops burned off his skin and into water vapor.

"We need to fall back" Captain America whispered as he pulled Carol up and slowly started walking back.

"If we run he will destroy the city just to fight Vegito!" she yelled but Thor stared his opponent down while swinging his hammer creating momentum.

Hulk landed next to them along with The Thing. Wonderman flew in, spiderman landed on a light post , doctor strange appeared and invisible woman flew in from her flying car.

"WOAH! Who's the steroid junkie?" spiderman asked as he jumped down next to Captain America.

"A saiyan like Vegito and we're having a tough time beating him so your help is a appreciated"

" Thor! Hit me with some lightning, I need the power!" Carol said as Thor used his hammer to generate his electricity and direct it towards Carol. It wasn't the same as vegito's but it will have to do right now since the saiyan stopped walking and just began laughing.

"Is he another crazy villain?" Ben Grimm asked as he began rolling his shoulders.

"Hulk don't care! Hulk smash Blondie!" he roared as he began running at him full speed followed by The Thing and Thor with the newly empowered .

"we need a plan, strange , do you have anything that could incapacitate him?"

"Yes, just give me a minute" he finished as he mumbled a few incantations and his amulet began glowing.

The hulk attempted to tackle Broly but failed as he was punched in the face towards The Thing, Thor flew in with his hammer striking Broly in the face and following through with a hard punch to his gut. Carol flew in at fast speeds landing a left kick aimed at his face that sent him flying through the buildings.

"Nice one Marvel!" Thor cheered but was cut off as a he felt huge arms wrap around him and begin crushing his insides.

"Thor!" Carol screamed as she began Throwing punches aimed at his face and arms but those did little to release his victim as continued to hug Thor more strongly. Wonderman flew in and began dishing out his own attacks but like Carol, they weren't doing anything. They became desperate as Thor's scream increased in volume as they heard his bones cracking and Broly just laughed as he shrugged of their attacks. He stopped when he felt his eyes covered in webs and released Thor. Spider-man pulled Thor away and Carol along with wonderman flew away when they heard Steve yell at them to move out of the way. The webs came off easily but he didn't see the beam heading straight for him and took the attack full force.

"Susan! Create a dome around him, the smoke is the sleeping agent that should put him down when he breathes" strange shouted.

She nodded her head as she created the dome and the smoke was contained. They waited for a few seconds while the saiyan was trapped inside.

' I'm getting tired…..need to stay awake!' he thought as he began punching the force field but his punches were getting weaker each time he struck.

'I can't believe you would lose to magic!' he heard the feminine voice in his head ' I guess I'll have to help you, hold on!' she finished as everyone saw the sky become brighter and a white beam shot down towards Broly. The beam Destroyed the dome and the smoke disappeared as Broly slowly stood.

"There's someone else helping him!" strange shouted as he knew magic when he saw it.

Not wasting time, everyone attacked the disoriented Broly except for Susan as she looked at Thor's wounds.

Hulk hit him first and started unloading his devastating attacks, Ben helped by delivering this own attacks, along with wonderman were getting their own punches in while spiderman shot webs to hold him down. The ground shook from the combined attacks but it turned horribly wrong when Broly retaliated. His fist went towards Ben and grabbed him by his neck, the other grabbed the hulk by his throat and Broly slammed them into the ground repeatedly without any mercy. The blood closed when he stopped and their breathing was gone along with their heart beats.

"BEN!" Susan shouted as she saw her best friend die.

"N-no!" Thor grunted as he tried to stand but was failing.

and wonderman watched in horror as he gave them his death look. His palm expanded as the ball of green energy shot forward and towards wonderman. His screams died away as the blast flew into the sky carrying wonderman with it. Carol watched but stopped as she felt the hand of Broly grab her by her neck.

"Still want that "Fun"?" he asked as he inspected her body.

No one knew what to do. All of their plans failed and they lost some heroes to this monster. His smile broke when he felt the power level of another individual increase by the seconds and the sky started shooting lightning all around.

"He finally comes out" he finished in a calm tone as he looked towards the direction where the power is coming from.

(Courtyard )

He had enough when he felt the power signatures disappear meaning they were killed. Everyone student and Xmen were watching as the ground shook and vegito's hair changed colors. They saw his eyes change color as well and his body was shaking in anger. His hair turned golden and the electricity began showing around his body.

"What's happening?" Karen asked Raven

" he's Transforming to a ssj" she answered as everyone watched.

"Super saiyan? What's that?"

"that's what you're seeing right now" ororo answered as they watched vegito's hair become sharper and his muscles grow by a little bit.

He ignored the pain as he reached ssj 2 and stood, ready for a fight. He screamed as he transformed and the entire area shook from the burst of power. His aura grew in size as he changed and his body began glowing as he finished his transformation. He stood tall and around as he looked towards the Xmen and his daughter. Everyone else along with Karen had wide eyes as they looked at Vegito like he was some kind of angel. His eyes had a sharper color of teal and his hair had one lock hanging down. He asked to the audience watching and kneeled down to Karen

"Daddy…." She whispered as she touched his hair.

He smiled as he gave her a hug "Take care of them will you?" he asked the little girl as she gave him a sad look.

"Wont you comeback home?" she asked as tears began spilling from her eyes and everyone else began crying.

He smirked as he stood "Yeah, I'll be home to say goodnight to you" he began floating towards the sky waving goodbye to everyone. He put his two fingers to his head and teleported to the city next to a crying Susan as she looked at the mangled body of Ben Grimm. He put a hand on her shoulder as she looked to him with wide eyes. She threw her hands around his torso as she cried.

"Its alright, I'm going to avenge my friends even of I die" he said as she nodded her head in understanding.

He walked away as he looked at the damage Broly caused and his anger increased. He saw Broly still holding Carol by her neck and looking straight at him with a calm expression which unnerved Vegito even more.

"Put her down Broly! " he ordered as Broly dropped her body and turned to face him.

"This all of could've been avoided if you just came out like I asked you but you didn't! Now some people died but hey, that never affected you before" he laughed as he looked to all the damage.

"Carol! Take everyone and leave the city now!" he ordered as he gave Carol some energy.

"No ! You're to weak to fight and the virus is taking your energy the longer we talk!" she reasoned as he just smiled.

" You had your chance to take him down! Now leave it to me and leave this place. This is between me and Broly "

She hesitated but quickly flew towards cap and invisible woman. They took Thor and flew out of the city leaving Vegito alone with Broly.

"So you're sick. Still sounds like an excuse to me for not showing up to fight" he said as he increased his power.

"How are you here?! And how did you get stronger?" he asked as he winced from the pain in his heart.

"Someone revived me and began training me to fight you. I suffered for almost a whole year while being mocked by that infuriating woman. My hate towards you increased as she praised you but now…..I get to kill you. I'm not holding back like I did with your son and goku, I learned that lesson so get ready!" he screamed as his power went to a whole new level. The ground shook as broly's muscles grew and his eyes had their pupils returned but his hair grew and his eyebrows disappeared giving him the ape like appearance. The city crumbled around them as he continued to scream and his power wouldn't stop rising

"This is bad!" Vegito shouted as he fought to stay on the ground.

"THIS IS MY NEWEST FORM VEGITO! A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN 3! NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO MY POWER!" he shouted as he looked to a shocked Vegito in his new form.

'Dammit! I'll lose it I can't got to a ssj3 but my body is too sick to change. I'll have no choice but to do it if it is the last resort' he planned out as he took a stance and brought his aura to life.

*I wanted the whole world to see these kind of fights so I put in some bullshit about stark creating satellites with hyper movement trackers that catch the fight no matter how fast they are moving. I mean, who wants to miss the greatest battles , its like not seeing the fight but just knowing who won and how some people were affected by it. You want to see the hard hits and devastating attacks so I just added that so people know what is happening around the world*

The world watched with interest and fear as they watch to the two powerful beings stare each other down. All TVs were tuned in and those who couldn't see it, felt the tension. Animals stopped as they felt the planet shake. The heroes left to the camps that held the citizens and treat their own while Carol and Jessica watched the television. A whole city abandoned, two warriors facing each other, the rematch that will decide the fate of the universe and everything beyond.

One in a stance, the other waiting to attack, their auras flared and clashed with each other. The sea was running away but being pulled back by the force of their energy, the ground shook and the whole world felt tremors.

Everyone at Xavier's mansion were nervous for the fused saiyan and one little girl was smiling. She knew he would win and come home to her, he had to.

He didn't want to admit it but he was excited to fight an opponent that would give him a challenge. His only worry was that his body would be closer to death after this fight.

(Insert song)

His eyes narrowed as he Vegito launched from his spot and towards the ssj 3. Broly followed as he shot forward and meeting him head on. The world slowed to a standstill as they shot their fist forward. The rain looked slow as their fist met and the 5 blocks of city blew apart and a big crater formed. The electricity flowed between both of them as they grunted. Vegito not wasting time started unloading his attacks on the saiyan in rapid succession. Broly began defending against the onslaught and smirked when he caught the leg of Vegito. Vegito's eyes widened as he was thrown against the buildings but he dodges the blast that followed and looked to see where it landed. The ball hit the ground and filled the entire area with a white light. The buildings disintegrated and the water was pushed away as the whole island was obliterated leaving a huge crater that was being filled with water. He looked back and dodged the swift kick coming to his head. He responded by landing Ki powered fist to his stomach. The punch was felt all over as Broly hunched over gasping for air. He flipped backwards to get a breather but was tackled into the buildings with Broly punching him in the chest. He screamed in pain as each punch connected, his breathing was ragged as he clutched his chest and his hair kept flickering between black and gold as he tried to hold it power. They landed on a intact street and Vegito was on the ground clutching his chest. He growled as he stood and charged at Broly but was stopped by a energy bomb that shot from his hands and into the torso of Vegito. He was pushed back into the ground as he tried to stop it but the ball expanded till it was the size of a yoga ball. Broly smiled as he closed his hand and detonated the ball and laughed as he heard the scream of Vegito fill his ears.

(Mansion)

"No!" kitty shouted as they saw the whole area be engulfed by the blast that contained Vegito.

Everyone remained quiet and waiting for Vegito to emerge from the rubble but he didn't and many began worrying.

"Raven, he isn't dead…..is he?" Bobby asked and Raven shook her head and remained quiet as she felt the pain of Vegito through the bond and prayed she wouldn't lose him. All of vegito's mates began advising about helping him but that idea was shot down when the saw the rubble shift on the TV.

(Battle)

The rain continued to pour as Broly watched the rubble shift , then explode as Vegito rose. His uniform was torn and his body covered in cuts along with bruises. He hand was still on his chest as he winced in pain. Broly just smirked as he opened his palm to end him and claim his prize.

"You were such a disappointment! I thought you would at least give me a challenge. Just like goku, I kick his ass and by some miracle he beats" he said as the sky became green the turned normal as the ball in broly's hand shot forward.

'No! I have to change NOW!' he thought as the ball came at him. He yelled as he deflected the ball to the sky and watch it explode in space. His senses were weak so he didn't sense Broly hit him with an axe punch. He flew to the ground and landed with a BOOM! As his body was embedded into the concrete.

"Remember this Vegito! I'm sure kakarot does! Hahahaha! " he laughed as he free falls to Vegito and lands right on his torso. Vegito's eyes widen as he feels his ribs crack and his chest flare in extreme pain. He screams as Broly jumps and lands repeatedly on his chest while hearing the laughing of the legendary super saiyan.

The world watches as their savior is being brutally beaten by the monster that appeared. The parents cover their children's eyes as they see Vegito cough up blood and is still screaming in pure pain. Some cry out and others scream in agony as they watch the violent beating and many pray someone would save him.

(Refugee camp)

"Let me go! He needs help!" Carol screamed as she struggled to break free of spider-man and Captain America. She tried but was too weak to fight back so she fell to her knees and cried as the ground shook. Jessica was right beside her crying as well as they felt the pain of Vegito and heard his screaming over the television that was placed in their tent. Susan covered her ears as she heard her beloved scream but she could still feel the tremors and knew what happened every time they came.

(Xavier's mansion)

"Daddy no!" Karen screamed as she closed her eyes and was pulled into a hug by Raven who failed to hold her tears. The Xmen were enraged and were preparing to leave but Xavier stopped them.

"He needs us professor, the avengers are too injured to help!"

"He told us to stay away! Respect his wishes and leave it to him!" he explained.

"For Christ sakes, looks Charles, the man is dying as we speak and I cannot bear to watch the man I love die!" storm shouted as Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Please…let him do it by himself, believe in him. Hasn't he always believed in all of you when you fought" he said as all the Xmen men went back to watch the fight. Betsy was comforting kitty, Emma was nowhere to be found but she knew what Vegito was going through thanks to the bond. Storm sat by Raven and cried as she hugged Karen. Laura and wolverine remained stoic but he saw Laura's eyes water as she watched.

(Battle)

He closed his eyes as Broly was still laughing and began concentrating. He felt his power rise and his ribs heal slowly. He waited till Broly almost landed again and pulled his legs to his chest and pushed himself forward as Broly landed right in the kick off Vegito that sent him flying into the sky. He fell to one knee as he coughed blood but regained his focus as he ignored the pain of the virus.

He began powering up and the entire ground shook as his aura grew. He began screaming and his muscles expanded. The pain was great but his will to win was greater and it pushed him to keep fighting. The clouds broke apart to make way for the power coming from Vegito. The ground broke apart as Vegito screamed louder and hunched over when he felt his transformation almost complete. His hair grew till it reached his lower back, his eyebrows burned off and his eyes flashed to red and green as he tapped into his great ape power. With a mighty shout his power burst forth and his transformation was complete.

Broly returned to see what had happened and he saw the fused saiyan like a golden beacon in the night. He gulped nervously as he watched the gaze of Vegito look right at him with pure anger. 'he isn't stronger than me! I'll show him why I'm e strongest!' he thought as he flew towards the fused saiyan and hit him with a powerful right hook. He froze when he saw vegito's head barely flinch from the impact. He tried to send another attack but was kicked in the face that sent him flying into the street.

"Who helped you?!" he shouted as he appeared next to Broly.

" None of your business!" he shouted as sent an uppercut but Vegito dodged it and delivered an uppercut of his own that sent Broly into the skies.

"Tell me now Broly! Whoever sent you knew you would lose to me!" he said as he flew next to Broly.

Broly recovered and grabbed him in a bear hug then started slowly squeezing. His smirk faded as he saw a stoic Vegito looking at him.

"Tell me before I kill you. You know it's over. You never mastered the ssj3 form like I have and your energy is being used at a rapid rate leaving you extremely vulnerable" he said as Broly released him.

"She told me I could do it! Now I realized that I was just a grunt, a common soldier used by a queen" he muttered to himself "All I know is that she is far stronger than any of us and for some reason she admires you or has a extreme interest in you"

"Who is she?!" he asked but was cut off when Broly hit him in his heart and sent him flying into the ground. The ground exploded as Vegito flew out and looked to the skies where he saw a laughing Broly but he was surrounded by a black mist.

"We can't have you telling him everything can we Broly? " he heard Broly say but his voice was mixed with a feminine one.

"What did you do?!" Vegito shouted as he was still holding his chest. The pain was beginning to catch up with him.

"I'm using this vessel so he doesn't spill some information I like to be kept secret" she said with a smile that projected from the mist.

"Why are you harming this universe?! They didn't do anything to you or your home"

"You are the problem and I will fix it, that's all I can say so forgive me if I try to destroy this planet along with you!" she said as launched broly's signature attack that expanded when it got closer to the planet.

He grunted as he flew to the huge sphere charging his special attack that would destroy Broly and hopefully that mist . His hand glowed with power as he got closer but his chest was screaming for him to stop. His eyes narrowed as he was close enough and with a mighty shout he called upon his signature attack that goku used in a ssj3.

"DRAGON FIST!" and with that a huge dragon came from his fist that shattered the ball and went straight for Broly. The most just smiled and retreated leaving Broly to take the full blast. He screamed in pain as the fire burned through his skin and he felt his bones break when the golden dragon squeezed him. He slowly faded from existence as the sky returned to normal but for some reason remained black. He was confused till he saw seven glowing orbs in front of him appeared in front of him. He knew what they were but was confused on why would they be here.

'I may hate you but I have a plan and I want you to be ready…and your little friends should be ready too. Enjoy my parting gift for defeating that steroid monkey' he heard the remind voice in his head.

The dragonballs exploded in light as a familiar dragon appeared and continued to go till his body stretched halfway across the world.

"You have summoned me saiyan! State your two wishes so I may leave this forsaken realm!" he shouted as Vegito looked to the Destroyed city and the thought of the dead heroes that helped fight Broly. He could use his wish to cure himself but he knew it would be wrong to use these wishes for selfish reasons.

"I wish for a the damage me and Broly did during our battle to be restored and all the damage I did in the past year to be restored!" he said .

"It shall be done!" his eyes glowed as Vegito saw all the damage in the city return to normal and many places where he fought were restored.

"can anyone use you?" he asked

"No, only you and those you chose can use the dragonballs!" he answered

"How long till we can summon you again?"

"one year!"

"For my final wish…" he paused as he knew some would hate him but he knew they would understand why he did it "Is for those that were killed by Broly to be revived!"

"That's is within my power but beware of the woman that controls hel for she will hate you and eagerly awaits you!" he finished as his eyes glowed but died down. His body disappeared as the dragonballs scattered across the planet.

"D-d-didn't even s-say goodbye….." he said with his last breath as he fell from the skies and into the streets of new York unconscious…

*I'm sorry but I was trying to catch up on reading other fanfictions because I love reading stories , especially the ones with a huge plotline. I'll try to update by next week or of I'm in the mood to days.*

Again sorry…


	6. Awakening

New chapter, sadder plot but I hope to make it promising and involve emotion and humor in some scenes in this chapter. so enjoy and villain suggestions welcomed.

I do not own marvel or DC

* * *

the body of vegito was recovered when the avengers arrived. carol ignoring her landing crashed into the street as she stumbled towards the crater containing her beloved. following her was Jessica and black cat as the quinjet landed and some key avengers were running tot e crater followed by medics from the camp. Steve Rodgers saw carol cradling vegito's head as she cried and saw the other two women shedding tears as they saw the blood coming from his wounds and his skin pale looking ,almost lifeless.

"Move carol, let the medics help him before he bleeds out" captain America said as he pulled her away. she hesitated before releasing him and taking a few steps back as she watched them put vegito on a stretcher and pull him towards the quinjet.

"lets go, there is nothing to look for here-" but Steve was cut off as they heard the thumping of footsteps and all of them got into fighting stances thinking Broly returned but were shocked when they saw hulk and ben Grimm walking towards them with confused face.

"How are you alive?! we saw Broly beat you to death and wonderman blasted to ashes?!" Hawkeye shouted as he looked to the others for an explanation but all he saw was confused faces except for carol. her face was red with anger and Jessica's face showed sadness as they knew the answers.

"we saw the city destroyed and instantly repaired and that's the first question you ask?" Spiderman asked as he stood on a light post.

"you bet your ass!" he answered as hulk remained quiet as he was thinking.

"Where's blondie monster that killed hulk?" he asked as he looked around and saw an empty city.

"We'll explain later after we gathered everyone for a debriefing because I think someone knows what is happening around here" steve said as he looked towards and saw her still enraged.

"Are we gonna ignore the fact that these guys are alive again!" Hawkeye shouted as the rest of the team walked away and towards the quinjet that just landed.

(mansion)

"That fool..." mystique muttered as they walked onto the xmen jet and holding the hand of Karen as they took their seats.

"What was that dragon in the sky Raven?" kitty asked as the jet began rising and flying into the sky towards vegito's location

"yeah, I mean it was bigger than Fing Fang Foom and a lot scarier" bobby said as everyone's attention was focused on Raven except for wolverine as he piloted the jet.

(sigh)" That was a powerful being named Shenron that has the power to grant any wish that is within his power. he can grant immortality, eternal youth, and almost anything, even bring people back from death" she said as everybody's eyes widen and mouths open.

" That explains how the city was restored in a flash of light but how many wishes does one get?" Ororo asked

" From what vegito told me...you get two wishes then you have to wait an entire year to use them"

"Wait...if he used one wish to restore the city then what was the second used on?" Betsy asked as everyone began to think but wolverine figured it out.

" He used the second wish to bring back the heroes that were killed by Broly" he stated as everyone remained silent.

Raven heard the voice of her daughter speak up "Was that the reason you called daddy a fool?. because he didn't use the wish to cure himself of his heart virus that is killing him?" she said as tears began forming around her eyes.

All the xmen had wide eyes at the revelation but the professor knew vegito was making the right choice and gained a whole new level of respect for him.

" That IDIOT!" Kitty shouted as she stood up " he could've been up and about smiling and ready to tuck his daughter in. Not laying in a bed while his wounds heal!" kitty ranted but stopped when she felt tiny fist hitting her legs and looked down to see a furious Karen.

" My dad isn't an idiot! He gave up his wish to be cured and gave it to the heroes who died fighting to protect his home while he watched! he reunited them with their loved ones so he could feel better about himself instead of living with the guilt that he is alive because of them!" she finished as Ororo pulled her away and glared at Kitty.

Kitty felt bad when she didn't realized some people died fighting Broly and thought of Susan who had lost her best friend that was like a brother to her. she kneeled next to Karen as she was still glaring at her.

"Im sorry Kara" she used her nickname to make her apology meaningful "I didn't realize what vegito did but please understand that I'm actually scared that we might lose our happiest family member and I cant imagine waking up and not seeing him playing with you or talking to us" she said as the tears began falling and shew gasped as she felt the arms of Karen wrap around her. They were both crying while everyone tried to think positive but failing as they began thinking they might lose their most beloved. Raven began crying as she unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and started praying her husband would survive.

(Refugee camp)

Everyone gathered around the quinjet as it landed and people were rushing out and guards were pushing people to clear a path for the medics as they pulled a unconscious, bloody vegito passed everyone. there was gasps and screams as they saw vegito. children cried out vegito's name and elders prayed he would make a full recovery but all of them knew nothing about his heart virus. the wheels stopped as EMT left the room so the doctors could tend to his wounds. The hour was slow but they managed to stop the bleeding and clean him up. No visitors were allowed as everyone left the room and leaving vegito talking in his sleep.

(meeting room- refugee camp)

Most of the avengers were present as they stood and waited for captain America to speak. Carol was angry they wouldn't let her see vegito but Steve talked her down from using force to get her way. Iron man was quiet and looking over the footage his satellites captured and paused as he looked at the dragon stretched out across the globe.

"what the hell is that?" he asked as everyone remained quiet " Listen to the conversation between vegito and the dragon and the dragon" he sadi as he played the audio on his suits speakers. Everyone listened to the recording and were shocked when he made the wish that fixed the city.

"He asked for that reptile to do it?" spiderman said as he sat on the wall.

"It appears so " steve answered and listened to the final wish vegito made that made some of the avengers respect him so much more. Their thoughts stopped as they heard him mutter "Their going to hate me for this" he said as the balls began rising and shooting across the globe but were tracked by the satellites.

"Why would we be mad at him for bringing back our friends?" spiderman asked

"He wasn't talking about you" Jessica said as she took a step forward " he was talking about us and our other mates" she said as carol stepped forward as well.

"That seems a bit selfish you would be mad at him for helping Susan get her friend back and our comrades" black widow said as she heard carol growl.

"I agree with Natasha here, the city is repaired and our friends are back. That sound like a win win to me" Tony said as he looked to everyone as they too agreed.

"IT'S NOT A WIN IF OUR SAIYAN IS DYING!" carol shouted as the tent shook.

" he's not dying. he just has some bad wounds, when he gets better he'll just be stronger because of it" Janet explained.

" Do you want me to tell them or should I?" Jessica asked carol who gave her a nod in return.

" Vegito is dying...from a heart virus that would become critical if he put too much strain on his body. The reasons we were mad because he chose to help the others instead of himself so he could live on but as you heard...he didn't choose to cure himself" Jessica said as the avengers watched with wide eyes and mouths opened. Spiderman remained quiet as he began thinking of when this could've happened.

"Why didn't he tell us when it first showed up?" antman asked.

"He didn't want anyone to worry about him, he asked Reed to look into the virus and that's when he began relaxing more so he can buy himself more time" carol explained.

"Oh no..." Natasha whispered as The scientist of the team were looking to find Reed and help create the cure faster and many of them felt sorry for ignoring the saiyans pain as he helped people and heroes everyday without asking for anything in return.

"I'm going to see him now..." carol said as her voice broke and started walking out followed by Jessica.

They both stopped as they heard Tony's scanner go off and Thor's hammer glow.

"You get that Thor!"Tony asked

"aye, someone is using magic nearby!"

After a couple of seconds Iron man's head shot up as his scanner pinpointed the location

"Its coming from vegito's tent!"

"Avengers move!" Steve ordered as everyone ran to the tent and heard vegito screaming in pain.

They burst through the flaps and saw a beautiful woman holding vegito's head in her lap and stroking his hair while singing a soothing song to calm vegito's thrashing.

"Get the hell away from him!" carol shouted as she shot a photon blast at the woman but it was blocked by a shield surrounding the two.

" **Ooooo...you better control that temper or I may have to send death after you!"** she laughed as she looked towards them. Her eyes were glowing red and her black hair reached past her shoulders and stopped just before her waist. Her armor was sleek in design and fitted her body perfectly. Her lips were black and her skin, a beautiful perfect tan. on the bed rested her gloves that had talons at the ends and her helmet rested on the floor.

"Get away from him Hela!" Thor ordered as thunder resonated through the area "His time has not reached an end so leave him alone!"

" **(sigh) You are correct dear uncle...but that doesn't mean I cant see my future king in his dying state before I take him with me"** she laughed as she continued to stroke his hair while looking at vegito in a loving way.

"That wont happen! we'll save him before he leaves this world and join yo-" Jessica was cut off as the air around the room got colder and Hela looked towards them again.

" **That wont happen! He took some powerful souls from me and now I wait for his to be mine! No one will save him from my clutches, not you or your avengers! Thor cant interfere with my domain and if he did...I'll use vegito to kill him before he took action"** she said as her tone of voice became lower and more demonic, almost matching vegito's voice. she turned to look at vegito as she put her hand on his cheek and he visibly embraced it.

"It wont happen! Vegito will survive and live his life like everyone else" captain America said and everyone looked towards the goddess with confidence and hope for vegito.

" **I'm not worried about you, I'm just waiting for my king to come home. it'll only be a matter of time"** she said as a green portal opened next her " **We'll be together soon my love. Very soon..."** she whispered to his ear before planting a kiss on his lips and walking into the portal.

As soon as the portal closed vegito began screaming in pain while thrashing as pain coursed through his body.

"Hold him down!" steve ordered as Thor and grabbed both his arms and they could feel his body burning from the fever he obtained.

"Get him some cold water! He's burning up!" Carol screamed as black widow scrambled for cold water and Jessica looking for towels.

His screaming didn't die down for half an hour after strapping to the bed and it didn't help that doctors were almost hurt trying to help him. His body shook as he laid in his bed. Carol, Jessica, Felicia , and susan all slept by his side in chairs but woke when they heard a jet landing outside. The sound of footsteps were fast as the flaps opened and a little girl was running towards vegito. Karen was stopped by Susan as she attempted to hug her father.

"Let me go! I want to hold him!" she shouted as she tried to break the grip of Susan storm.

"You cant touch him, he's been hurting people in his sleep when he begins thrashing so we all have to keep our distance!" she pleaded as the little girl began crying as she looked towards vegito. Her crying bothered vegito as he whispered Karen's name and slowly opened his eyes.

"K-k-Karen..." he muttered as he began waking up. His eyes shot opened as he felt his heart burn with pain and his body shake as if it was cold. He turned to his side but was stopped by the restraints on his arms and desperately tried to break them off. "IT HURTS!" he screamed as the pain never lessened as time went by.

"Daddy!" Karen screamed as she ran next to him crying.

"All the avengers and xmen ran into the tent as vegito broke his restraints and fell to the floor screaming in pain. Not wasting a second, all the scientists cleared the room as they went to work on vegito and try to ease his pain. All the heroes waited outside of the now abandoned refugee camp and many were pacing as they waited fro the screaming to stop.

Reed stepped out as he looked tired and worn out from his research h of the cure. He had a sad look on his face that said it all but he frowned as he saw Karen running up to him

"How is Mr. Richards?" she asked in her small voice that caused many of the heroes to feel sympathy for her.

"He's asleep right now, so you can go see him but watch his chest okay?" he said as Karen ran past him and into the tent. he turned around and saw many of them waiting for his answer.

"I'm close to the cure but..." he said as he paused

"But what doc?" Bobby asked

" It requires a unknown substance from his reality that was used by his wife when he told me of his past heart virus. I've tried everything in our reality but it seems there is no cure for his heart condition" he sadly said as Kitty fell to her knees crying

"How long does he have?" steve dared to ask

" He pushed his body far and went farther by letting Broly beat him in their fist fight. I have to say...6 months or less" he told them then walked away to continue looking for a substitute substance for vegito's cure.

Silence ruled the scene as everyone left for their home and vegito's mates brought him to the mansion. Karen stayed with him for the entire week until she was told she had to go to school and let vegito rest. He stayed asleep the whole week while some of the Xmen visited to see if he had awoken yet. The entire staff was sad but kept smiling to hide their grief. Mystique stayed with him the entire week as she had a silent conversation with him thinking he couldn't hear her.

He woke up one night and looked around the room. He smiled as he saw Karen sleeping next to him and Raven resting her head on his bed and sleeping as well. It warmed his heart to see some of his family there with him but he felt sleep trying to claim him again. He fought for a while but he felt his eyelids become heavy. He forced them open one more time to look at his family and finally went to sleep and closing his eyes...

They never opened again.

* * *

(4 months later)

 _"Where am I?"_ waking to an empty room was his first thought but was listening for any sounds. He slowly got to his feet as he and noticed something was out of place. He looked to the dark corner as he sensed the presence of a god.

"Show yourself!" he shouted as a feminine figure stepped out of the shadows with a smile gracing her features.

" **hello my love. its good to have you back in this realm"** Hela said as she walked closer to vegito.

"Where is everybody and who are you?" he asked as he walked to the doors with her following.

" **Stop!"** she shouted as he stopped at the doors. " **You want the detailed version or short version?"**

" just tell me what happened. I only remember fighting Broly and that's it. Other parts are fuzzy but my family were visiting and that's it"

" **you've been in a coma for 4 months but you died after 3 months"**

"What do you mean I died? I'm standing right here talking to you"

 **"Your died of your sickness, your mates all felt you die in your bond and many tears were shed the day your heart stopped beating. They gave you a funeral and put you into the ground. For a week your body stayed buried but I brought you back temporarily. The avengers and Xmen have declared war against each other"**

"What! Why would they do that?"

" **I was getting to that. so can you be silent till I finish my story...thank you! Anyways, they declared war against each other. your mates fight amongst themselves and the world is being controlled by Scott and his 4 phoenix empowered mutants, Magik, Colossus, namor, and your former mate, Emma Frost. The phoenix is an universal power that was heading towards Earth and looking for its next host Hope summers. The Xmen or more so Scott believed that the phoenix force would herald the rebirth of the mutant species and the avengers believed that the phoenix force would end all life on Earth"**

"That explains why I sense 5 strong beings in one area. Where is Raven at?" he asked and felt the room go cold as he looked towards a annoyed Hela.

 **"what did I say about interrupt-" her body slammed against the wall as vegito pinned her arms against the wall.**

"I don't give a fuck what you want! You brought me back so I could serve your purpose, not so I could obey what you want!" he growled at as his face was close to Hela's

" **I love a man who can hold me down. and your right...there is something I need from you than what I intentionally had planned for you once you died but I'll tell you later when it is time"**

"Then answer my question! where is Raven? I cant sense her through the bond or her ki. their completely cut off from me"

" **Raven had disappeared after you died and stayed out of the war that started at the end of the month after you fought Broly. I'll tell you one thing she kept from you while you were in a coma"**

 **"** Whats that?"

" **Her stomach was pretty big the day she visited your grave and she had a hard time kneeling to your tombstone while she held her stomach as if cradling something...would you might know what it was?"** she asked as vegito's eyes widened from the statement and he took a step back as he tried to process the information.

" _she couldn't be...she would of told me the day before I went to fight unless it's somebody's else's "_ he pondered and hope it was the former not the last reason. His thinking was cut off as he felt the strong arms of Hela hug him from behind and her breath in his ear.

" **Back to my story. The five phoenix mutants declared at the U.N that all wars ceased and they destroyed most of the weapons. They created an island as a sanctuary for mutants and declared that the avengers shouldn't exist no more. so they've been capturing the avengers and holding them in a volcano. I think Rachel Summers has been creating a plan to stop Scott and Namor is attacking Wakanda right now"**

"where do you come in?"

" **Like I said, I will tell you later but for right now, deal with this threat, if it controls everything then death will be lower than before. If im right, then the phoenix may be able to reach the eight other realms since it beat Thor so easily and is only getting stronger. After you're done I will come collect you so we can solve asguard's problems"**

 **"** what problem is that?"

" **Lets just say...my Mother has gotten herself into trouble with some dark characters that hold extreme power and threaten this world"**

 **"** I guess everyone decided to put earth in danger since their is so many problems to fix" he said as he materialized his familiar attire, his blue gi with an orange undershirt. his white boots and gloves came last as he stretched his shoulders and legs giving Hela a full view of his body.

"See something you like?" he teased then smirked as he got a blush to appear on hela's face.

" **Just hurry up! I want my love to come back to me soon. it was hard enough waiting for you to wake up and now i'm close to just jumping you in this room"**

"What makes you think I will take you as my mate?"

" **Oh...I don't think you can resist a strong woman challenging you let alone a beautiful goddess offering herself"** she whispered as she walked towards him, swaying her hips and planting a lustful kiss on his lips as he growled and brought her closer by grabbing her waist. she moaned into the kiss as he brought his tongue into play and fought with her for dominance. she lost the battle and let vegito ravage her mouth for a couple of minutes till he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again and showing you what a saiyan god can do to you" he said as he walked out of the room leaving Hela whimpering as she teleported away.

(Xavier's mansion)

He teleported to the main hall of Xavier's mansion and looked around and saw an abandoned school. Dust filled the air and webs were beginning to form. He walked down a hall as he looked at several photos of the students and staff. He stopped as he looked at the one of everyone laughing as he was being chased by Kitty with a frying pan. Then the next one with Karen hanging on his back and both of them laughing. he frowned as he wondered if she was alright since she was a human among the mutants. He stopped as he heard a dog walking towards him and growling as it approached. He narrowed his eyes as he began growling to. The wolf stopped as soon as it smelled his scent and began wagging it's tail. vegito had a confused look on his face but he saw another photo of a black wolf licking Karen's face as they sat in his room. he smiled as he saw she had a smile on her face as Raven laughed behind her

"I presume you know my daughter?" he asked the wolf and he got a bark in return. "They left you here?" the wolf barked as it ran up stairs and vegito followed. he saw the rooms bare but spotted one the wolf ran into. He walked into the room and caught the familiar scent of Karen. He saw the pictures of Karen and him in many of their fun adventures. He heard the wolf whine as he jumped on the bed and curled into a ball and continue to whine.

"She told you to stay huh? didn't want you to get hurt" he said as he sat on the bed and petted the dog. " Don't worry, I'll bring her back to us. Now, come on, you cant continue to stay here. I'll take you somewhere else" he said as he stood. The wolf barked as it stood next to him. He put his hand on the wolf's head and put two fingers to his head and disappeared out of the mansion.

* * *

(Aunt may's house)

He teleported inside of the living room of May parker and heard dishes being washed. The water stopped as an elderly woman walked out the kitchen and spotted vegito standing in her living room smiling. she paused for a second as she processed who was in front of her.

"Vegito..." she whispered as she slowly walked towards the saiyan.

" The one and only aunt may!" he said in his cheerful voice while scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Oh my god..." she said as she began to cry and wrapped him in a strong hug. "When peter told me you died...I cried for days and even more after attending the funeral"

"Yeah...I did die but someone brought me back" he said as rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

she stepped back and slapped him in the face, shocking the saiyan " How dare you make me cry like that?! you and peter were like sons to me when you stayed with me while he trained you. I felt destroyed when I was told you died and more so when peter wasn't the same after you're funeral. He spent more time as spiderman and less as the nephew I raised. You should be visiting Karen instead of me, she cried the most when she watched your casket go into the ground...poor girl, I can only imagine what happened when she watched her family fight against each other in their stupid war" she said as she took a seat.

"I'm sorry aunt may, I've never wanted this too happen. I would of stopped this if I was alive" he explained

"I know sweetheart...at least you're back. I know you'll fix everything that monster destroyed" she paused as she saw looked at the dog "Who's dog is that?

"Oh! This big guy is Karen's. she must of gotten him when I was in a coma. I guess he's been keeping her happy when I was out" he said as he petted the wolf.

"She would choose something that looks mean and is protective but has a kind soul"

" Sounds like me. Uh...can you watch him for me? they left him behind so he wouldn't get hurt and I think Karen would like to know he's in good hands"

"Of course dear" she responded but laughed as the wolf began licking her feet.

He smiled as he watched the scene and began thinking what to do first so he could find his family. Raven was still on his mind, he hoped she was okay and the child as well. he smiled as he had some positive news for Aunt May. She was basically like a mother he never had, even though he was far older than her she still tried to teach him some manners. He remembered when he wolfed down his dinner and received a spoon to the head. she scolded him as peter laughed and fell to the floor in tears while vegito was running through the house avoiding her spoon.

" You want to hear some good news Aunt May?" he asked as he held her hand

"If it's you finally learned some manners then I'm EXTREMELY happy for you!"

"Of course not, I'm a warrior to the heart and follow savage ways" he joked as he puffed his chest and pointed his chin upwards

She rolled her eyes at his antics "Whatever, what is this good news?"

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted and May gave him a confused look.

"Isn't Karen already your daughter?"

"Nonono, I mean a real father and you'll be the grandmother" he said and smiled when he saw the shocked expression of Aunt May.

"What?" was all she could mutter

He repeated what he said and she shot from her chair faster than the average old lady and gave him a stronger hug as she laughed in joy. He laughed as he had to push her away with some strength and he was bombarded with questions.

"Who's the mother? When did this happen? Does Karen know? How abou-?

"Calm down May... The mother is Raven and I don't know when it happened. I think Karen knows...I mean you cant hide your pregnancy after 3 months"

"Okay,okay,okay...I'm just excited that's all! Well! get out there and fix this, you cant raise a family in this environment. Time to be a hero again" she said as she pushed him out and said farewell then slammed the door. he stared at the door with wide eyes as he processed what happened.

"Uh...I guess I'll go?" he questioned himself as he walked to the street. several people saw him and gasped as they walked by them. he just smiled as he kept walking. He used his incredible power to sense the power levels of all beings and searched for specific ones or mainly Karen and Raven. he found Karen easily but Raven was still hidden among the other tiny power levels. He decided he would focus on the evil ones and leaders of both factions.

" _Oh no! Carol's life force is weak. Jessica, blackcat, and some other avengers are all bunched together...like a prison but everything there is evil. Iron fist and spiderman in K'un-Lun along with Hope. I see wolverine is in the artic with Rachel...funny. Steve is with a bunch of avengers in Wakanda, must be Namor attacking Wakanda. Scott is on the moon for some reason, The rest of the "phoenix five" are at the prison and Emma is at the utopia. I cant wait for that confrontation(sarcasm)"_ he began planning as he stopped in front of the local park. All the children saw him and like usual, just waved as he took off into the air and high above the city.

He smiled as he put more power into his flight and burst through the clouds leaving behind a sonic boom as he joined in the war between the avengers and xmen.

* * *

(The Verkhoyansk moutains, Russia)

The fires burned as many of the avengers were held in rock like cells and demonic creatures patrolled the area. The captain of the prison stood on her throne as she talked to her brother about the current situation and was practicing her swordsmen skills. She stood at 6'0 with blonde hair that was straight and reached past her waist. Her shoulders were draped in red cloth and her arms covered by spiked armguards. she wore black boots that reached her knees and dawned a fiery sword to her arsenal. hHer costume was red all over and the phoenix symbol on her chest. Magik stood with colossus as they had a friendly chat and were laughing with each other as the avengers were kept in cages like animals. Colossus stood at 6'6 and with a golden shoulder guards connected with front armor that created the phoenix symbol. Red loin cloth and red boots that stopped in mid thigh.

"Why don't we kill them brother? Its a waste of time to keep them locked up and watch them" she asked as she spun her sword.

"Scott said to not kill, period. until they accept the new way of the world they will remain down there" he said as he looked down the volcano.

"It was a challenge to subdue the Avengers but ever since we got these powers, its been a breeze" she said and her eyes lit up with fire as she walked around the platform, observing her prison.

"I agree, imagine how hard it would be if vegito was still alive. I think we would've lost"

"I don't think so, he was still weak from the heart virus until he died but I bet he could still put up a hard fight" she said as her tone of voice became sad as she thought back to the horrible day.

Seeing his sister's sadness, he placed a hand on her shoulder as he comforted her" I know how you felt about him, I'm sure he felt the same about you before he died, may he rest in piece" he said as he bowed his head in respect for the fallen saiyan,

Little did he know the saiyan was watching from a nearby platform smirking to himself. He decided to mess with the mutants as punishment for attacking his friends and thinking he was happy with their choices. He quietly landed behind them and sat on a rock as he waited for their conversation to end. He held in his laugh and thought of the things this Phoenix force did to his friends, this mad him mad that some stupid power divided his friends and family.

"I hope he can see us now from where he's from. I'd be really happy to let him know we secured peace on Earth" colossus finished.

"I can totally see what you did and I'm not happy!" a voice behind them said. Their faces paled as they turned around slowly and saw a smirking vegito sitting on a platform. Colossus shook his head and Magik rubbed her eyes as they saw vegito smirking at them.

"How are you alive?!" piotr asked as he took a step forward and Magik cried a little.

"No I'm not alive, I died because of the heart virus I caught. Don't you remember? you should if I'm telling you, I'm mean I'm just a hallucination talking to you right now" he said as he saw both of them become sad at the revelation.

"You can't be an hallucination! Out of all people, it can't be you!" Magik screamed as she grabbed her head.

"Yup, This conversation we're having is all in your head, sorry" he said as Magik fell to her knees and colossus shook in anger.

" **NO! I'M STRONGER THAN THIS! YOU'RE ONLY AN OBSTACLE WE HAVE TO PASS!"** He shouted as he ran at vegito to crush him. His fist came down on a smirking vegito and when the dust cleared, nothing was there. He sighed in happiness as he knew the figure of vegito wouldn't haunt him. Magik calmed down as she stood and walked to her brother.

"We're not done talking here!" they both stopped as they heard the voice. They turned and saw a waving vegito sitting on another rock.

" He really is haunting us!" Magik shouted as she stood in place frozen as a statue.

"Can I ask? Why did you let my family and friends fight each other?" he asked as he walked towards them slowly.

"We never wanted this to happen, we just wanted to make your dream come true of world peace. The avengers disagreed with us and we just fought. We thought the mutants could rise again when we use the Phoenix force but the avengers took hope away and tried to kill the phoenix but it shattered and spread amongst us five" Magik explained as she took a step back.

"IF WORLD PEACE ASKED FOR MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO FIGHT EACH OTHER THEN I WOULD OF DECLINED IT!" vegito shouted in fury and his voice bounced off the walls.

" Please understand that what we did made the world a better place and we also made all the war's stop"

"AT THE EXPENSE OF MY DAUGHTER'S FAMILY RIPPING APART RIGHT AFTER SHE LOST ME! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH SHE HAS ALREADY LOST BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID WAR?! WELL! DO YOU?" He shouted as he got closer to the duo. Colossus was scared right now and teleported out of the prison leaving Magik to talk to vegito. he stopped right in front of her, her face was down but she could fell the heat from his body, even when they were in a volcano. she hesitantly looked up and looked straight into the eyes of the man she still loves. He looked so real and his presence felt real as if he was really standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry ... I've never told you how I felt about you and now you're gone. Haunting me for the bad decisions we made. I'm so sorry" she whispered as reached her hand to touch his skin. she gasped as she felt real skin and began to question her sanity. He smirked as he brought his face closer till his lips were planted on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, afraid this might be a dream. After couple of minutes of making out, he pulled away slightly

"I feel the same way" he whispered then he heard her gasp.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream" she muttered.

"No, I'm not a hallucination, but forgive me for doing this" he whispered

"For doing wh-" her body collapsed into his after he hit her pressure point and he gently placed her on the ground. He stepped back as he saw part of the Phoenix leave her body. He smiled as he left and snuck past the creatures patrolling the area. He saw carol, Jessica , and blackcat talking to each other. Deep down he was furious with the avengers for their obligation to help the mutants and that they should be punished for causing this much trouble but that would make it seem he was sided with the phoenix five and not mutants. He landed quietly so Felicia's cat hearing wouldn't pick him up. Like last time he sat on a rock and waited till they mentioned him. Luckily for him they were talking about him.

"Carol! stop it, you wont escape with so much of your energy gone" Jessica said to her best friend.

"It's better than sitting here and not doing nothing! Come on Felicia , cant you break out of here?"

"I'm a modern thief, rocks are my kryptonite, nothing to do except scratch the rock till its thin enough to break like a twig" she explained as she watched carol attempt to break the bars made of rock. "Why can't your new boyfriend help us, Mar-vell was it?"

"He doesn't know where we are and stop accusing me of moving on! Just because Vegito died and I got a new boyfriend doesn't mean I've forgotten him!" she defended herself.

" Sounds like bullshit to me" Felicia muttered

"Oh I'm sorry, but who tried getting with spiderman only after a week! Then you slept with daredevil after the second week of vegito's funeral!" she accused as Jessica tried to diffuse the situation.

"Come on girls, we all miss vegito but carol's right...we have to move on"

"I guess you moved on since you started dating Tony" Felicia continued as all three women began arguing.

Vegito smiled as he saw his former mates argue instead of working together and decided to intervene.

"I cant believe you forgot about me?" the voice behind them said as they all froze and slowly turned to a smirking vegito laying on a rock with his arms crossed. They all shook their heads and rubbed their eyes as they try to process what they were seeing.

"Vegito..." carol muttered

"Baby..."Felicia whispered

"You're alive! How?!" Jessica shouted as she watched vegito.

"No...I'm still dead. Remember the heart virus and stuff? This is all in your head" he said then smiled when he saw all the women cry or look down in pure sadness

"You're alive. An hallucination cant be seen by all of us" carol stated as vegito laughed.

"Carol...this place controlled by Magik. She must be trying to break us by using the thing we loved the most" Jessica explained as she wiped her eyes.

"you forgot about me?" he asked again to add to the trick

"Oh god...I'm not going to be talking to an hallucination" Jessica muttered as they all turned around but she gasped as she came face to face with vegito staring right at her from inside the cell with her.

"You forgot about me?" he asked again

"He won't go away till we confess what we feel" Felicia said as Jessica started crying

"How could you leave Karen alone? I thought we were family or were we just fuck buddies and everything we did together was for nothing. Leading Karen into thinking you would be there for her like an aunt would" he said as he disappeared and reappeared outside their cells.

"We're sorry vegito, we wanted Karen to come with us but the xmen wouldn't let us take her" Felicia said

"I'm mostly disappointed in carol for not fighting for her" he said as he stopped right in front of her.

"She belonged with them! We avengers have no time to be taking care of a little girl!" she screamed and waited for his response. Nothing came but silence and the occasional heat release.

"Vegito...vegito...vegito" carol repeated and looked around but found no one.

"Thank god it was an hallucination" Jessica muttered

"..." Felicia remained quiet as she began clawing

Elsewhere vegito left to help Johnny Storm and release the others. Not having trouble he found the flamehead talking with his fellow avengers and drawing the occasional laugh.

" _always making people smile, at least he didn't change"_ he thought as he landed in front of the human torch who stared right at vegito, speechless and frozen in shock.

"How?!" was all he could ask.

"No time to explain little matchstick, get the others out and call in the jets" he ordered

"What about Magik?"

"Down and out, even if she woke up the phoenix left her body" he explained as he began walking to carol, Jessica, and Felicia. his hair became gold as he thought of what carol said and as of right now...he was truly pissed. He looked down as he saw the three women talking like nothing happened.

They were laughing as Jessica came up with a joke involving roofies and sleeping pills. Their laughing was cut short as they felt the ground shake and rocks fall. It all stopped and silence ruled until a figure dropped in the center of the floor. Vegito stood, hair golden and eyes narrowed. He walked towards carol's cell and saw the fear etched across her face as she realized she wasn't talking to an hallucination. He shot his arm forward and the cell was destroyed and faster than anyone could see, carol was being held in the air by her neck by vegito and held across a lava pit.

"YOU WANT TO RUN BY ME WHAT YOU SAID AGAIN?! I MEAN, YOU SEEMED PRETTY SURE YOU WERE BETTER THAN THE PEOPLE YOU DEFEND! HAS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND BEEN FILLING YOUR HEAD WITH IDIOTIC IDEAS THAT YOU DONT HAVE TO PROTECT THE LITTLE GIRL WHO SAW YOU AS HER HERO!" He shouted as his grip tightened and she was gasping for air

"Vegito! please stop!' Jessica pleaded as she tried to break her cell.

"She thought she was talking to an illusion!" Felicia defended her as she watched with wide eyes

"BULLSHIT!" he screamed as he threw carol towards the ground and walked towards her "Don't talk to me or come anywhere near me again until you apologize to my daughter, you better hope she isn't hurt when I save her" he threatened as he blasted the other two cells open.

Jessica and Felicia rushed to carol's side as vegito walked away. He stopped as he felt arms wrap around him and purring could be heard " I missed you so much!" Felicia shouted but vegito shrugged her off and looked at her.

"You keep your distance as well, like those two you seemed to move on a lot faster than them so that tells me something. you can still visit Karen but we stay friends after this" he said as he turned to leave.

"Vegito! please don't leave me...I love you!" she shouted as she fell to her knees and started crying.

"I'll always love you..." he whispered as he jumped onto the floor where Magik was unconscious. Gently shaking her, she groaned as she pulled vegito close. she opened her eyes and slapped vegito but all he did was laugh.

"Forgive me now?"

"Maybe" she said as he picked her up bridal style and took her to the others that were freed. They immediately took stances as vegito smiled.

"Don't worry guys, she was being brainwashed by the phoenix force to do what it want until I knocked her out" they all nodded in agreement then many were shocked when magik pulled him in for a kiss. Felicia cried some more, carol and Jessica did their best to suppress the hurt in their hearts but failed as a few tears escaped their eyes so they just bowed their heads in shame. The jets came and captain America stepped out, he was dirty and bruised as he fought Namor and defended Wakanda from their invasion. Namor escaped with the help of colossus sudden appearance and fled to utopia to discuss their plans while Scott returned to Earth. He paused a he saw a smiling vegito holding a depowered Magik in his arms. vegito placed magik on her feet and went to steve to shake his hand but he got a full hug from the veteran.

"Missed me cap?"

"You have no idea son, welcome back. I want an explanation after we finish this war but we have to move"

" sure captain but hold on. I have something for you..." he said as he reached into his pockets and steve leaned in to see what it was. He smirked as he spun quicker than steve could see and back handed him to the side of the jet leaving a dent in the reinforced armor and landing on the ground unconscious. He smiled as he picked up captain America and walked into the loaded jet with Magik following.

"What happened to cap?" Johnny storm asked as he took a seat next to vegito.

"Bitch slapped to oblivion" was his reply

"Why?" he asked as his eyes widened

"Idiot forgot mutants are human as well and it was the sole reason these two factions are in this stupid war"

"That sounds like what my sister said"

"Where is she right now?" he asked

" Believe or not, she went to the Utopia to get Karen away from the phoenix five er...four" he corrected himself as he saw a depowered Magik.

Not wasting a second, he opened the back door as the air shot out of the cockpit.

"Where are you going?!" Johnny shouted as he watched vegito prepare to jump.

"Utopia to get my daughter and help Sue" he answered but stopped when he saw carol step beside him.

"Where are YOU going?" he asked the blonde heroine

"To help you get Karen!" she answered .

He rolled his eyes before replying " I really appreciate the help but fuck off and let people who actually care for Karen save her. You already showed your true feelings about Karen so stay here with your "avengers" and focus on winning your next battle instead of helping people!" he said as he blasted out of the quinjet leaving carol to sit back down and cry as she realized how bad she messed up with the one man she still loves.

"Why is he mad at you?" johnny asked as he saw the harshness of vegito towards carol.

"She said some things about Karen when he asked us why we didn't help her when this war started and carol being who she is, said that Karen was unimportant and that we should focus on winning the war" Jessica explained as Carol was still crying.

"That bitch also blew my a chance to be reunited with the man I love" Felicia muttered as she crossed her arms

"I'm telling you this right now...you fucked up. Not some minor fuck up but EXTREME fuck up. Besides Raven, That little girl is one of his top responsibility that he takes seriously and he hoped that she would be in good hands when he died but none of that happened so right now, we have a pissed off saiyan flying to Utopia. At least I know my sister will come home safe as of right now" Johnny explained as everyone on the jet nodded their heads.

"I knew you cared about Karen!" Luke cage shouted and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's there not love! At least I don't have a wife wanting more kids as soon as possible" he laughed as he saw Luke's drop his head and stayed quiet the whole trip.

* * *

(Utopia)

" **WHAT THE HELL NAMOR?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK WAKANDA?"** Cyclops shouted as he stood next to Emma and looked at the rest of his phoenix empowered mutants.

"It was a smart move but captain America was able to defend against us. Forgive me if some of our comrades are not as trained as the avengers" colossus replied as he crossed his metal arms and Namor remained quiet but was glancing between Emma and the holo projector.

" **Why did you help? because of you we lost Magik and now the avengers are free I presume?"** he questioned as he glared at colossus.

"Why did you teleport to Wakanda? You seemed afraid when you arrived. like you saw a ghost?" Namor finally spoke as he looked to colossus

"This power is getting to me. I'm beginning to see hallucinations of dead people having a full on conversation with me" he confessed as the other xmen glanced at each other.

"Who did you see?" Emma asked

"Vegito" was his simple reply

after a few moments of silence Cyclops broke it "You should take a rest then, we'll try to savage Namor's mistake" he ordered as he kissed Emma and left. The only ones in the room were Namor and Emma as she walked around till she was behind him. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered

"They're still moving hope to Kun-Lun. You better hurry if you want to catch her before she disappears. And don't worry, I haven't told Scott about this...or us" he spun around and kissed her passionately then it got heated as they teleported to his bedroom for some fun before they took action. Little did they know vegito was coming and he wasn't showing mercy to anyone.

(With vegito)

Flying faster than most heroes, vegito reached the floating island and paused so he could locate Susan and Karen. to his surprise he found them in the same room but one was weak while one was healthy. Not wasting a second he IT to their location and appeared in a dark room surrounded by metal walls. He saw Karen laying on the ground with susan crying beside her.

"I was too late! I'm sorry vegito, I've failed you" susan cried as she held Karen's body

"Will I-I s-s-see my father soon?" she asked as her body shook and susan cried harder.

"I'm pretty sure you'll see him soon" the voice in the darkness said as a figure slowly walked towards them

"Get away! I won't leave her here like an animal!" susan yelled as she created a force field around themselves. She waited till the figure was in the light but she gasped as she saw the familiar blue gi with white gloves. The face slowly came into the light revealing a smirking vegito as he looked at the two women.

"I can't believe you don't recognize my voice. I'm hurt!" he held his heart and made a sad face

"Daddy!" Karen shouted and with new strength she ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms. He laughed as he heard her cry and hiccup along with her death grip on his neck.

"Don't worry...I'm here" he whispered and looked to Susan who still was shocked.

"You want a hug too?" he asked and his answered was received when another pair of arms wrapped around his side and blonde hair tickled his nostrils.

"H-how?!" was all she could ask as tears spilled from her eyes

"I'll explain later but right now we gotta go. Let me heal Karen first then we'll bust out" he explained as he placed Karen on the floor and put his hands above her. The familiar white light played out.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked his daughter as her wounds healed.

"Ororo tried to take me with her but they stopped her and put me in here. Betsy tried next but they took her away and started treating me like an animal. I guess they blamed me for causing some of their members to turn against me. They kept me locked up with little food and started calling me human scum" she explained as she gasped when she saw his hair become sharper and electricity shoot around them.

"Daddy...why did you change?"

"Because we're going to have a little chat with these Phoenix Five before we leave" he declared as he stood.

"I agree with that" susan spoke as she narrowed her eyes.

he turned around and saw the metal door holding them. he raised his hands as a blue ball of energy formed in his hand. it lit the entire room and continued to grow.

"Stand behind me!" he ordered and waited till they were behind him. He launched the ball and the ball destroyed the doors upon impact. Smoke filled the room and alarms blared as vegito picked Karen up and ran to the location where Cyclops was. Susan followed them and gave them a shield as the mutants began showing up and firing upon them. He turned around the corner and ran into a wall of guards. He sent out a powerful ki blast that decimated the wall and left many of them with broke bones. He placed Karen on his back as he needed both hands to launch attacks. Susan was still keeping up and providing cover for all of them.

"How much longer?!" Susan shouted as they continued running

" It's a lot farther than I calculated so we have to teleport there!" he shouted over the ruckus. They ran for another five minutes till they reached the sliding doors. They shot past them and stood outside and saw they were high in the air. Looking towards the largest dome, vegito concentrated on IT to that location. Susan put her hand on his shoulder and waited till she felt the light speed move them to another location. The scene changed to one where huge doors towered above them. The phoenix logo displayed in all it's glory and fires burned in bowls beside the doors.

"Do you want to knock or should I?" he asked as he put Karen on the ground.

"Definitely you, make sure the whole fortress feels it" she said as they took cover behind the giant statues and covered their ears.

He flared his Aura to add effect and raised his right arm to the giant doors. The whining sound of power building reached his ears as five spirals of mini ki balls spiraled towards his hand adding power and creating a energy ball. He was smirking as he patiently waited for his bomb to build power.

* * *

(Inside the dome)

"What now?!" Cyclops asked asa he walked out of his room.

"The Invisible woman has escaped with the little girl and now they can't be found" magneto explained as he landed in the main hall.

"We have to find them before they escape. Call in the rest of the xmen on base and have them look for those two"

Magneto nodded in acknowledgement and relayed the orders into the headset. Two flame like portals opened as Emma and Namor came out looking really annoyed for being interrupted by an intruder. Colossus walked in when he heard the alarms and wanted information on the current situation.

"What is it now?!" Emma asked as she walked next to her "Beloved" Scott and looked at the holoprojector.

"Susan escaped with Karen and now we can't find them" he replied as he looked to the security footage. He leaned in to get a closer look when he spotted a black figure in the smoke clearing his men out like they were child's play. He paused the video as he saw an outstretched white glove coming from the smoke.

"Emma dear, Can you take a look at this?" scott asked as he showed the image to Emma. She looked closely and saw the white glove in the smoke. She lost her breath as she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. Namor came by as he saw the image and was in deep thought as to what it was.

"Isn't there more footage to show the figure in the smoke?" he asked

"No, this was all we could see because of the smoke" scott answered

colossus looked at the image as he began to think who it was but his thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening with Kitty walking through. she was followed by Iceman, Rogue, Psylocke, and nightcralwer. They were running to their leaders to relay their news of what they discovered.

"We can't find them!" Kitty said as she embraced colossus in a quick hug followed by a brief kiss.

"Why can't you find them? we're on a floating island in the middle of the ocean. Susan can survive the drop but they would be stranded without a communicator" Emma questioned as she shook her fear of who it might be that helped them escaped.

"I'm telling you. We got there and nothing but destruction was left and a giant hole was blasted open by a energy force" Rogue responded

"We looked all over the area but they're gone. Unless their smart and just hiding, it's going to be a while before we find them" Bobby said as he changed to his human form.

"Uh guys...I think I found them" Namor said as he watched the giant statue where they were both hiding and saw a bright light forming outside the camera's view.

" _I'm back..."_ Kitty, Rogue, Betsy, and Emma's head shot up as they heard the familiar voice in their heads and their old bonds reopen, letting them feel all of their emotions.

"Guys! It's Vegi-"

 **BOOM!(OTHER SUPER LOUD EXPLOSIONS)**

" They had little time to respond as the blast and flames were rushing at them. Calmly raising his hand, Scott created a shield over everyone as the flames and debris was deflected by his shield. They all waited for the smoke to clear and flames to die down. The smoke slowly disappeared and saw the flame like aura around the figure and spiky golden hair standing tall and proud. The electricity appearing across his body showed as he walked forward and his close rippling as his aura pushed air upwards. He stopped at the entrance of the door and crossed his arms while giving them his famous smirk.

"Miss me" he simply said as he stared at them.

"YOU WERE REAL?!" colossus shouted

"Took you this long to figure that out? congratulations!" he joked and laughed.

"You're alive! Ho-" kitty began

"I swear to god! if I have to explain myself again then I'm taking this whole island down to the ocean where it belongs!" he threatened as his aura grew.

"What do you want?" Cyclops asked, more annoyed than shocked that the saiyan was alive. Deep down, he hated the saiyan for taking Emma, he hated him for being the favorite of the professor and more when his teammates fought each other because of a little girl.

"Someone sounds grumpy..." he continued to tease

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"** his temper flared and his new power burst.

"Calm down kid, We've come to have a few words with your staff and file some complaints" he said as everyone saw an angry Susan Storm and a frowning Karen.

"Hey asshole! Why did you leave me in that hole to die? Was it because I was a human?" Karen shouted and vegito laughed as he heard her usual tone of voice.

"You always let her talk like that?" Susan asked and vegito just shrugged, giving her an innocent smile.

"I don't have time for this!' Scott muttered as he let loose his optic blast and made the giant doors wider.

He smiled in satisfaction as everybody looked at him with wide eyes and the other phoenix members nod in approval.

"WOW...that was weak as shit" vegito's voice mocked as the trio stood in the same spot and were still looking at Scott the same way before the blast.

"How?" was all he could ask

"You don't get it" he began as he disappeared and reappeared right next to scott "I'm SUPREMELY more powerful than your phoenix force" he explained as he blocked the punch from colossus "Compared to me, you all lack skill and like EVERY villain you always rely on your power" he said as he appeared next to Emma and looked her straight in the eyes "I can't believe you of all people would let yourself use this power to secure your place as the kings of my home"

"What gives you the right to judge me and my family on how to use this power, we haven't hurt no one and we stopped the humans from fighting each other in their pointless wars!" she shouted as she grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air. He acted like he was losing breath to fool them " See Karen and Susan, he is nothing but a weak fool that uses his pride to intimidate his foes" she declared as she looked to the two blondes and had a confused look as she saw them have smirks on their faces. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard laughing from the saiyan and saw vegito smiling at her.

"If I may..." he said as he grabbed her hand and began squeezing and all his happiness disappeared as he looked her straight in the eyes. Blue met emerald as he continued adding pressure to her hand. Namor launched a fist towards vegito's face and a loud boom was heard as the attack connected. He gasped as vegito didn't flinch or even acknowledge him.

"If you think you are so righteous _Ice queen,_ then why did you let your beloved shoot Karen, an innocent little girl that is so young? If it's so great to have this power then what will you do once the avengers are all locked up? rule the planet and make the humans your slaves? " he questioned as she screamed in pain

"Vegito! stop!' Kitty pleaded but stopped as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"We won't use this power for that! We'll secure the peace and stop all wars!" she answered and sighed in relief as she felt her hand be released.

"All of you are nothing but children given too much power and acting like humans would in the same situation"

" What's that?" Namor growled as he watched vegito walk away from their area.

" It's really simple...Make sure no one can oppose your power and kill the ones that can as well as helping yourselves" he said as he stopped in front of the group of xmen that were called in.

"why did you leave you leave my daughter to rot in that room?" he growled as he asked them

"We thought she was okay with us on Utopia! We've been busy fighting the avengers to notice" Rogue said as vegito just shook his head.

"Whatever, remind me to look for friends that I know won't betray the one thing I love. For the record, it hurts to know that my death had little meaning to all of you. After I end this stupid war, I don't want to see you guys for a while unless my daughter wants to see you. other than that, forget you ever knew me" he said as he left but was stopped by The phoenix four blocking his path.

"Move little kids, I'm going to end this stupid war and return things to the way it use to be"

"You really think you can just walk out of here and stop everything we worked for!" Scott said as his optics lit up and held a Bored looking Karen while Namor held Susan hostage.

faster than anyone could react, their bodies were flying through the walls and Cyclops was on the ground clutching his broken arm. He walked to the mutant and stepped on his other arm snapping it in two. He grabbed both of his legs and ripped them off, drawing a scream of pure pain from the leader. He pulled scott by his head and brought him face to face as the blood fell from the two stumps that were once his legs.

"I'll tell you right now, I can end everything you worked for in less than a minute without trying. So next time we meet, you will lose to me and I will most likely kill you" he finished as he dropped his body on the floor and walked away "Oh by the way, Emma's cheating on you with that elf guy...just an FYI"

"Can we finally leave?" Susan asked as he picked up Karen

"I'm sure they got the message, lets go"

"Thanks for ripping his legs off dad" Karen said as she hugged vegito

"I'm getting worried about that little girl hanging around you"

"I'm not a little girl!" she shouted and vegito just laughed as they left through the big hole but they stopped as they saw almost every mutant standing outside and ready to fight them.

"I'll be right back" he groaned as he placed Karen on the ground. He smiled as he flew towards the dozens a mutants and began incapacitating them in large numbers. The screams followed as they tried to blast him but he was moving to quickly and so many were having bones broken or were receiving concussions. For 3 minutes the battle went till the last mutant fell to the ground clutching his stomach. bodies were piled up and many were strewn across the landscape. He smirked as he heard the familiar foot steps of juggernaut. Turning around he saw Cain walking to him and magneto flying at him.

"It's nice to see you buddy! AH, I see you lost weight. Been gong on that diet I mentioned. Erik my OLD buddy, how have you've been? still trying to find the eternal youth formula or are you looking to find a way to control plastic" he joked and got a laugh from marko but erik stayed quiet.

"I missed you, why did you have to knock out everybody? You know I have to clean this up" Marko said as he gave vegito a huge hug.

"Why are you being friends with the enemy?!" Magneto shouted as he watched the interaction with wide eyes.

"Shut it old man, unlike you I got the chance to hang out with our blonde hero here and to tell you the truth, I like him" cain defended his friend

"Anyways, why are you here?" vegito asked

"Mutants have to stick together" he received a "are you serious" look from vegito "And erik is still paying me so its a win win. Why are you here?"

"I was getting my daughter and had a talk with the phoenix four" he simply replied

"You haven't been on this planet for a whole year and you already have kids! Raven is the mother isn't she?"

"No, I adopted someone" he explained as a little girl came behind him and glared at the juggernaut

"Are you a friend of my dad?" she asked

"yes" was his simple reply

"Then nice to meet you, I'm Karen" she smiled

"Marko, that's what most of my friends call me"

"Vegito! we gotta go, they're waking up and they don't sound happy" Susan shouted as she ran to them

" **WHERE IS HE?!"** The voice of Emma was heard as the entire dome was engulfed in flames and the windows were destroyed.

"Wellgotgo! seeyouaround!" he quickly said as he grabbed Karen and teleported out of the area in less than five seconds.

The Juggernaut fell to the floor and closed his eyes while magneto gave him a confused look

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"Pretending I'm unconscious so I don't get yelled at by those idiots' he answered and Erik paused as he went over the knowledge

"Sounds like a good idea right now" he landed on the ground and fell on his back as he closed his eyes

The newly healed Cyclops ran outside and saw the many unconscious bodies of mutants and some of them nursing their broken bones. He entire body was engulfed in flames as he screamed in anger " **VEGITO!"**

"We have to act now! with him back our chance of winning the war is nearly zero" Namor explained.

"We hit Kun-Lun right now...the four of us. No more!" Cyclops shouted

"How are you sure Hope is in Kun-Lun?" Namor asked but he received a fist to his face

"THAT'S for betraying my trust and sleeping with MY girlfriend. I got a message from someone that she was there. The contact said Emma confirmed it when she told you"

"You have spies that watch us?" Emma asked

"Yes ice queen, I never really did trust you so don't feel bad. We move now!" he finished as a fiery portal opened and the Phoenix four walked through to attack the city that held their prize.

* * *

(Avengers mansion)

Appearing on a the main hall of he mansion, vegito looked to all the statues that showed the avengers in their signature poses. From Thor swinging his hammer to Ironman raising his hand to fire a repulsor blast. He immediately saw one above to the hulk's statue. His statue showed him posed in his Kamehameha stance and his face shouting. He paused for a couple of seconds before blasting his statue to a pile of rocks. The noise was heard as the avengers ran into the room and weapons aimed. They all paused as they saw vegito with Karen and Susan, they looked to the pile of rubble then to vegito with confused faces.

"You know I have to pay for that, right?" Tony mocked but was cut off as storm shot by and pulled vegito into a powerful hug. her white hair was always his favorite and he missed how she felt against him. She pulled away before planting a passionate kiss against his lips. She pulled away as she saw the little girl she attempted to take with her and picked her then started smothering her with kisses.

"Ororo, stop it!" Karen whined as she was still peppered with kisses. Vegito laughed at the interaction but he frowned as he felt the familiar cold presence of Hela in his head.

" **Training room, now! We have some things to discuss"** she ordered and he had no choice but to follow .

"Karen, stay with them. I'll return shortly" he said as he walked past the avengers.

"Vegito, can we-"

"Get out of my way Carol" he said as he brushed her question off and entered the elevator.

"Why is he mad at you?" Janet asked

"He's mad at all of you" Karen said as she walked up to Carol.

"What did we do?" wasp continued to ask

"You avengers ignored the mutant cause thus leading to tension between both of you, when the phoenix showed up you allowed this pointless war to happen and not only has it affected the superhero community but the entire social order of the world. so when this ends, it could lead to people hating avengers and mutants more or people hating the avengers and people accepting mutants" Susan said fluently

No one had a response to what she said and many realized that they were fighting a pointless war but now it was too late to stop it. The phoenix has already changed the world and it won't be long before it wants to be whole again. Mutants and humans act the same when they want power, they kill each other to obtain more of what thy have and they won't stop till everything is theirs.

" _Sir! magical presence detected in the lower levels "the_ voice of Tony's AI said as everybody began moving.

"Carol , Mar-vell stay with Karen!" he ordered as he entered the elevator.

"Oh shit..." she muttered as she looked at a glaring Karen.

"Lets have a little talk carol" she said as she pulled her into the living room.

* * *

Vegito stood tall as the green flames grew and Hela walked through. He smiled as she approached him with a frown gracing her beautiful features.

"Why are frowning? It makes wrinkles on that beautiful face of your" he flirted as she approached.

" **Stop charming me! why are toying with these fools? The phoenix shouldn't even compare to you!"** she shouted but was still blushing from the earlier comment.

"Like you said, they have a plan to fix everything so I'll just watch before interfering" he stated.

" **That is acceptable, then hurry for our time is running out and we still haven't prepared"** she said as she prepared to leave.

"Now tell me where Raven is!" he said that made her stop in her tracks

" **What are you talking about?"**

"I know you're using magic to hide her from me. I figured it out when everyone who saw me didn't tell me Raven was okay and Karen didn't ask where her mother was"

" **..."**

"It's weird when everybody doesn't notice a pregnant woman and not say anything about it" he finished and waited for her to respond.

" **Will you finish this war if I bring her here?"**

"yes" he simply stated.

" **Fine, I'll br-"** she was cut off as a hammer was flying at her but was stopped by vegito who stood in front of her in a protective manner. The hammer fell to the floor but flew back to it's wielder. Thor along with Iron man, Black widow, captain America, spiderwoman, wasp, and hawkeye came flying through the door.

"Stay away from her vegito!" Thor warned as he began rotating his hammer.

"Stand down you morons! I'm having a conversation with this beautiful goddess" he smirked as he looked back to a blushing Hela.

" **Can you stop doing that?!"**

"stop doing what?" he said with an innocent voice

" **Stop complimenting me"**

"Well, everything I say is true" he said.

"What are you discussing over there?!" steve demanded but he was still ignored.

"Will you bring her now? vegito asked

" **yes, just giv-"** she was cut off again as the same hammer came flying at her.

"Can you stop that?!" vegito shouted as he blocked the hammer and sent a ki wave at the avengers, they flew into the wall at the far side of the room.

"Why are you protecting her vegito?" janet asked.

"She has something that I value greatly" he simply stated.

"Why are you here Hela? what do you get by interfering with this realm?"

" We're here because we need his help...dear brother" a voice in the darkness said as Thor's eyes narrowed since he recognized the voice.

" **I knew someone followed me. That's how the avengers were alerted of our presence"**

"Is that a way to greet your mother my child?" the female taunted as she stepped into the light.

Shrouded by a pure white cloak that covered her head. she slowly removed the hood as black wavy hair came out and reached past her shoulders. A golden helmet with two horns facing forwards was on her head. She wore green arm sleeves and a green corset that barely contained her bountiful breast. Her beautiful hips showed and in the middle of her legs were covered by a loincloth with holes. It was held by two silver pennants and a black belt. Her high heeled boots reached mid-thigh and were the only thing that would be considered armor besides her helmet. When she smirked it made vegito's heart skip a beat and her emerald eyes had drawn him in. Her beautiful lips had black lip stick on them and the rest of her face would tell anyone she was a goddess. * **I just typed in Female loki, so look for the one with a white fur cloak***

"Now I see where you got those beautiful eyes from" vegito whispered and saw Hela blushing and growling.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Thor shouted as he began walking towards the goddess of mischief

"I wanted to meet the person my daughter has been speaking of so highly and I say, he certainly doesn't disappoint" she said as she felt vegito's chest.

" ..." was all vegito could say.

"What? as what you mortals say , cat got your tongue?" she smirked as she saw his expression.

" **Mother, can we hurry this up? The phoenix is almost whole, there is only two that remain"** she stated and everyone's eyes widen except vegito and loki as they continued to look at each other.

"What do you mean there is only two?" Hawkeye questioned.

" **The spider tricked two of them into fighting each other and they both took each other"**

" Is Hope safe?" Janet asked

" **No, they took her and now the two phoenix members are losing control of their newly acquired power"**

"We have to act now cap before it's too late" Jessica suggested but she kept stealing glances at vegito and loki still looking at each other

"Agreed, vegito will you help us?"

" No, I'm only watching till it gets out of hand. This is your problem and you have a solution so you better win or else" he responded but he was still looking at loki and she was still looking at him.

"Fine, avengers move out! we have a phoenix to stop and this time we will win" he said as everyone left the room leaving the two goddesses and vegito. Thor hesitated but left as well and had a sick feeling in his gut about their presence in Midgard.

" **Will you two stop staring at each other?"** Hela said as she watched her mother and vegito only a breath away from each other.

"Here's the new deal vegito. End this battle and we'll give you the shape shifter as your prize. If you fail, she'll be safe with us and not burn with the planet" she said in a honest tone that shocked Hela.

"Deal, I'm still going to watch the final fight...want to watch with me?" he smirked and she smirked as well.

"Lead the way saiyan" she finished as they began walking out of the room " Come on Hela, you have to get out sometime and not sit in your realm every century" she commanded

" **What about the avengers?"**

"They shouldn't bother you as long as you're with me" vegito stated but turned around with an evil smirk that both women didn't trust " There's a little girl who will ask lots of question about you and you better answer all of them" he said in a deep tone that sent chills down their backs.

" **How dare you tell me, the goddess of death what I have to do for some little mortal!"** she shouted but all shge received was a smirk.

"Just do it daughter, how many questions can one mortal ask?" she finished as Hela reluctantly followed.

Loki was going to receive her answer to her question

* * *

 **Alright, I know I twisted some events around and sorry about not enough action. I'll try to tone down to emotion and don't worry, I'm not letting vegito's mates go. They just need to talk and solve their problems. Female loki was born a female because it would be disturbing for vegito to know that she was once a man. I always hated Cyclops, I mean all he can do is shoot eye blast at you so no surprise there. I always love Aunt may so she would be the perfect grandmother for Karen. Other than that, I'm trying to make a future plot after this saga is over and for vegito to use his power.**

I'll update soon, all the stories I follow keep updating so I try to catch up. Forgive me!


	7. Phoenix and Truth

**We're back! I was just typing in Kakarot's story so vegito has been left hanging. Although I like the idea of a evil saiyan, Cant just stop writing and updating the first story I created. Vegito is back and is ready to show Cyclops what the most powerful saiyan can do to a little firebird.**

 **I do not own marvel or dbz**

* * *

( somewhere across the ocean) 2 hours later

We find all our heroes inside the jet listening to captain America explain the plans he received from Rachel summers to take down the phoenix. Everyone was shocked that vegito wasn't going to help but watch with the two deities as they battled a life threatening force. Steve understood that vegito really didn't care about the avengers anymore or the xmen. Vegito ignored many of his friends and focused on the little girl that was talking with the two deities.

He laughed when the avengers were warning him not to trust them. Many were prepared to attack but a glaring vegito froze them in place. The jet was tense as everyone watched the two beings interact with Karen. He smirked as he watched Hela rub her temple and loki give a false smile that gave the avengers chills. Vegito knew their patience was running thin but it was just cute to watch two villainesses, that gave the avengers trouble on a weekly basis, be overpowered by the questions being rapidly asked by the little girl. He looked away to see many of the avengers glaring in their direction, he rolled his eyes as he watched the clouds shoot past them from the window and the ocean shine from below.

"Vegito..." he heard a familiar voice that he slightly cares for.

"What do you want carol?" he bluntly said without looking at her.

"I just want to talk" she said as she sat closer to him.

"Did you talk to Karen?"

"Yes...she forgives me but wants me to apologize to you for making you mad"

"I don't want an apology" he said

"Then what do you want?"

"I want the head of the idiot that came between my friends and family. He forced all of you to fight against each other when you should've worked together to stop phoenix from coming to earth. Now we have to fight our friends because some stupid power is controlling everyone" anger speaking clearly as he watched Karen play with the helmet of Loki.

"We didn't want to fight them, I went to Rogue to talk some sense into her but she thought I was trying to ambush her. We fought and I loss, that's how I ended up in the prison"

"Doesn't explain the way you felt about Karen"

"Look, I care about her but she looks up to you the most. I felt defeated when she told me what they did to her. I believed they wouldn't be so cruel to her, Xavier taught them to be kind to mankind so I thought she would be in the care of the xmen. They were always her family, Me, jess, and Felicia were just the people she knew in her life" she confessed as she looked at Karen.

"That's funny..." he chuckled

"What?"

"When I saw kitty and the others, they told me the same thing. About not knowing Karen was being held in a cell. I think Scott did that to her after seeing some of his teammates leaving. Storm tried but she failed and went to Wakanda to warn them but Scott never told the others what happened to Karen. They assumed she was safe as well but I guess she wasn't"

"See, we had no way of knowing what happened to her"

"Then how did Susan know what was happening?"

"She didn't, she just knew utopia was going to become extremely dangerous and wanted to save Karen. She didn't tell us since we were busy fighting the xmen so she went by herself"

"Makes sense, I guess I can stop being cruel to you, but I will remember what you said about Karen, illusion or not, you don't treat her as a civilian and just forget her" he saw her face frown but her eyes looked hopeful.

"Will you forgive?" she asked in a whisper.

"Sure! We can still be friends" he saw her smile falter after he said friends "You think you can dump your new boyfriend and go back to me? You moved on so forget about me"

"That's unfair! We are still mates, you know how hard it was to handle the empty void you left after you died. I felt nothing, no thoughts from the others, no emotions from the others, it was just dead silence. Its something I don't want to feel again, please take me back" she pleaded.

"I cant...that mar-vell guy makes you happy. I think you feel the same way about him but to an extent. If you want to be with him then its fine. I want you to do something for me though"

"What is it?" her tone sad.

"If you want to stop the flow of the bond then say these words, _I wish to no longer be your mate_. Say this and all the things you feel right now will go away and our connection be destroyed" her face was that of shock and his expression didn't help her disbelief.

"I cant do that!"

"Yes you can, just say it whenever you want and our relationship will be no more. We'll just be friends like everyone else" he finished and stood to take a seat next to Loki who's eyes were glowing with anger.

 _I cant do that! I always loved him, the others, and Karen. It seems imaginable to not see myself with him, it makes me depressed that I did this to myself. I cant...can I?"_ she thought as Jessica sat next to her.

"What happened?" her tone full of concern.

"He told me a way to end our bond, to no longer be his mate" her tone defeated and hollow.

"..." was her reply before finding her words again " We messed up huh?"

She didn't reply but shook her head. They looked at vegito when his laughing was heard and smiled when he gave Karen a hug. Loki just crossed her arms while glaring at the little girl who dropped her heavy helmet on her foot. Hela was stifling her giggles as she watched Loki rub her foot. The scene was happy till an unknown power shook the jet.

" _Vegito..."_ the feminine voice said inside his head. He shook his head as an attempt to gather his thoughts. His head exploded in pain when he fell to the floor clutching his head. His eyes widened when he heard a dying scream of someone. Flashes of his family back in his universe helping someone find him...

" _Pan..."_ he shot up and looked around the jet. All eyes were focused on him as he clutched his head.

"Did you hear that?" he asked everyone but all shook their head in disagreements.

"What was it Daddy?!" Karen asked as she held his hand. His breathing evened out as he took a seat. The scream was definitely his granddaughter but it sounded...horrified?

"What was that Tony?" steve asked.

"It appears that the phoenix sent a shockwave at us. But their is something else there...Like a being trying to contact us" he said.

"Whatever it was, it has vegito hearing voices and giving us headaches" Johnny said.

Vegito stopped listening and focused on the voice in his head. It kept repeating something...the voice was female but he couldn't tell who it was. He was becoming frustrated as he looked for the two phoenix mutants with his sensing abilities. He found them easily and put two fingers to his head.

"Vegito, where are you going?" wasp asked but he disappeared when she began to speak.

* * *

Appearing in the same room where he fought the phoenix four, he saw the giant hole still there and a chained up Hope trying to break free of her chains. With ease, he snapped the chains and helped hope stand up. The alarms blared as soon as the chains broke and a doorway opened up in front of them. She was shocked that vegito was here but it quickly ended when the voice of Scott came from the doorway.

"Vegito...trying to ruin my plans again. I'll let you know, I'm extremely more powerful then before. The phoenix is growing stronger every minute and soon...I'll be stronger than you!" he said as the flames around him grew.

Without a response, vegito launched a powerful punch into Scott's sternum. He cough up blood and saliva then began gasping for air as vegito held him in the air by his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" he shouted in fury.

"What are y-y-you talking about?" he choked out.

"THERE'S IS A VOICE IN MY HEAD! ITS USING MY FAMILY AS A MEANS TO FUCK WITH ME! NOW TELL ME!" he commanded as his hair changed to gold.

"We didn't do anything. It has to be something else!" he shouted

"You better hope so" he threatened. He dropped the mutant to the ground and walked towards a shocked Hope.

"How did you do that?!" she asked

"He still thinks he is a challenge but in reality, he isn't even worth my time. Lets go, the avengers were coming to get you but I guess I can take you with me" he offered. He placed two fingers to his skull but stopped as a screaming Scott flew at him. He smirked before disappearing with Hope and leaving an enraged Scott. He stopped as his head screamed to kill the saiyan. He was alone with Emma and his Utopia was abandoned by his people. The xmen saw that his power was starting to control his actions. Many saw that he was trying to become a god and many knew the dark Phoenix was coming. The world wasn't prepared for what was coming and even if they knew, they couldn't stop it.

* * *

Vegito and Hope reappeared inside the jet with the avengers. They didn't know what to say after they saw their expressions so they casually wave.

"Hey guys!" Hope said in joy.

"Hey hope..." Johnny muttered as he processed what was happening.

"Where did you go daddy?" Karen asked as she approached her father.

"I went to have a little chat with Cyclops. I think I made the job a little harder for you" his tone of voice joking

"What did you do vegito?" steve asked

"I may of...made him my bitch when he confronted me" the avengers just stared at him "What? He started bragging about being stronger than me so I punched him in the gut" He lied about confronting the mutant about the visions he was having but Jessica saw right through his lie.

"Then he saved me" Hope added in. some laughed, other remained quiet as the jet descended. The jet landed in a small camp filled with other avengers and surprisingly enough, the xmen were present as the crew walked out. Vegito growled as he approached them and stopped when he felt Karen holding onto his hand. He saw Kitty, betsy, rogue, Kirk, colossus , Magik and bobby standing a few yards away. They all looked nervous when they saw vegito and Karen but colossus was downright scared of the saiyan. Steve saw the tension and tried to calm the saiyan.

"Vegito, calm down. They came to help us fight Scott and Emma. They messaged us after you left and informed us that the phoenix is becoming unstable. They evacuated the island and went back to the mansions or in some cases, some went into hiding. Please try to be friendly for a few minutes" he pleaded

"You're all lucky I'm still sticking around after all this bullshit that has happened" his tone filled with annoyance.

"So is that a yes?" steve asked again.

"..." steve didn't receive an answer but a small smirk that graced vegito's lips.

"Hey guys" was all Bobby could say when they finally approached them.

"We don't have time to waste. If you guys think the dark phoenix is coming, we have to move. Hope is back with us and Wanda is ready to help with the plan Rachel explained to us"

"How did you guys get Hope?" Kitty asked

"Vegito" was his simple reply. They all looked towards the saiyan who was having a nice conversation with Loki and holding Karen on his shoulders.

"Makes sense, he always did get the job done. Is he going to help us with the fight?" Rogue asked.

"No, it's our mistake and we have to fix it ourselves. He will only help if it gets out of hand, other than that do not expect an easy victory today" captain America explained then walked into the tents to discuss their plans. The xmen were not part of the plan but more of a distraction so they stayed in the same place watching vegito laugh with Karen.

"You think we should talk to him?" Betsy asked

"I have to, I need to apologize for letting the phoenix control me" colossus said sadly but his voice was also filled with fear.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but vegito already forgave me so Im going to go say Hi to my beau" Magik laughed as she walked towards vegito. They all looked at her in confusion but that quickly turned to disbelief as she planted a passionate kiss on vegito's lips. He laughed more when he saw Karen making a disgusted face and closing her eyes.

"Bullshit..." Kirk muttered in disbelief.

"Slut..." Rogue whispered as she watched with a pained heart at seeing her beloved show someone that made the same mistake like her his love.

They all froze in fear as they saw vegito and Magik walking towards but the fear was from something else. They all saw the evil smirk on vegito's lips and the innocent smile from Karen that gave them chills.

"Hey guys!" vegito said in a happy tone. This freaked them out even more after hearing his greeting.

"H-hey vegito..." Bobby stuttered while everyone remained quiet but colossus gathered enough courage to apologize.

"Listen...vegito, I'm truly sorry for my actions. The Phoenix may of influenced my mind but my actions were my own. The others were only following what they believed and what we ordered. They are not to blame for this war but our actions we took to prepare the arrival of the phoenix. They warned us of the phoenix but we didn't listen. It would be wrong of me to not take full responsibility for their actions. Can you forgive us?" he finished, his words shocking the xmen but didn't change the expressions of the father/daughter duo. They looked at each other and made a silent agreement that his mates hoped it would let them see Karen and vegito again.

"Okay, I forgive all of you" Karen spoke first.

"I do too" vegito admitted and saw his mates expressions light up. He extended a hand to colossus and waited for the mutant to return the gesture. He smiled as he extended his hand and shook vegito's. His smile faltered when the saiyan began adding pressure to his grip. Colossus smile fell as he tried to match the strength but failing horribly. The others saw his facial expression and began to worry for their friend.

"I forgive "some" of you. Colossus my old buddy...I will try to forget what you did to my friends but Remember this..." he leaned into his ear " Karen almost died when I got there, You ran away and left your sister to handle her own problems. You and those bastard mutants tried to attack me and let Scott try to kill us. I don't care how much everyone hates me but if you do that again...I'll make sure your death will be slow and painful... Do you understand?" he asked in a threatening tone. Vegito received a head nod but that wasn't enough for the saiyan. He closed his hand to the point all of Colossus's metal bones broke causing him to scream in pain and shed tears of pain. "I SAID! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he shouted

"YES! YES! IM SORRY...IM SO SORRY, IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" colossus shouted in pure agony. Vegito smirked and released his hand, he heard Karen giggling behind him. He looked at her in confusion as to why she was laughing but it was answered when they saw Loki on the ground laughing and Hela's face turn red, trying to hold her laugh in.

"Why are you laughing Karen?"

"Because it was great seeing that big asshole finally pay for ruining my family" she answered truthfully.

"Wait till I get to pull Scott's heart out and make him eat it" he responded. They were mortified by the fact Karen giggled some more after hearing vegito's response.

"Did you have to break his hand love?" Magik asked as she helped her brother stand.

"Even you have to admit it felt great to see him pay for leaving you to fight for yourself"

"I should thank him, he gave me a chance to talk to you" she admitted with a blush " Lets go idiot! Lets have that hand healed by strange" she laughed and walked with colossus to find the sorcerer.

"Alright! I guess I'll see you idiots later. Make sure to kick scott in the balls and bitch slap Emma for me' he joked and left the remaining xmen to stand still, frozen in shock.

"Kitty, go check on colossus. I think he needs his girlfriend to comfort him" bobby suggested.

"I broke up with him after he showed up with the other avengers. It proved that he only wanted me because the phoenix said so"

"Bullshit" Rogue said in a angry tone " You moved on after he died and it wont help if you keep trying to blame the phoenix. just admit it, you were looking for something else to love"

"I do love him! so do you and Betsy but We all failed Karen when she needed our help. What did you do?! Nothing!"

"Actually! me and Rogue sent a message to Susan to come get Karen while we distract the phoenix five by sending them on some bullshit run. Unlike you, we saw what Scott was trying to do so we helped get Karen out but as you know, it failed" Betsy defended themselves. Kitty remained quiet as she took in the news, it pained her even more to know the others knew Karen was in trouble but all she tried to do was bust her out. She felt completely stupid for letting Colossus talk her out of it and let the school take care of Karen.

"Oh my god..." she whispered as the tears fell.

"You better hope he is not as forgiving as he was with colossus" the voice of Rogue said as she knelt next to Kitty and offered a hug. Kitty placed her face in Rogue's shoulder and cried for the next few minutes.

* * *

"Ready to watch how mortals take on a universal force?" vegito asked the two goddesses.

" **It better be worth it. Torturing souls sounds more entertaining but I'll give it a chance"** Hela said

"Don't worry daughter, these fights get pretty interesting if you play the right tricks. How do you think the battle of Troy happened?" she asked in a all knowing tone.

" **I guess I should thank you for all those souls that came to me. My happiest moment in a long time. They tried to be peaceful so it kinda killed my power when souls were not coming in large numbers"**

"I have no clue what you are talking about so lets go find a place to watch" vegito said

"I'll just have us hidden, they wont see us so we can have a close up" Loki stated as they walked towards the barren land "It seems to be a coincidence that this is a perfect battlefield for an all out fight...strange"

"At least it isn't an entire planet. Those are usually my battlefield" he admitted

" **Now that's a battle I would love to see. Mass destruction on a large scale, your fight with that Broly character only gave me a taste of what a saiyan battle is like"**

"Now I'm eager to see these battles you speak so fondly of Hela"

"That's great and all but did Broly enter your domain when I killed him Hela?" he asked the goddess of death. Her eyes glowed for a second before returning to green.

" **No, his soul did not enter my domain. An unknown force took it and transported it somewhere else"**

"Must be that mystery woman I saw in the mist. She gave me the dragonballs to stay alive but I guess that didn't help"

"Daddy! Whats the dragonballs? Are they what I think they are?" her face scrunched up in disgust.

"NoNoNoNo! They're seven magic orbs, when gathered they can grant two wishes that the individual desires, immortality, eternal youth, and even give you superpowers!" he joked about the last one, didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

"Can I make a wish when we gather them?" she asked in her little girl like voice, it didn't sit well with vegito.

"What are you up to?"

"I want to be just like you! I hate being weak and helpless, it just proves how useless I am when I watch my family fight" her tone full of annoyance.

"I always think of you when I fight. Your my inspiration to keep on fighting" his smile showing true honesty but Karen wouldn't budge.

"PLEASE!" she begged. He thought of the impact it would have to have a small saiyan running around, his thoughts were she would be able to protect herself and not rely on the others to uphold their promises but it would also mean he would have to watch her more closely. The goku part of his mind kept saying one thing " _At least I'll have a sparring partner that can keep up"_ he shook those thoughts before looking back at a puppy eyed Karen.

"I'll think about it" was his simple reply. The two goddesses looked at the saiyan with confused looks but Loki had other plans for the dragonballs. Vegito immediately saw her expression.

"They only work when I use them, so no Loki! you cant use them" he hid the part where his chosen mates could use them. It wouldn't hurt to hide that part from her.

"You misjudge my intentions, I only want your help" she gave him an innocent smile

"Those good lucks aren't there just to make you look pretty, So nice try" he taunted the goddess of mischief.

"Dammit" she muttered under her breath. It only aggravated her more when she saw vegito smirk

* * *

 _2 hours later_

The battlefield laid empty aside from the many heroes, avengers and xmen mixed. They waited for the signal from Carol and Mar-vell. They were tasked with drawing out the two phoenix members but from what they could see...the phoenix was looking for someone else. Everyone watched as one figure came flying at the earth at breakneck speeds. They winced when they felt the earth move as Carol made a large crater in the area. Her costume torn but only scruff marks and mild burns were shown. She shakily rose form the crater and saw two flaming figures flying at them. One had held a choking mar-vell in their grasp and the other was wielding a sword of some sort.

"FIRE!" they heard tony shout as a barrage of attacks of all kind came flying at the duo. Thor's lightning shot from the dark clouds and Iron man's uni-beam exploded from his chest. Carol just fired a barrage of photon blast but they were pretty weak. The whole area was drowned out in explosions and clouded in smoke.

"Hope! Wanda! you guys ready yet?!" steve shouted into the comms.

 _"No cap! they created a shield over themselves, we cant get close without being disintegrated! Take that shield out then we can move in!"_ Hope responded

"Copy! Hulk!" steve shouted, the raging giant landed with a boom next to the captain "Smash That shield to pieces! We need them to focus on something else!" he ordered, the hulk jumped towards the duo on the ground. His large fist coming down on the shield in rapid succession. The shield was cracking but it instantly repaired itself.

"Carol! Get in there!" steve shouted.

"Got it! Thor! I need a power up!" she shouted to the thunder god.

"Aye , power coming up!" with a booming voice, the clouds swirled around his mighty hammer and lightning began crackling to life. With a mighty shout, he directed his most powerful attack at the blonde hero. She flinched as the attack hit her, her body became empowered but to her, it didn't feel the same as vegito's, his gave her more power. She shook those thoughts and launched straight at the glowing dome with Thor following. Together their fist connected and almost shattered the dome. Their anger pushed them onward but the smirks on Emma and Scott's faces only drove them to punch harder.

" **I grow sick of this futile attempt! I'll kill all of you if you don't bring me vegito!" he yelled "To prove I'm not kidding...I'll start with you"** he growled and looked at a scared captain mar-vell **"Thought you could take my power to study for your little empire! WELL THINK AGAIN!"** with a lick of his wrist, the neck of the revived captain marvel snapped and the life left his body. Carol froze for a few second but reason only she knew, his death didn't affect her like vegito's did. With a feral growl, she began unloading powerful punches on the dome. Ben grimm came flying in and wonderman came at fast speeds. The veins on Emma's head bulging as her patience was at an end.

" **Vegito isn't coming out Scott, he's watching us fight everyone for his entertainment. We kill enough people, he'll show himself. Then we can take him down!"** she shouted and used an explosive force wave to send the heavy hitters flying. With a fiery entrance, they launched fatal attacks at the heroes, some got away but many were left with fatal burns. Emma's laughing was heard as she heard the screams of everyone that tried to face her, she paused when she saw Scott not moving to attack.

" **What the hell are you doing Scott?! Get in there and kill them, we need to draw out vegito!"** her voice fell on deaf ears as Scott was thinking back to what vegito said and how much it hurt to admit it but vegito was stronger than him, even now he was still stronger but...he only had half the phoenix power. His eyes locked onto the blonde figure laying waste to everyone and a evil idea came to him.

" **Emma dear...come to me"**

 **"What?! we're in the middle of a battle!"** she shouted

" **Don't worry about it, they cant hurt us. They're beneath us!"** she hesitated before walking towards him...

* * *

"He gonna do it..." vegito muttered as they watched the short battle take place.

" **Pathetic mortals, always betraying each other for power when they could achieve so much when working together"** Hela said as she checked her nails, bored from the fight.

"Pity, I thought we were going to see some bloodshed but I guess it was about time you stepped in" Loki said.

"Not yet, I want to see what Hope and Wanda are up too, then I'll come in"

"Daddy, what is Cyclops up to?"

"Something you should never do to another teammate" he growled out.

" _Vegito...help me...free me...destroy them!"_ The voices in his head kept debating against each other.

* * *

" **What is you want Cyclops?!"** she was clearly annoyed with Scott

" **Nothing...just wanted to do this?!"** with a yell he unleased his optics blast at full power. Her eyes widened as the blast came quicker than she could react. With a scream, she was blasted into rock faces and pushed further beyond. A crater trail was left as Cyclops finished the attack and silence ruled the area. All eyes watched and waited for something to happen, all of them were nervous as they watched Scott laugh and scream in victory.

" **COME OUT VEGITO! I WANT MY REMATCH, I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME AFTER I HAVE OTAINED THE FULL POWER OF THE** **PHOENIX!** he shouted in victory.

* * *

(with emma)

Laying in a smoking crater was the beautiful Emma trying to hold onto consciousness. Her breathing was ragged and for some strange reason, her rapid healing ability wasn't working. She gasped as she felt her head be placed on someone's lap. She slowly opened her eyes to see vegito smirking down on her, her heart fluttered with delight as she was being held by her beloved. Then guilt racked her entire being as she recalled the actions and decisions she made when the phoenix was controlling her mind. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked at vegito and more followed when he wiped the fresh ones away.

"Why are you helping me?!" she asked.

"Because I love you"

"But I failed you, I let the power control me and I hurt innocent people. How can you still love a monster?!"

"I know you kept fighting the influence of the Phoenix, it concentrated most of it's focus on you because you had the strongest mind. I respect the fact you tried to hold off the influence of a universal force"

"I still cheated on you, with Scott and Namor" his laugh caught her off guard but she smiled when she heard it. She missed the sound of it so much.

"I know you didn't sleep with them. I tracked everyone through the bond when I came back. You used your powers to trick them, pretty easy when you have the phoenix to back you up" he mused

"I thought I had you..." she joked but her facial expression turned serious " I couldn't bare touching another man, you were the only one that made me feel whole" she held one hand to his face " The only one I truly loved"

* **This is possible, she did it in the movies with that old man so why not be a troll and trick Namor and Scott into thinking they slept with Emma(plot requires it) she is a very powerful telepath so it was very possible***

" Let go of the power Emma...I want my Emma to come back to me" he pleaded

"For you...I'll do anything" she said. In a bright flash of light, the flames left her body in a continuous stream towards Cyclops as he fought the heroes. He looked down to see Emma in her white xmen outfit and her blue eyes return to normal.

"Welcome back Emma" he said and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth to allow better access and moaned when he explored her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away slowly after a few minutes and looked his mate in the eyes. She was smiling and slowly stood up. He picked her up bridal style and teleported them to their secret location.

* * *

He appeared next to Loki and placed a weak Emma on the ground. Karen kept her distance when she saw the telepath and hid behind Hela. Hela looked annoyed but smirked when she saw the child held no fear towards her, the goddess of death.

"There you are! Can you please shut him up! He's been talking for five minutes about conquering the universe. KILL HIM NOW! I BEG OF YOU!" loki pleaded.

"Calm down, Hope and Wanda are sneaking up on him. Hopefully they an end this" he watched the mutant duo sneak behind some rocks and drew closer to their targets.

" **Who can stop me!"** he shouted as a giant phoenix appeared behind him **.**

"N-no matter what! We will always stand against you!" a weak captain America shouted and threw his shield. Flying at fast speeds, Cyclops casually caught the shield in his right hand. He smirked as his hand glowed and melted the shield to hot metal.

" **No one can stop me...not even vegito!"**

"She can do it! Now Wanda!" Cyclops spun around and was met with an extremely powerful blast from the Scarlet witch. His eyes widened and watched the red ball come flying at him. His entire body was engulfed by the blast, his screams were heard by all and a giant explosion followed. Hope cheered in victory and waited to embrace the phoenix, wanda fell to one knee and tried to catch her breath. After a couple of minutes nothing happened, Hope began fearing that he survived or somehow dodged the blast.

"What happened Hope?!" Tony asked as he flew in on his badly damaged armor.

"I-I-I don't know, it should've left his body and began searching for a new host, me!" she shouted in fear, their only plan and now it might be in jeopardy.

"He's still breathing and is walking towards us" vegito said behind them. They all turned to the saiyan and many felt pure relief that he would finally help.

"Vegito..." Jessica said, breathless as she saw her mate, her tone of voice not missed by Tony.

"Are you going to help us?" carol asked. He saw that she was covered in bruises and cuts from the fight.

"I guess...it isn't really a challenge so I might have some BIG fun with this" he joked

" **YOU FUCKING BITCH! THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO HAVE IT AND YOU DECLINED IT. NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE IT FROM ME!"** He shouted at the young mutant.

"Father! stop this, this isn't you!" Rachel screamed

"Please Scott, stop fighting and give up!" Xavier shouted

" **NO! I want to face that monster that pushed me this far!"** he pointed at a smirking vegito

"That's funny, I could've swore you were becoming a monster" vegito taunted.

" **I will kill you and all your bitches! I will show the world you are a monster!"** the first threat caused everyone to feel chills in the warm climate. They slowly turned to a smirking vegito but he held out one hand. A bright white light was in his palm and began growing to the size of a volley ball.

" Everyone, get everyone to a safe distance. I'm going to need more room to take down weakling over there" they immediately left the saiyan and pulled everyone to a safe distance and watched the two titans square off.

"What do you think he's up to?" Felicia asked spiderman

"No idea cat, he always surprises us" everyone remained silent and those with super hearing listened to what they were saying.

* * *

"You want the monster Cyclops? I'll give you the monster!" he declared. Cyclops flinched when he launched the white ball into the sky, his hand still outstretched and eyes focused on the ball. Vegito used his other hand to rip a small hole in his pants and let loose his furry tail* **I know I never mentioned his tail before so please forgive me*** All eyes watched the white sphere reach the outer atmosphere and their attention was brought back to the two beings.

" _Haven't used this technique in a while, I cant wait to see their faces!"_

" **That's a pathetic attack! I thought you liked destroying everything"** Scott taunted.

"Try this on for size!" with a grunt, he closed his hand and the entire area was engulfed by a white light. All the heroes noticed his tail and his mates eyes widened as they knew what was coming.

"Hela, what is happening?" Karen asked the goddess.

" **Your father is showing his true saiyan heritage"** she answered.

"Lets see what the saiyans are made of..." Loki muttered under her breath.

" **Nice light show! It still wont help you w-"** he stopped when he saw vegito hunched over, his eyes widened when he saw vegito fangs grow longer. His eyes lost their irises and his clothes began tearing. With a feral growl, he tore off his gloves and boots. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his muscles began growing. His voice became distorted even more and his eyes finally turned red. His head jerked upward and a feral roar was let loose, wolverine and laura became a intimidated by the roar and felt fear for the first time. Tigra was just watching and her feral mind wanted to jump him right where he stood but her human side kept her in place. He hunched over again and veins protruded from his body. The entire ground shook as electricity formed around him. Scott took to the skies to watch the entire area collapsed under his power. His body began growing hair all over and his body size increased with each passing minute. All eyes watching widened as they saw the body of Vegito grow and kept growing. His shadow eclipsed all the heroes and was still growing. His face became a snout and his hands became gigantic. Karen looked in awe at her father as he transformed, she didn't fear the creature but she loved everything about it. Natsha's fear of the saiyans increased as she watched in horror of the transformation, Thor was stood in shock as he watched a giant ape take Vegito's place, steve remained quiet and Tony scans were off the charts. Some couldn't even be completed. Vegito was gone and in his place stood the Great Ape, the greatest weapon evolution ever created. He body was hidden by smoke and Scott became nervous as he tried to see on the dust. No one could see vegito except his silhouette.

Scott froze when red eyes were looking right at him. He still couldn't see the creature but those red eyes shot fear throughout his body. Quicker than he could anticipate, a powerful arm shot forward from the smoke and grabbed Cyclops in the palm of it's hand. He gasped as he felt the tight grip of the furry arm crush his insides. He screamed in pain as the arm pulled him closer to the eyes. He froze in shock as he peered into the red orbs of the saiyan. The fur turned golden and growling was heard from the smoke as the eyes became closer.

" **RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

He closed his eyes in pure fear as the sharp fangs and teeth were screaming right in front of him. The smoke was blown away by the power of the Great Ape and revealed to the audience watching the spectacle. Standing at 100 ft tall, his golden fur glowed like a bright light in the darkness, and his inhuman roar reached miles. His red eyes narrowed as he peered into Scott's visor and his muscles flexed as he applied more pressure to his prey.

(FIGHT!)

" **I'm going to enjoy burning your corpse to a crisp an-!"** His body was smashed into the ground with extreme force. The great ape kept smashing his fists into the ground, it roared in victory as it felt the blood and bones be obliterated under his power. The ape began beating his chest like the animal it represents and jumping up and down on the area Scott was pummeled into. It stopped when Scott burst through the ground and took flight into the dark sky, his body illuminated by the phoenix and all his wopunds instantly healed. " **Take this you stupid ape!"** he let loose his most powerful(and only) attack on the great ape. It roared as it was engulfed by the entire beam, destroying a huge section of land. He stared at the smoke with a killer intent, he saw the ape beating its chest and looking straight at him. With a mighty leap, vegito flew at the phoenix mutant with speed that shocked everyone. His giant form appeared in front of Scott and delivered a back hand that sent scott flying into the ground once again. The ape roared again but this time it began shooting blasts all around, huge craters were left and small lava pits began forming. Everyone gasped as they watched the ape obliterate the entire area and begin smashing rocks.

"HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!" Jessica shouted over the explosions. They saw scott attempt to burn the ape but failing horribly and received a powerful beam that disintegrated his entire body.

"WE CANT DO NOTHING! HE'S TOO POWERFUL TO TRY TO STOP! BETTER HOPE HE CAN TAKE CONTROL AGAIN OR THIS PLANET IS FUCKED!" Johnny shouted

"Come on daddy...control it" Karen muttered as she watched the ape destroy anything it could get its hands on.

" _Come on you stupid ape! Give me control!"_ vegito screamed inside his head, it was taking a great effort to control the great ape and he was sadly losing control each minute. The feminine voice inside his head wasn't helping either, it kept saying the same damn thing over and over again. " _I cant save you if I don't know who the HELL you are! I need a sign or something!"_

" ** _The phoenix...let it come to you...allow Hope to absorb..."_** the voice echoed. With all his willpower, the ape paused and began walking towards the heroes watching the battle

"Oh shit! he's coming this way!" Bobby pointed out the hulking figure of the great ape.

They all tensed when vegito reached them and many became scared when they saw the size of the ape. His red eyes glowed as he looked at the avengers/xmen, They heard his growling beginning to rise but his mates saw something else coming from him.

" **I need Hope! I h-h-have a p-plan to stop him!"** they recognized the strained voice of vegito trying to form sentences.

"Uh...Im right here big guy" the young mutant said.

"I think big doesn't describe him" spiderman joked as he looked at the giant. He jumped out of reflex when the giant's hand came crashing down next to the group.

" **Get on, we have to finish this"** he spoke. She hesitated but got onto the giant's hand. He curled his hand, making sure not to crush her and walked towards a kneeling Cyclops. His power was weakening with each death, the phoenix wasted energy healing his entire body and now it was looking for a stronger host. Scott grunted as he felt the phoenix try to leave but he refused to give it up, he screamed in pain as vegito came flying in with a large foot landing on his body, killing him instantly.

"We need to let the phoenix know there is a stronger host to go to. You might be the best bet, draw it into you then let me do the rest. I need you to change back to your normal form so I can reach into your head" she instructed

" **No can do! I'm struggling enough to keep this form under control, I need a reason to transform, a reason to need more power"**

"I thought you mastered your forms?"

" **No, the great ape is a beast that even the strongest struggle to control. The primal instincts are amplified and the saiyan side becomes extremely dominant" he explained.**

"I'll have to make due with what I have. Do it now!" she ordered.

" **Give up scott! I told you that you were weaker than me. Give up the power! You don't even know how to wield it, it should belong to someone that knows how to handle power** " he smirked when he saw the flames begin retreating from Scott's body **"I will gladly accept this power, come to me phoenix. Accept a worthy host to wield your power!"** Scott screamed in agony as the flames shot in any direction to escape then redirected and flew towards the great ape. Vegito steeled himself as he felt the unknown power flow into his being, it was easy at first but then it attacked his mind. Vegito attempted to hold off the mind attack but it was tougher than he imagined. The phoenix kept digging into his mind till it stopped at an unknown barrier blocking a certain set of memories. Vegito screamed in agony as the phoenix attacked the blocked section of his mind and was successfully destroying the barrier.

" **Hope! Hurry, it's trying to get into somewhere, it hurts!"** he fell to his knees and began clutching his head.

"Its a lot harder than I thought! I need you to let it through vegito then it will let me follow!" she responded

" **I hope you're right Hope"** he muttered and dropped his mental defenses. His eyes began glowing like flames and his ape body was surrounded by fire. His eyes widened as he heard screams a lot more clearly, the visions he saw were actually memories of events he missed and the memories showed how he truly came to a different universe...

* * *

" _My name is Toaa, I'm looking for vegito" the memory showed. vegito's eyes widened as he watched his family welcome the traveler. Vegito's heart was breaking...piece by piece as he watched the memories progress. He knew what happened, he knew how he came to a different universe and yet...he was forced to watch the flashback again. He watched Himself meet Toaa and accept his plea for help, he saw himself teleport to an unknown system but discovered it no longer existed. His heart continued breaking when he saw his home be obliterated by the omnipotent being. He felt tears run down his face as he felt his family 's pain and his great grandchildren die...one by one. It only made it worse when Toaa forced vegito feel all of their pain as they died, the sadness as Pan held her dead children and bulla look down at a dead goten and their dead family. He heard pan whisper words that hurt him more than any wound or bruise or even near death experiences could._

 _"Where is Grandpa?" her last words before the planet was destroyed and all his family perished..._

* * *

 _"Whats happening? The sadness...it's coming from vegito!" Emma_ told the other mates through their bond. They all felt the extreme sadness, defeated mood of their mate and hopelessness he released. Everyone sat in silence as they saw what they believed sweat fall from the great ape's face.

"It must be hard extracting the phoenix from vegito. Is Hope crying?" wolverine asked as he saw tears stream from the messiah's face.

"Yeah...she is. But why?" bobby asked.

"She and vegito are connected through their minds, they are attempting to pull the phoenix out but it is a slow process" emma explained. She felt tears of her own form as the emotions vegito was sending through the bond began affecting them.

* * *

"END IT! END IT!" vegito repeated, his own heart breaking at the revelation. He didn't want to be alive, he didn't want to be happy anymore, not when his family met a horrible end. There was no one to kill, no one to take his anger out, he was the last of his kind. The emotion began to build in his head, the strongest was anger, anger towards the one female that caused him such pain. He may of killed Toaa but he wanted to end the leader that decided to fuck with him.

He watched the phoenix made its presence and take the shape of a redhead that looked like Rachel but different. Red hair flowing and turquoise eyes. Her body was in perfect shape but Vegito paid little attention to the female. He saw the phoenix armor form around her and the emblem appear on her chest. Golden boots reached mid-thigh and golden gloves covered her arms. Her costume was red and around her waist was a golden scarf that reached to her calves.

vegito's eyes became empty, no longer was there a fighting spirit, no reason to be happy. His only thoughts were his family, the past memories of when they were happy, and how he was truly defeated by betrayal not power, a first for him. He felt the hand of the female lift his chin up, he didn't respond to the touch but shed more tears as he heard more screams in his mindscape. Vegito's body shook as he cried, he tried to stop but the screaming that echoed through his mindscape kept replaying, letting him know he failed.

"I'm sorry..." the redhead said in a sympathetic tone.

"It was all my fault...all this power and I failed to save them" he muttered

"I would've told someone else to help if I knew you were hiding such a dark secret"

"It wasn't a secret...I didn't know this happened, I never knew since I came here" he looked to the ground to shed more tears.

"..." she didn't know how to respond, this was foreign territory and she didn't know how to proceed.

"Jean Grey?" Jean Grey's eyes widened when she saw the grown up redhead look at her " I know you don't know me but I know you" Hope looked at the crying vegito and began walking towards him. He cried harder when he felt the arms of Hope wrap around him, his only lifeline at the moment.

"We need to leave, the phoenix is trying to take control of vegito and right now...I think it will be easy to accomplish" jean explained.

"We? you died in the real world, everyone thinks you're dead and besides...I don't want to leave vegito alone to fight this battle" her own tears spilling

"I can come back to life, a phoenix remember but we need to split the phoenix in half so there wont be any future problems"

"At least I wont have to struggle controlling it anymore but what about him" she nodded her head towards vegito.

"We'll be there when he takes control but now we need to leave"

"Take down the phoenix and save the day...simple enough. I'll be there when you wake up vegito" she whispered the last part into the crying saiyan's ear.

The two redheads looked at the flaming bird approaching them. With determined expressions they calmly raised their hands and pulled the bird towards them. The whole dark mindscape was bombarded by light and screeching from the phoenix. It tried to fly towards vegito but was slowly being pulled by the two telepaths to the ground. They grunted an applied more force to the phoenix, forcing it to be pulled in by the two mutants. Flaming claw marks were left as it was dragged more quickly and the cries of the phoenix increased when it was being pulled in half. Half of the flames went into Jean, the other half went into Hope. Silece followed as they adjusted to their new power, one felt in full control while the other was struggling a little.

"This is harder than I thought" Hope said in a strained voice.

"Just clear your mind and think of the ones that depend on you. They will always be your reason to keep fighting and not succumb to the darkness"

"Sounds like you had a lot of time to think while being in here" Hope said

"Longer than you think Hope" she muttered.

The words Jean said snapped vegito out of his depressed state. He felt the sadness, grief, and hopelessness disappear. His eyes narrowed as he thought of who really caused this, he growled when he heard her voice, unmatched rage coursed through his body. He slowly stood and looked at the two mutants.

"Leave" he growled out.

"Vegito! Ho-" Hope started

"GO NOW!" his aura exploded

Without another word they left his mindscape and back to the real world.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! NO ONE WILL STOP ME, I'LL MAKE ALL OF MY ENEMIES FALL BEFORE ME! no more..." he whispered. His anger reached incredible heights and with a feral scream, his entire mindscape shook and the world beyond that felt his rising power.

* * *

Hope's eyes snapped open and looked at everyone crowding around the great ape, She saw scott in cuffs and unconscious but saw the dead boy of Xavier laying on the ground. She ignored the sadness coming up and looked at the flames that shot from vegito's and land on the ground. Everyone tensed when they saw the flames take a form. All the xmen gasped when they saw who the figure was and the avengers took defensive stances as they saw the dark emblem displayed on her suit.

"Stand down idiots! We need to get away from vegito NOW!" Hope shouted. Not giving a second thought, they all flew/ran from the growling ape and ignored the recently revived jean Grey. They all saw the sky darken and lightning shoot from the clouds. The lava pits sunk into the ground and the oceans were blown away by the winds. The great ape's eyes snapped open and a great roar was heard as lightning kept shooting from the skies.

Vegito only felt pure rage, no longer was he joking but trying to prove a point to the entire world. Vegito's body began shrinking and his roar turned into his voice. The rocks shattered and lightning was hitting him. His snout began changing back to a face and his fur changed to red. His muscles were shrinking but still remained covered in fur, his feral scream still resonated all over the world. Many countries felt the shaking and some experienced the small tsunamis hitting their borders. Vegito didn't care for property damage, his only goal was to unleash his power he obtained before becoming a god. No longer would anyone challenge him and threaten his world, he wouldn't fail his new home. His anger was still increasing when memories of his family came to him. The reunions, birthdays and holidays brought happiness to him. Their smiles pushed him farther and their laughs brought him back to reality. With a final scream his aura grew till it was the size of a tunnel. His fire like aura flowed from his body and was shown to everyone like a flame. The smoke cleared and in the place stood the strongest saiyan to ever exist. ( **SSJ 4 gogeta appearance- I mean if you search ssj4 vegito, he looks almost the same as ssj4 gogeta)**

All eyes gawked at the red form of vegito, many didn't know how to process what had happened and his mates could only feel the anger coming off of him. They all saw a cloaked figure approaching the saiyan and to their shock...clapping?

Vegito turned to the cloaked figure approaching him, he immediately growled when he saw it was a feminine figure. He didn't need much help to figure out who it was, her voice proved his theory.

"Good job saiyan!" her deep voice resonated through the area

"Thanks..." he muttered, blue eyes focused on her hidden face.

"Now look...I am going to fix all this trouble so you don't attack me. I didn't order Toaa to attack your home, I only told him to destroy your will to fight" she explained

"I know already! Having fun destroying my universe? wait until I get back then everything you worked for will be ended" he declared, she remained stoic as she looked at the saiyan.

"If you plan on using the dragonballs to go home then it's a shame you can't" she was disturbed he didn't react at all to her explanation.

"I'm not worried about that, I only want my revenge against you. You have no right attacking my universe just so you can get more power!" he shouted

"I tried to train like you! It can only get me so far! I still need more power so I can defeat him..." she muttered the last part.

"That is still no excuse, leave now and send the next goon to fight me! I'll be waiting for you to fight me then we'll see if it was all worth it"

"YOU ARE WEAK COMPARED TO ME!" this was the first time he heard her become angry and lose control "your pathetic race was given an advantage my people never had, you cant imagine what I have achieved over the thousands of years I have lived"

"If it only took me one lifetime to reach this level then I feel sorry for you! You are no true warrior, a little girl like every villain. Goodbye you pathetic female" he finished and walked away. It took all of his will power to not blast her but he knew it was too early to act, he sensed her power when he became angry. It totally eclipsed his but he had a few tricks he needed to see.

"Watch your back saiyan! I'll give you you're wish to revive your family, but you will be stuck in this universe for the rest of your life. No technology will be able to bring you back! Enjoy your peace while it lasts, I'm going to cause some havoc with the next loser I bring back to life..." she disappeared in a burst of light and left vegito standing in the middle of a destroyed wasteland. His anger slowly disappeared after he heard what he was able to do, he ouldnt fathom how happy he was but the thought of not seeing his family again destroyed him. His eyes snapped open when he heard the voice of Karen and everyone he met when he first arrived in this universe. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw the smiling little girl, she reminded him of Pan so much. He could try to be happy, but for now, his anger will be kept in check till it is time to unleash his fury upon his next victim.

 _"No more..."_ the voice said in his head. His eyes narrowed and a new reason to become even stronger was placed before him.

"No more..." he said to himself.

* * *

 **I struggled trying to make this fight cool but as you can see, not my best. I also wanted to make vegito try to be happy at least and not a super pissed/depressed guy after regaining his lost memories. I'll probably add some bullshit to make him forgive his mates like I did with Emma so please forgive me.**

 **I REALLY tried to make scott a challenge but when you go against a golden ape and all you can do is fire attacks...yeah you're pretty much a weakling compared to vegito.**

 **More lemons next chapter and New saga.**

 **I'll try to make a better chapter next time, it's pretty hard when the main boss was a chump. I might just pull someone from vegito's universe again or do something else.**


	8. Hela's Deception

Yeah sorry about not updating like promised...I usually lack the time to type a story up but I am trying. Anyways. its been a while since I typed this story, I have new ideas and better ways to write but I don't think they might fit.

please red and review

I do not own marvel or DBZ

* * *

Laura went searching for the saiyan in the woods at the request of Ororo, she sniffed the air and nearly stumbled from the powerful scent of the man she was looking for. She growled in irritation as she walked through the foliage and towards a huge lake. Her nose twitched as she followed the smell towards a tree, then her instincts went off as she heard a low growl. She quickly drew her claws and slowly backed up, the scent was all over the place and the issue was there was no sound to give away his position. Each step was slow and quiet but she knew the saiyan was watching her from somewhere. She continued to back up until her back hit a huge body of pure muscle. She quickly spun around with her claws fooling but her wrists were caught by two red arms and her green eyes were met by bright blue ones.

"What do you want Laura?" Vegito asked as he released her wrists. She growled as she took in his appearance, red fur covered his chest and his blue GI was covering his bottom. His red hair matched his fur and his eyes were dark around the edges, his tail slowly swayed and his hands rested at his sides.

' _Why did he have to look more feral?'_ she thought as she was stopping herself from ripping his clothes off and making him her mate.

"Um...Ororo sent me to find you, she wants you to come home" she slowly said and trying to hide her shaking voice. Vegito grunted and began walking towards the lake with Laura following.

"I'm not coming back, they can wait a little longer" he slowly fell to the ground and relaxed on the edge of the lake.

"That's not an option, they're worried about you and Karen misses her father. Its been three weeks since you left, you cant stay mad at them for long" she argued, whether he liked or not she wasn't going home emptied handed.

"I'm sure Karen is alright, she has her family again" he continued to lay on his back and enjoy the weather.

"But she wants her father, she barely gets him back then he leaves and waits out his final days before he has to leave for Asgard with Hela and Loki" she was crouching next to him and waiting for a response.

" Fine, I'll come home on the last day before I leave. Now leave me alone" she growled and tried again.

"No, I'm making sure a little girl will see her father by the end of the day" his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he opened his eyes.

"Well have fun trying to convince me because I'm staying right her in this spot for the rest of my two weeks" he smirked as he heard her deadly growl.

Laura insides burn with anger as she looked at the saiyan, he wasn't coming home to the little girl that was his reason for turning his back on most of his family and almost betraying his mates for hurting his little girl. She screamed as she pounced on him, her claws at his neck and her foot claws coming out. Vegito grunted as he felt the small blade dig into his leg and her claws scratching his chest with some blood coming out. They rolled on the ground until she was on top with her claws at his neck, he may of been strong but sharp blades could still cut into his skin.

"Now..." she said as she leaned in closer, ignoring his growling" Are you coming home or not?"

"No" he simply said, her claws pressed into his skin, and her nose was filled with the smell of his intoxicating scent.

"I wont take that for an answer!" He rolled his eyes and easily flipped them over quicker than she could react, now he was on top and her wrists were pinned to the ground. She struggled against his incredible strength but she failed, her legs were kept apart by his legs as he rested between them.

"Pervert" she whispered as she stopped struggling and stopping her hips from grinding against him.

"Uh...no, you have foot claws and this is the best way to stop you from stabbing me in my weakest spot" she smirked as she heard that, she relaxed and sensually moved her hips against him. He narrowed his eyes as he felt her hips grind against him, she smirked and batted her eyelashes at him. She was relying on her looks to make him falter and slip but from the look of things, it was only adding to his arousal.

"Stop doing that" he told her

"Then come home or I wont stop" she challenged, he leaned closer and his scent filled her nostrils with her core igniting.

"Then it looks like we aren't stopping" he smirked and pushed his lips towards hers, her eyes widened but soon they closed and her mind was slowly being taken over by lust.

'So much for that plan...oh(moaning)' she thought as she felt her inner animal come out.

 _flash back_

 _Vegito stood in a smoking wasteland, the skies filled with smoke and several fires slowly dying out. His red fur moved with the wind and his red hair was barely moving. The large group of heroes approached the glowing saiyan with caution, well...except for a certain little girl._

 _"DADDY!" she screamed in delight as she ran towards her father with open arms, he smirked as he felt the small body jump on his shoulders and wrap him in a powerful hug. He chuckled as he returned the loving hug but with a weaker strength, he sensed the others approaching them and addressed the heroes. He smiled as he saw the eyes of the avengers/xmen widen as they saw his appearance._

 _"V-vegito?" Captain America said as he held his shield for protection in case he wasn't a friendly, the other following as well._

 _"..." Vegito ignored the others and focused on the one man slowly crawling away, the same man that caused all of his family to turn on each other. He gently put Karen on the ground and slowly walked towards the wounded man. Karen looked confused as she saw her father walking into the smoke, that is until she saw the man crawling away._

 _"Daddy?" she asked as the others saw his intended target._

 _"Leave him be vegito! We have his punishment" Steve said as he prepared to intervene._

 _"He isn't worth it vegito, he was only controlled by the phoenix. You cant blame him for that" Ororo said as she was ready to stop her mate._

 _"..." Vegito was getting closer to Scott and the heroes were ready to act, Vegito's heightened senses detected several weapons being drawn and bodies ready to move. He stopped and looked back at them with blue saiyan eyes._

 _"Stay out of this" his voice actually instilled fear within them and they stopped moving "you already failed as heroes to prevent this and look what this man..." he pointed at the frozen Scott who stopped moving as soon as he saw Vegito "has taken away from you" he looked towards the charred remains of Xavier to point out his reason._

 _"That doesn't matter, we se-" carol began_

 _"The hell do you mean that doesn't matter?!" Carol flinched as she heard Rogue yell at her " I want that bastard to pay for what he did to Xavier! You think locking him up will make it all better and will answer for his crimes then no wonder you 'avengers' are always having to fight"_

 _"Killing him wont make us any better than him, we set the examples in society and set the goals that humanity strives for" Tony said_

 _"Yeah, more like goals for humanity to become a deadlier force by using us" wolverine said as he watched the others._

 _Vegito ignored their growing argument and walked towards cyclops,_

 _"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded as soon as Vegito was a foot away from him. He began to shake as Vegito squatted down to his level and gave him a deadly glare._

 _"Whats the matter?" he said in his scary voice "you said you wanted the monster, well here I am" he said as he raised his hand._

 _"WAIT! I'm sorry, it was the Phoenix! I was- GAAAAHHHH!" Scotts choked as Vegito held him by his neck and dragged him towards the still arguing heroes. They all stopped talking as soon as they saw the duo._

 _"Vegito! Put him down, shield will-" Natasha began_

 _"Shut it Widow! Your organization is already a failure so don't try to use their name to scare me!" He walked past them and towards the two goddesses talking amongst themselves._

 _"Hela"_

 _" **Yes vegito?"**_

 _"I want you to make him suffer" he threw the coughing Cyclops to her feet " for the rest of his pathetic life" she smirked as she saw the weak mortal shake at her feet, then looked towards her saiyan that belonged to her._

 _"Ooooo! daughter, you must! imagine how much fun it will be to make him scream for mercy and beg for death!" Vegito smirked as he saw Loki smiling at the prospect of a little fun._

 _ **"No mother, we have more pressing matters to attend to. I have no desire to waste my time on something so weak and pathetic. Let the creatures of my realm take care of him and his curse...eternal suffering"** she raised her black claws and green flames began to devour the screaming cyclops._

 _"WAIT! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE" his voice echoed across the wasteland and the green flames devoured the remaining pieces of the body._

 _"At least I wont have to kill him" Vegito joked as he faced the heroes who appeared to angry with the saiyan._

 _"what the hell vegito?!" Jessica shouted at her mate._

 _"What? I didn't kill him" he joked._

 _"That doesn't matter idiot! We were suppose to take him to the raft" Captain Marvel said._

 _"I suggest you watch it marvel, picking a fight with a saiyan is the greatest mistake anyone could ever make. Now I'm leaving, I have a deal to complete"_

 _"No Vegito wait-" Kitty said, attempting to stop Vegito._

 _"Leave me alone, I'll return when I complete my part of the deal. Now goodbye" he walked away, ignoring the heroes as they tried to talk to him._

 _"Wait, daddy!" Karen said as she followed her father, he stopped and waited for her to catch up_

 _"What is it Karen?" he replied in a monotone voice, she looked at him strangely._

 _"Why are you acting like this? They're only trying to help" he didn't reply but simply stared at nothing._

 _"Daddy, is it you?" he winced as he remembered Pan asking the same thing besides the 'daddy' part._

 _"..." his silent scared her and she slowly backed up._

 _"I don't know Karen, I feel...different" he looked at his hand and saw it shaking" My energy is greater but...not my own, like its from a dark source" his mind produced images of when he accepted the dark power to fight TOAA._

 _"Go back to your family, they need you to hold them together" he felt a small body hug his leg and looked down to see a crying Karen._

 _"They're your family too! come home, I need you" she began sobbing._

 _The others saw the moment and immediately thought of their past actions. Then to their shock, Karen came running over crying and into the arms of Susan. They angrily glared at the ssj4 but he was already walking away towards the goddesses._

 _"They've done something to him" Carol said as she watched her mate walk away._

 _"Yeah, he didn't seem like himself after her transformed" Steve said._

 _"You idiots" they heard Logan say " that's the way his people act, that transformation is strictly feral, his kindness is gone and a serious warrior is there. With what happened to Scott, you should be happy he didn't kill him. Leave him be, he 'might' come around and if not...you better hope the next villain is saved by you guys and not him"_

 _" I don't know Logan...his mind is filled with anger and his aura has a dark presence to it" Jean said,_

 _"Shouldn't you be fixing the damage your stupid bird caused" he gruffly replied to the physic. She shook her head and nodded towards Rachel, together they took flight and began to repair everything the saiyan and the phoenix had caused._

 _"So...when do we leave?" Vegito asked as he approached Hela and Loki._

 _"Not for another month" Loki giggled as she saw Vegito's face " we thought it was going to take a while to settle this dispute but as you can see, you easily handled it"_

 _"So, I'm stuck here for a whole month"_

 _" **Well, you can come with me to see what has become of cyclops or...do something else"** she put her clawed hand on his strong chest._

 _"Oh daughter" Loki shook her head" I'm surprised you would leave me out" she put her hand on Vegito's chest._

 _Vegito smirked and took a step away, he chuckled at their expressions " Sorry, but I believe you owe me something" he crossed his arms and gave them a stern look._

 _"oh...I guess we do owe you" she sighed then smirked " unless you want some other form of payment" she pushed her breasts forward to catch his eye._

 _"Don't worry, I'll get that later but I want my reward"_

 _" **fine...I will honor the agreement"** she casually waved her hand and green flames burst from her hands as she put them together._

 _Karen was still crying in the arms of Susan until a green ball of flames rose from the ground next to them. They all had taken defensive positions and waited as a feminine figure walked out. The female stopped walking as she stopped and looked at the people surrounding a little girl. She wore an elegant white dress with thigh high white boots and white gloves that covered her whole arm and her red hair flowing down her back. Karen wiped her tears but more soon followed as she ran towards the woman._

 _"MOMMY!" she shouted as she ran towards her adopted mother._

 _"KAREN!" she cried as she embraced the little girl, they cried together as they squeezed the life out of each other, the others watched in shock and a few shed some tears as they watched the heart warming moment._

 _"W-where's your father?" she said as she cried a little more, Karen didn't answer and she looked towards the others who all looked down towards the ground._

 _"Where is he?" she said in a deep voice, that shot some fear into the powerful heroes. They all looked towards the trio standing a few yards away and she released Karen and began walking towards them until she felt a small hand pull her back._

 _"Wait mommy, daddy isn't the same" she said and Raven became worried as she saw her daughter have a worried look on her face._

 _"Why?"_

 _"He's leaving everyone behind and doesn't want to hang around me" she sniffed a little. Mystique angrily stood and marched over to the trio, her hand shook as she approached her husband. Her anger grew as she saw him barely give her a glance._

 _"Hey my-" a hand met his face as he casually looked at her with no emotion._

 _"What the hell Vegito?! You're leaving and don't want Karen to be around you?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she angrily said, he met her fierce gaze with his own._

 _"you should check what happened before blaming me for wanting to be alone"_

 _"What happened?! huh?! what the hell happened that you had to treat OUR daughter with such disrespect?!" he narrowed his eyes as he saw images of his family being murdered and him losing his mind._

 _"Do you really want to know?" he whispered as he got closer._

 _"Yes!" she responded, they hardly noticed the two goddesses disappearing in smoke and leaving a note behind._

 _"I've just learned that I cant go home" he simply said, she shook her head in confusion_

 _"Home? Of course you can go home, we all can" she wasn't understanding._

 _"No, I mean my real home" he looked down and shook his head, her eyes widened as she caught his meaning._

 _"What? I thought...I mean..." she didn't know how to respond._

 _"Forgive me for wanting to be alone after learning my family back home is dead because of someone from this universe. I killed him and came here by accident, now I cant see them again when I use the dragonballs to bring them back to life. I'm stuck here and when I died, I learned that the avengers/xmen had a war and turned against each other. They harmed Karen and threatened the entire planet" Raven looked at her husband in sympathy. "I'm all alone...I wont see my friends and family again, I may have you guys but...it sucks knowing I wont have a chance to say goodbye to them and knowing they are in danger just makes me angry" he clenched his fist and turned around._

 _"Vegito...you not alone on this, we all have families we didn't say goodbye to but we didn't let that control us" she said, he smirked and slightly floated in the air._

 _"But did you grieve for them?"_

 _"of course, who wouldn't?" she asked._

 _"Then you'll understand why I want to be alone" he finished and blasted off into the clouds leaving a faint energy trail. Raven stared at the same space for a few minutes before returning to her crying daughter._

 _"Why did he leave?" Kitty asked as she watched the interaction._

 _"That's for him to tell, we only move on and wait for him to return" she looked towards Karen " don't cry dear, he wont abandon us. He just needs time...I hope"_

 _flashback end_

The ground around the area was destroyed, trees had several slash marks and a few branches were laying on the ground. To some, it would appear to be a battle zone but to two individuals, it was heaven. Vegito growled as he felt sharp nails claw at his back as he pumped into the beautiful mutant, he pushed her against a tree and used his super strength to push deeper in her depths. He gasped as she nibbled on his shoulder and her insides gripped him harder.

"Damn...L-laura" he whispered " getting hard to hold back" she opened her eyes to see a feral Vegito glowing brighter and his aura showing slowly. She moaned louder as her climax came once again, he stopped moving as he felt her insides once again squeeze around him. His eyes widened as she flipped them around and sensually rolled her hips against his pelvis.

'I know I need to bring him home but...he _feels_ so right inside me' she moaned as she felt him thrust deeper inside till he penetrated her womb, she let her head fall on his chest as he continued his movements. Her body was on fire as she was speared on his member, her mouth open as no sounds could come out. Her hands were dug into the ground as she looked towards nothing. Her eyelids were low and her breathing was short gasps. She didn't know how long they had been there, the sky was dark and her body was for once getting tired and her feral side was calmer than it had ever been. She moaned louder as she felt him go faster than he had been going and his member twitching inside of her, her eyes widened as her insides exploded in another climax and his muscles all held her tighter. His seed spilling inside her as he collapsed next to her. Their bodies covered in dirt and leaves with Vegito sporting scratches while Laura was already healed from the bite mark left by Vegito, except for the fact that a scar was left in place. Vegito slowly felt his body succumb to exhaustion since he hasn't been able to sleep for three weeks, his dreams are filled with screams and show his family dying repeatedly by the omnipotent being. He slowly closed his eyes as he felt his sleep invade his mind but a small scream caused him to sit up quickly and begin to fix his clothes. He quickly walked away from the sleeping Laura faster than a human fleeing a super battle, he jumped into the sky and went as far as his tired body allowed him. He floated in the air and closed his eyes to focus on specific energies around the world or mostly, New York.

"I guess its time to have that talk, cant sleep anyways" he muttered as he opened his eyes and flew towards the city that never sleeps.

* * *

The bright city of New York was still bustling with activity regardless of the time most people would sleep. The people mingling were walking home after a hard days work and more heading towards their jobs but the special few were running across the rooftops or in this case, Blackcat. Her snow white hair flowing as she jumped from buildings and her special abilities allowing her to easily spot crime happening. She needed a distraction from her cold penthouse, the place felt lifeless without any human sleeping there or in her dilemma, vegito sleeping next to her. His powerful arms wrapped around her as she slept in her giant bed.

"Vegito..." she quietly said as she felt tears well up in her eyes, the fury of his green eyes bore into her as he heard the accusation of her sleeping with another man to get past the grief. At first it was a better idea than sitting in her dark home and crying but as soon as she committed the deed, her heart shattered the moment it was done and the next minute she was sitting in the tub crying her eyes out. Then by luck? He was back and ready to fix his family he left behind, their argument ended in Vegito ignoring them and focusing on saving his little girl. Felicia quietly cried as she looked at the sky line and cried even more when she saw a happy couple walking together down the peaceful street. She was so focused on the couple that she didn't notice a certain saiyan landing a few yards away and sitting on a heater and stretching his tired muscles, eternal youth or not, you still feel tired from the lack of sleep.

His tired dark eyes hung low as he stared at the ground and his normal form was still covered in scratches. He was still looking at the ground when he gave a loud cough to signify his presence to the feline still wiping her tears. Her eyes snapped open and with quick reflexes, she quickly spun around and saw Vegito looking right at her. The two remained quiet as Felicia looked at the tired looking Vegito.

"Hey..." he said after looking at her green eyes.

"Vegito..." she happily said but that expression turned to nervousness as she saw her mate's smile slowly fade away.

"I'm here for that talk, I figured since you left so many messages at the mansion that I would finally allow some time to talk before I leave" Her heart froze as she realized he was going to leave the planet and probably her.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry? I fucked up? I..." she started to cry again " I don't know what to say vegito, I 've spent the whole time feeling like my life was pointless, that when I come home, it will be alright and welcoming but it isn't. I've cried when I close my eyes because I can feel your pain through the bond and its killing me knowing I cant help you or be there for you. I want to be with you again Vegito, I want to hold you and kiss you and fight villains with you. I want to be part of Karen's life and I want to be with you when you come back home to us from your next adventure" she said in one breath as Vegito continued to look at the ground.

"Vegito...look at me" she pleaded, the saiyan looked up and she gasped as she saw his eyes have dark circles with bloodshot eyes.

"Well that's something Felicia but I cant blame you for sleeping with some other guy" he chuckled a little bit " I mean I was dead" she flinched as she heard the sentence, it sounded like vegito expected her to do it.

"it didn't mean nothing, just a way to help alleviate the pain"

"Then I guess I should sleep with some random woman to help alleviate my pain (lets ignore Laura for right now) but I guess that doesn't work since I have the others" he chuckled as he looked at the moon in the sky.

"You cant expect me to have remained a widow at such a young age" she tried to defend herself

"No I didn't but that doesn't matter anymore " he stood up and sat on the ground with his back to the heater " I belong to Hela and no one else" Felicia wiped away her tears as she saw Vegito give a sad smile towards her " At least we had our moment of fun, wouldn't you say Cat?"

"It wasn't just a moment" she muttered

"I guess but at least I know you cared about us and not yourself"

"So do you forgive me?" she pleaded

"For Karen? yeah but for the other thing, I don't have no right to judge you for what you did but I cant allow you to remain in the bond. It just seems wrong" she froze once again as she was quickly trying to find a way to save their relationship before he left her once again and the bond would finally end.

"You're not getting rid of me!" she angrily shouted and jolted the saiyan out of his sleepy state.

"And why not? You will only hurt yourself" he reasoned but inside he found her angry state cute.

"Because you do not belong to that bitch in hell, you belong to us, your mates and family. I wont let you get rid of me so easily and I'm sure the others will do exactly the same. You didn't pick weak little girls as your mates nor did you allow us to forget what 'our' family is suppose to be about so don't tell me you belong to some god that hides behind armies of corpses because the Vegito I know you will never allow anyone use you to make their plans come true no matter how 'noble' it is" she said in one breath as she glared at Vegito who only gave her a small smirk. She waited a few minutes as she looked at the tired saiyan and in one silent action, he had decided his response. She silently cried as she ran into his opens arms and buried her face in his bare shoulder and felt his large arms wrap around her. She cried even more as she felt his lips near hers and thanked whatever deity except the actual for giving him back.

'I love you...' she relaxed as she heard the small message in the bond and gave him a fierce kiss. Her own body reacting naturally, she kissed him harder than Laura could and decided to help him relieve the huge amounts of pain he was still feeling, she straddled him and slowly unzipped her suit. No one was going to take her saiyan away from her and next time he leaves, she wont allow any other guy to touch her.

* * *

Jessica Drew was watching T.V in the headquarters, her mask and gloves were laying on the floor as she flipped through the channels that didn't show what she was feeling. With Vegito's return, the bond opened once again and now she was feeling the full force of his pain whether or not he knew, it was hurting her relationship she was currently in. She stopped changing channels and looked at the news broadcasting the event that changed the world. Now mutants are more feared than ever and the government are taking precautions.

"Fucking idiot, thought threatening the world was the greatest idea and now you're sitting in hell suffering because of it. I feel sorry for the mutants here, just when they started making head way with the humans" she said to herself but the sound of teleporting caused her reflexes to kick in. She quickly raised her stingers and aimed towards the new body sitting next to her, she stopped as she saw a smirking Vegito looking straight ahead, his attention focused on the semi loud television and not her glowing hands. She took a deep breath and dropped her hands, happy it wasn't some random villain or annoying Spiderwoman telling them of a future threat.

'Vegito! You scared me a little" she said, he remained quiet as he watched the people on the screen laughing at the subject they were talking about. She saw his clothes renewed but his skin had a few red scratches healing. His dark eyes shined a little bit green light deep within meaning Hela still had his life in her hands.

"Hey..." she tried again, but this time he looked at her with a small smirk.

"You've been transmitting your thoughts through the bond, having trouble with your relationship now that I'm back?" he joked but it only angered Jessica.

"Oh shut it! Don't think I would drop everything just because you're back" she said but it only caused Vegito to smile.

"Then why haven't you destroyed the bond? I'm sure your 'great' relationship is meant to be, with the man not looking at woman 24/7 or trying to keep a certain redhead to himself" his smile disappeared and he looked back at the show. She wasn't going to admit it but the bond helped bring back the calming effects and the fact Vegito was back brought back memories of their time together.

"I" she hesitated and watched Vegito narrow his eyes "I'm sorry, for what we allowed to happen. I thought they wo-"

"I know your excuse already and since Karen forgives you, I want you to try to remain in her life as the aunt she never had. But I want our relationship to be done with and forget 'we' ever had a thing. Once I leave, Karen will be left alone for a long time while I help Hela fix her problems then hopefully find a way home. Away from this hell hole called Earth" she looked shocked as he continued to order her to end the bond and even more when he wanted to leave their home world to return to his. She felt a few tears in her eyes as she saw him look right at her for confirmation.

"What? Thought I actually wanted to fix things with you or the avengers. This world is doomed to be destroyed by super humans and my presence has only increased it. No matter what I do, their will always be someone out there ready to destroy it. I cared for it once but right now, I have a bigger problem than dealing with common villains" he said, she remained quiet as a few tears escaped her eyes and her heart was slowly breaking. She tried to remember the happy moments in their time but it wasn't helping.

"I don't want this to end" she muttered, Vegito looked at her red eyes with falling tears " I know you've had to fight for the world but you cant give up on it! It holds innocent life with wolves hiding in the shadows. I want you to stay here with me...us so we can continue to live the happy life we were heading to. Vegito, I want to stay with you and I want to have your kids with you. My relationship will fail, that I know. But I want this one to work because you're the real family I have, you and Karen. I know you are suffering from the loss of your family, Jean told us why you are hiding, But you now have a new opportunity to have a new family with us and the world will be damned if it ever decided to threaten that idea or your family. I don't want you to come into life and change the way I feel then suddenly leave because we messed up. You don't do that to me and think I wont let you go because hear me Vegito, I love you" she said in a rush a she felt her breaking heart feeling a little better.

"That's nice Jessica" her breaking heart was feeling worse again " I'll see you around" he slowly stood and began walking away. She stood their shocked as she watched the saiyan getting farther away each second. Was this a joke or was he really leaving her? She felt her tears and heart shattering but something inside her made the fire inside burn heroine quickly jumped to her feet as she chased the saiyan who had a smile on his face as he heard her footsteps getting closer, he turned around but her body tackled him to the ground. She straddled him and pulled him into a loving kiss. She gasped for air as she separated their faces and looked at the smirking saiyan.

"You are not going anywhere" she growled, he chuckled as he was pulled up and dragged to her room in the mansion. The door slammed shut and it sounded like a small fight was happening but the moaning was a dead give away.

* * *

Carol was stuck in the training room honing her skills as she tried to work off the stress of current events. News of what she said had traveled around the avengers and many gave her disappointed looks even a few of her superiors. She yelled out as she put more power into her punches and the wall behind the punching bag was caving in with each strike. The empty room served as her haven as she avoided the many people who she once called friends. Her anger was mostly directed at the saiyan who decided to make his presence known that day as an illusion. How was she suppose to know that her saiyan would return? He was dead, his heart stopped beating and his skin was cold to the touch as she tried to find a pulse. Her world crashed the day they buried him and made a statue to remember him by but then he returned with that BITCH and her mother claiming that she wanted his help. She screamed louder as she destroyed the bag and continued to hit the wall in anger, she wanted to strangle the lovable bastard for tricking her but that was ended when he strangled her for what she said about the little girl.

Karen was suppose to be taken care of by Xavier but he failed at that and now they were paying for it. Karen was like a little sister she never had and she failed at protecting her, those stupid mutants hurt her little girl and she wanted to kill every single one that thought they had real power. Vegito was missing and the talks she had with Felicia helped a little bit get over the pain. Her idiot boyfriend was stupid to think he could actually scare Vegito, she couldn't believe she was awestruck by the hero but now...he was something she wished was almost like Vegito.

"Fucking saiyan, always entering my thoughts " she said to no one.

"Well, nice to know an asshole like you can still fight with words" the dual voice said in the darkness. She spun around and saw Vegito with no shirt and GI pants looking right at her with a glare. He uncrossed his arms and walked towards her, his hair was golden and his aura shining in the darkness. She glared right back with no fear but just a sliver of guilt. It didn't deter her as she looked Vegito right in his teal eyes with equal intensity.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice lacking any patience for the man in front of her.

"Well asshole, can I call you that?" she growled but Vegito ignored her " anyways, I'm here because since I'm leaving real soon, I thought we fix our relationship before you hold a grudge until your blonde hair becomes grey or maybe bald since you always have a stick up your ass" he said and with great insult.

"Why you!" she began but took a deep breath " Alright, listen closely you stupid monkey and listen well, I don't want anything to do with you. What we had was fun but now I'm serious about this relationship, You do who ever you want while I get to enjoy what has been given back to me" Vegito didn't glare but continued to smirk at the heroine in front of her.

"I really don't care about what you have nor do I care whether you still have feelings for me when you realize I will be gone rom Karen's life in 3 weeks. I'm going to be gone for a while and I want my little girl protected by her friends and family at all cost" his smirk dropped and he stepped towards her with all seriousness aside. "We are done but that doesn't mean you have to be excluded from her life, like I said, she looks up to you like I wanted her to"

"Why?"

"Because if she wanted to be like me, then you might as well make her the next punisher or begin to actually save the villains from her" he started walking away until he stopped at the door " Now end our bond Carol and stay away from me for a while...I'll become a monster later anyways and probably be used to attack all of you. I just hope I am wrong about Loki and Hela" Carol was frozen in her spot as she heard the news that would devastate Karen and probably the entire world. Vegito would be under the full control of Hela and Loki with no one powerful enough to stop the saiyan.

"I-I cant..." she whispered, Vegito swiftly turned around and stalked towards her with new fury, unaware of the his body giving a greenish glow.

"Why the hell not Carol!" he shouted and she just stayed quiet, not wanting to give anything away to her mate.

"Fine, I'll just end it myself" he said as the green glow was becoming brighter with each minute, Carol remained quiet as she looked at the phenomenon and saw someone sitting in the corner with their hand glowing with green flames. Her attention was brought back to the saiyan as his face twitched like he was having an internal battle. Carol looked back at the body standing in the corner and immediately knew who was causing this new change in Vegito.

"Hela! Stop it, let him go!" she heard the feminine chuckle and saw the goddess of death step out with her hand holding Vegito's soul.

"Darn, so close" she said and extinguish the flame, Vegito's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Vegito!" Carol said as she quickly began to examine his vital signs. She gasped as she placed her hand on his skin and felt nothing but ice cold skin with no pulse. She let a few tears slip but quickly glared at the approaching goddess who remained stoic in the face of .

"You should stop glaring, like what you mortals say, it will give you wrinkles" she joked as she walked into the light to reveal a stunning women and not standing at 7 ft . Her black hair flowing down her red dress with her red eyes looking right at Carol in amusement.

"Why did you kill him?!" she screamed, her eyes burning yellow.

"Oh he's not dead...okay he's dead but under my control, you think I would let this much power be wasted. While he's been relaxing on Earth, I have been waiting for him to break off his bonds with the others after they had their fun but since you were last on the list I decided to make it happen" she said as vegito's body was slowly regaining color. His heart began to beat once again and his power slowly returning to him as he opened his eyes. Carol looked back down and saw the saiyan looking at her with his little smirk, she would've punched him but instead she pulled him in for a hug that quickly turned to a fierce kiss. Vegito's eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed her away with more force than necessary an she was sent flying through the wall. She quickly shrugged off the rubble and looked at the saiyan in anger, then she saw his eyes. Green smoke was pouring from his eyes and a small tattoo near his heart was glowing green. She didn't know what to do, Vegito was under her control and she couldn't break the hold because he was rightfully hers. Her whole body tensed as she saw him raise his hand and produce a small blue orb, the saiyan's arm was quickly pushed down by the goddess next to him. Hela looped her arms around the saiyan's neck and traced small kisses up his neck, Vegito smiled and wrapped his arms around her body in a loving manner.

"Ooooooo, someone's getting frisky" Hela whispered as she felt his hands settle on her ass, then one of his fingers brushed her intimate area that caused her to jump and wrap her legs around his waist.

"HELA!" Carol screamed as she shot from the wall and attempted to tackle the duo in the room. Vegito smirked and quickly disappeared with Hela in his arms, she was laughing the whole time as she heard Carol attempt to punch her again and again but Vegito kept teleporting.

"Carol! Please stop, you're only embarrassing yourself" Carol ignored her and attempted to tackle them again but crashed into another wall.

BOOM!

The doors were blasted open as the Avenger came rushing into the room with their weapons raised but a few still in their nightwear and their hair tangled up, mostly Thor's. They saw Carol walking out of a hole and a laughing Hela in the arms of Vegito. Thor quickly reacting threw his hammer at Hela but Vegito easily turned around and took the full impact of the hammer in his back. They flew through a wall and into the hangar bay crashing into a jet.

"Carol, what's going on?" Captain America said as he looked at the damage in the area.

"Hela, she...vegito came and..." she was going to burst into tears and not even the hug from Captain Marvel helped " Hela is using trying to keep Vegito from all of us and break our bonds in the process. She's trying to change him into a villain!" The others quickly sprang into action and jumped through the hole leaving Carol and Marvel alone.

"Carol, why are you crying so much? You should be a little happy that he is going to break the connection you held with him" Marvel simply said but the reaction of Carol shocked him. She pushed him away and walked to the whole where the avengers surrounding Vegito and Hela.

"Mar-vel, I didn't want to break the bond, he told me to do it but I couldn't. Then when he was going to do it...I was scared, you didn't understand what it felt like to have all the thoughts of others go quiet or the emptiness that was left after he died. It was cold...worst than death, all our joy was gone and Karen was left alone because we couldn't take the pain. I missed these bonds and all the others that are with us, it really makes us feel like a family again"

"What are you saying Carol?" he asked but already knew the answer.

"I want him back and I will keep fighting until he accepts me again so we could be a family again" she finished and jumped from the hole to the rising saiyan but she stopped as she saw Hela disappearing in green flames, her laugh echoing across the halls as she disappeared.

"What the hell happened?!, Why did you let her?" she screamed.

"Because Vegito is under her control, if we fought he would surely level the entire city and kill us all if she commanded us"

"Yes, Hela has tricked us all with her performance when we met. Now I fear we have lost a great ally to her" Thor sadly said to her, the others remained quiet as they watched Vegito close his eyes and the green smoke with the glowing tattoo disappeared with no trace. Vegito fell to one knee and grabbed his head, the pounding headache wouldn't cease and his vision was filled with green light. His headache slowly disappeared and the green light cleared up revealing all of his comrades looking at him warily. Vegito slowly stood but stumbled as he tried to walk, he felt someone hold him steady and saw Jessica holding him in place. Vegito couldn't look at the others or Jessica, he was under Hela's full control and he couldn't stop it.

"Vegito? Look at me" Jessica said as she tried to look into his eyes but he still refused to look up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her " he quietly said as he finally looked up. The others saw the sadness in his eyes and defeat.

"It wasn't your fault, we know she owns you but that doesn't mean you should just give up" she said

"She's right Vegito, we wont give up on you, we'll find a way to break her hold" Steve said, the others quickly agreed but Thor spoke his reasons.

"I'm sorry friends but until Vegito serves his purpose, Hela wont release him and knowing Loki, she'll want to keep him as well. I haven't heard of anyone breaking their hold from Hela and right now, she possesses Vegito's soul. We can try to find a way to weaken her hold but she will always own Vegito until she changes her mind"

"Then I say we take the fight to her, go to her realm and-" Jessica began

"No, you do not fight the goddess of death. If you were to go she would use Vegito against us, we only have to hope she'll have a change of heart"

"HOPE! NO, I WONT ALLOW MY POWER TO BE USED TO SERVE SOMEONE ELSE" Vegito screamed, his body slightly growing and his eyes turning blue "I AM NOT SOME COMMON MONKEY TO BE OWNED, WHEN I FIGHT IN THIS WAR SHE IS A PART OF, I WILL DESTROY ALL HER ENEMIES AND SHATTER THE WORLDS UNTIL THEY ARE NOTHING BUT DUST. I WILL THROW ALL HER ENEMY'S BODIES AT HER FEET AND WILL KILL ANYONE SHE WISHES " the others saw his red fur come out and his hair slowly becoming red and growing. They all took a step back as they saw his aura come to life and surround his body in flames but something was wrong with it.

The flames were green.

"VEGITO!STOP SHE STILL INFLUENCING YOUR MIND" Carol screamed as his green aura kept growing, the hangar shook and above the streets were cracking with a few windows shattering in the process.

"STAY OUT OF THIS CAROL, SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN USING ME TO ONLY GET STRONGER, YOU DDINT CARE ABOUT THE MOMENTS WE HAD AND EVEN AFTER I DIED. NONE OF YOU DID!" He screamed, his power reached the sky and caused a whirlwind of clouds to cover the sky with lightning striking the solid surface.

"DAMMIT! VEGITO PLEASE, THINK OF KAREN...OF US!" Jessica and Carol latched themselves onto his body and held on for dear life. He attempted to throw them off but their grip prevented that. Thor quickly moved and grabbed Vegito, his powerful grip caused the saiyan to fly up but he didn't get far. Hulk roared and jumped towards the hovering saiyan, the others watched in shock as vegito disappeared and somehow escape the others grip. They saw Hulk hit nothing but air but that quickly changed as they saw Vegito deliver a powerful uppercut to the gamma powered hero. The beast flew through the roof and continued until he was outside in the raining sky. They saw Vegito growl and quickly blast off into the sky, following his next victim.

"Stay with them! If they fight, the entire area will be destroyed!" Steve said and with no hesitation the others raced to the surface as fast as possible but Jessica was busy trying somethin new with their bond.

Hulk growled a he rubbed his jaw, the saiyan crashed into the ground facing the green monster. Vegito remained quiet as his eyes kept burning brighter and the tattoo was glowing. Hulk slowly stood and faced his opponent, the saiyan closed his eyes as he felt the voice in his head getting louder with every moment. Hulk may be a brute but he knows when someone is under mind control and he couldn't really caused destruction right now with the government watching his every move.

"VEGITO!WAKE UP!" His voice boomed over the raging storm the city was currently experiencing.

"SHUT UP!SHUT UP! HAAAAAAAAA!" his power continued to grow as he screamed and the storm intensified. The rocks on the ground floated in the air and several more cracks appeared as Vegito continued to power up.

"Hurt them...kill them...destroy them" he repeated to himself as he listened to the voice in his head. The saiyan's green eyes opened and his green aura was still surrounding him. Steam filled the area around him as the rain made contact and his breathing calmed after his revelation.

"Dammit" Hulk muttered as he roared and charged at the ssj4 currently chuckling, ignoring the new tattoo covering his arm.

* * *

" **Oh Vegito, I did get really lucky with you. I cant wait until you come stay with me"** Hela smiled to herself as she looked at the soul floating in her hands " **Forever as my king"** she laughed loudly and all the servant of the palace felt the cold air cover the entire realm. A happy Hela was more frightening than an angry one, it didn't matter, they needed to get her meal ready for the goddess.

"Really Hela, now we have the Midgard heroes on alert. It doesn't matter, we have what we need to destroy Odin and that bastard step sister of mine. Heh, we might kill Thor in the process" Loki said as she looked through the pool in the center of the throne room. Her smile widened as she saw Vegito smash hulk into the ground and throw Thor into a building. The avengers that weren't superhuman kept their distance and tried to find a way to break the control but it was futile as Vegito began to laugh at the broken arm captain America was cradling. The others were quickly dodging some of his attacks but a few unlucky ones were blasted through windows and shops.

"Hey Hela dear, is Vegito using his full power?" Loki asked as she noticed the slight twitch Vegito was having in his eyes with each blast he unleashed.

" **No, he is still resisting my influence but he cant hold out forever. Maybe I'll just bring Karen here to stay with us, that'll make him more comfortable her"**

" I knew the little girl got into your black heart. I cant wait till you give me grandkids, they'll be so powerful and cute!" Loki said but her wide smile disappeared as she saw orange flames cover the body of Vegito.

"Hela!, what the hell is happening?!" Hela red eyes narrowed as she looked at her saiyan falling to his knees, she felt her power over him slightly weaken and the green aura surrounding him was slowly changing colors. The room became darker as Loki looked at her daughter glow with fury, then the flames of the room became brighter matching the anger Hela was feeling deep down.

" **The Phoenix..."**

* * *

The avengers stopped moving as they saw the mighty saiyan fall to his knees, his green eyes turned orange and his body was surrounded by beautiful flames. Vegito remained still as he looked at the flames form a figure in the darkness with red hair and a black costume.

"Jean..." he muttered, the said female remained quiet and slowly walked towards him. On the outside, there was a huge wall of flames and intense heat filling the area. The avengers were forced to back away and help the citizens get clear of the danger. They saw the black jet of the xmen land a few feet away in the distant park and were met with wolverine walking out. The main threat was sitting in the flame walls and the tension was quickly smashed as the two respective teams greeted each other.

"Is Vegito alright, Jean told us you guys might need help to subdue him" Logan said, he saw the damage to the area and the swollen arm of Captain America.

"We don't know, his mind isn't his own and he quickly attacked us when we tried to capture him"

"It wouldn't help, Hela has his soul and she wont let him go until he has filled his purpose which probably revolves around little demigods running around" Hawkeye said

"Well we wait until Jean does her magic, then we can see what needs to be done" Kitty said.

"No, once he's down, SHIELD will place him in a containment cell made for him. After the stunt he pulled with the phoenix incident, Fury made sure there was a way to detain his power. And no one can defend him after we see what the damage is, the government is already afraid of supers and Vegito is only pushing them towards another superhero registration with someone who can actually lead it" Natasha voiced to the two teams. The avengers remained quiet but the xmen were already against the idea of detaining Vegito, the possibilities of Vegito breaking out were extremely high and could result with an entire facility being blown up.

"Sorry Natasha but once we finish here, we will take him back to the mansion" Logan said

"No! You don't have the proper tools to hold him and letting him roam free would only cause massive amounts of damage" she said

"That's true but...imagine what would happen if he woke up in a cell, restrained to a table with nothing but darkness surrounding him. I think we both know what the results are" She remained silenced as she looked at the mutant with annoyance, the logic didn't make sense but she would've guessed they were planning on using his family to keep him calm. The saiyan was nothing but trouble since he arrived and his name has been the topic of discussion among the deadly terrorist organizations. Now there is a rumor that his blood was being sold at a higher price that many could never afford but for the sake of the world, she hoped it would remain just that, a secret.

The flames were dying down with a vegito on the verge of collapsing, his mind was flooded with the happy memories of his family and the feminine voice in his head was slowly fading. He saw Jean shaking as she pulled her hands away, his body was tired and the buildings around them were coming back into view with the morning sun rising. His vision was darkening but he saw his friends, do they still want to be his friends after what he had just done, rushing to him. He saw Kitty gently pick up his head and cradle it as if it were delicate glass.

"Sleep Vegito...we're taking you home" Kitty whispered as he felt his body lifted and brought to the dark jet in the untouched park. He allowed his mind to succumb to the sleep and for once in 3 weeks, he had a nice dream

* * *

Karen was already awake and on her way to her classes with the other children for the morning. She remained quiet throughout the weeks and only talked to those that didn't hurt her when she was a prisoner. Her family was really broken and her resurrected father was no where to be seen, she felt lonely like last time but her mother was trying her best to make sure she was happy. Raven was getting tired, her days were filled with rigorous raining and trying to set up the upcoming birthday that was suppose to happen. Karen really didn't care for the tradition but had huge hope her father would return after she asked Laura to find him.

"Daddy..." she muttered as she looked out the window of the class she had just arrived in. Her eyes caught the black plane in the sky and saw Laura walking out of the forest with dried blood and a few tears in her outfit. She saw the rapidly approaching plane come into view and quickly land in the huge opening with several teachers rushing out. Then her attention was fully concentrated on the form of her mother running out to meet the small group of veteran mutants who were pulling a gurney with someone restrained by thick straps. Her focus was on the man laying in the gurney but it was changed when an announcement was made.

" ** _Sorry young student for the interruption but all classes will be canceled until further notice. You are to stay away from the main building and away from the lower levels of the training facility, failure to follow those guidelines will result in detention for one month...with . Thank you for understanding and enjoy your brief vacation"_** Everyone cheered and quickly left the classroom but Karen was looking at the moving group and spotted the familiar hair style of the mystery man. She gasped and sprinted out of the building and towards the doors they disappeared through. She quickly ignored the teachers and rushed through the doors where she spotted Emma talking to Rachel. They looked at her and smiled, they appeared to be hiding something from her but she only wanted to see her father.

"Where is he ? My father?" Their smiles instantly disappeared and looked towards each other.

"Happy birthday by the way kiddo!" Rachel happily said but Karen was only getting frustrated and they both sensed it.

"Tell me where he is!" she demanded

"You cant see him right now Karen, we have him restrained after he attacked the avengers and destroyed an entire block" Emma bluntly said " I'm sorry but we think if he isn't in a cell, Jean could be able to keep him safe from Hela's magic"

"The green lady? I thought she was our friend"

"Apparently not, she decided that he was better used as her weapon instead of a hero but we don't know what her intentions with him are yet"

"I still want to see him" she began walking to the elevator leading down to the lower levels but was her body stopped moving and her head began to hurt from the invisible force.

"Ow...it hurts" she whispered and felt her body begin to move to the door that led to the outside " No wait!, I want to see him! DADDY!"

* * *

" _DADDY!"_ Vegito's mind echoed as he looked at the darkness around him, his heart rate skyrocketed and his anger was growing with each second. A green burst of flames appeared and Hela slowly walked towards the shaking saiyan, he felt her cold hands push his chin up and lean in closely to his face until he felt her old breath on his face.

"You hear that Vegito? Their hurting your daughter, she's screaming out for you but the phoenix is keeping you unconscious. What kind of mate does that to you?" his breathing was increasing and his eyes slowly began to glow green. Hela smirked as she spotted the flames appearing behind him and Jean rushing to him in panic.

"NO!, Vegito, she's just using you, let me help you!" she shouted, but Vegito was already gone the moment he heard Karen.

"Sorry mutant, Karen's scream was enough to convince him that none of you are to be trusted. Good luck trying to stop him" she finished and gave Vegito a passionate kiss, the green flames engulfed them and Jean was thrown back by the extreme force and into her own mind. The room was blown away by the force and Vegito was on his feet.

"Karen..." he whispered and raised his hand.

"Dammit, everyone down!" the roof was blown to pieces and Vegito blasted through the entire facility with reckless abandonment. He ignore the alarm and crashed through the thick part of the mansion to the top level.

* * *

The three people froze as they looked at the angry saiyan with glowing tattoos on his chest, they had grown even more and almost covered his arms but they were still there. Karen was extremely scared of the man that was her father and saw his anger focused on the two women looking at him and slowly backing away.

"F-Father..." she whispered, his eye twitched and his aura flared with each second " Daddy... Its me, Karen" she took a deep breath and approached him with caution. Her body was shaking and her brain was hoping her mother would be here to help him.

"Karen! Stay away!" Emma said but she was quickly cut off by Vegito and held in the air by her neck. She clawed at his arm and saw his green eyes looking into her blue ones with pure anger.

"You're the one who was hurting her, Hela told me you were not to be trusted" she felt him grip her neck harder but heard the faint voice in his head.

" _Emma...help me...s-she's trying ...t-...to...kill...YOU!" she closed her eyes and felt tears coming to her eyes._ He was trapped and fighting to not kill his family but the scream Karen emitted was pushing him. He was too focused on Emma to sense the presence of Raven sneaking up behind but his attention was quickly focused on the slender arms that wrapped around his neck. He dropped Emma and flew through a wall, Vegito growled, he still felt the arms tightly wrapped around him and quickly looked down.

Blue arms

Vegito's green eyes widened as he felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist and hold on for dear life. His heart slowed down as he gazed into the eyes of a crying Karen, his body was slowly succumbing to the mind invasion attempts by the three mutants, Jean, Rachel, and Emma trying to push past Hela's hold on the poor saiyan. Vegito fell to his knees as he looked at Raven look him the eyes with sadness.

"I'm here Vegito" she whispered and pulled him and Karen in for a hug " and so is Karen" he felt a few tears escape his eyes and his mind begin to go dark. The voice of Hela once again fading away and leaving him with his own free will, he sensed his mates and friends approach his family with caution. He relaxed into the arms of Karen and Raven then slowly fell to the ground in exhaustion. The voices of his friends were fading and Karen was still holding him, for once in a long time since coming back.

He gave a genuine smile

"Will you be here when I wake up Karen?" he whispered.

"Yes daddy, always" he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Like everyone else, he was unaware of the two goddesses looking at him with evil smirks and glowing eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry about the ending, I'm still trying to find the inspiration to type this story so I might drop it to 2500 words or less. Most likely not since I usually like to finish a thought or idea I have. I'm still taking ideas on how to advance the plot since I'm not so god with emotion but more familiar with action like my Kakarot story. Anyways, Ill try to get the inspiration to type this, funny thing is I have a whole plot set up but don't know how to make it good, I'll do sagas like the show but they will be more centered around trying to free Vegito from the clutches of Hela**

 **You know, if this had a comic cover. I could picture it showing a close up on Hela's face with her palm held out and Vegito's soul in her hand with a smaller version of him on his knees holding his head. Just an idea, I wish I could draw it out but for right now, imagination.**

 **I know I depowered some heroes but that is a mistake I will correct, I was just going off of the idea of a ssj4 saiyan being extremely powerful but we never had the chance to see his full power in the 'made up' series but only his speed**.

 **Anyways, thanks for following and reading**

 **please leave a review and ideas are always open for suggestion.**


	9. Chapter 9

POSSIBLE REWRITE

I am going to rewrite this story and might replace vegito with Kakarot. Let me know what you guys want because I'm not going to lie, the world of marvel is to me, complicated and complex but I know I can try again with vegito or someone else. Please let me know if I should keep Vegito or use Kakarot, or maybe Goku if people are interested in reading a Kakarot in the marvel universe.

I want to rewrite this is because I want to follow a better storyline instead of the cliché hero saves everyone and I could see I failed at the emotional aspect but I'm still trying to improve. A rewrite could be what this story needs so it can get as much rep as Kakarot. I might something else but school is still getting in the way, I can barely get enough time and new game releases tend to draw my attention as well as new fanfics updating or being published. I mean come on, who doesn't loving reading fanfics constantly


End file.
